There's no turning back
by hiddensecret564
Summary: 24 tributes, 12 districts and one victor. They only want entertainment of their screams of pain. The arena that's filled with lethal things that only the Gamemakers know. Let's begin shall we? Once you're in, lets hope you come back out...alive. There's no turning back now. Main pairings: NaminexRoxas and KairixSora. Warning: Contains blood and gore.
1. Chapter 1

There's no turning back now

Meet the tributes:

**District 1:** Selphie- compatible with a rope, nunchucks and can sure be dangerous with a knife. She comes from a district with luxury items made for the capitol, also energetic, age 17, and a career.

Tidus- compatible with throwing weights and energetic like his partner Selphie. Tidus plays blitzball and comes from District 1, age 17, and a career.

**District 2: **Roxas- skilled in making tools out of wood like his brother Sora. Comes from a pampered district due to worshipping the capitol, age 16, and a career.

Sora- like his twin, skilled in making weapons out of wood, age 16 and a career.

**District 3:** Olette- A straight A student and highly skilled in the electronics area, known to be a nerd but quite dangerous, age 15. Comes from a mechanical district and a career.

Riku- The cool kid, and a straight A student. Behind that, Riku is a genius and is skilled in the electronic field and a career, age 17

**District 4:** Hayner- Rebellious and an excellent swimmer. Creative in making fishhooks and experienced in using tridents and nets, known as a career, age 15

Pence- Best friends with Hayner and experienced in identifying sea life, known as a career, age 15.

**District 5:** Larxene- A sneaky tribute, who always steals, experienced in using daggers, age 17

Cloud Strife- A silent tribute but is very deadly in using swords and very clever; being hard to trick, age 18.

**District 6:** Squall Leonhart- A long lost rival of Cloud and also deadly in the swords area. He is sworn to protect his partner Rinoa in the games, if he can protect himself, age 18.

Rinoa Heartily- A fun, outgoing and carefree girl. Rinoa tries her best to see the outcome in things, bad or good. She is drawn to her partner Leon and will try everything she can to protect him, skilled in the daggers field, age 17.

**District 7:** Axel- A pyromaniac who likes to burn things. He uses mace to protect himself and other cutting tools. No matter what he will protect his little sister Xion, age 17.

Xion- A shy girl who isn't as loud as her brother. Xion is specialized in cutting tools, especially hatchets. She will do anything she can to protect her older brother Axel, even in a life or death situation, age 16.

**District 8:** Rikku- An energetic hyper girl who is specialized in using twin blades. She and her cousin Yuna are determined to win, even if one of them dies, age 17.

Yuna- An energetic like her cousin Rikku and is experienced in using swords. Yuna has heterochromia and is determined to win along with her cousin Rikku no matter what, age 18.

**District 9:** Neku Sakuraba- An antisocial teen who is in love with music. His partner Shiki Misaki is trying to take him out of his inner walls and to see the bright side of things. Will it change when he enters the arena? Neku is specialized in axes, age 16.

Shiki Misaki- A bright girl who tries to see the best in things. She and her partner Neku will try their best to come out of the arena alive, she specializes in blowguns, age 16.

**District 10:** Denzel- A young boy who was forced into this against his will. He and his sister Marlene will do anything to come out alive. He is experienced in creating nets and snares, age 13.

Marlene Wallace- A young girl who was forced into the games along with her brother Denzel. The two will try their best to come out alive. Marlene is experienced in throwing knives, age 13.

**District 11:** Daisukenojo "Beat" Bito- a rebellious teen who will put his life on the line for his younger sister Rhyme. Beat is a skater and uses his fists most of the time, but uses hatchets, age 16.

Raimu "Rhyme" Bito- A young girl who can sometimes be clueless and can brighten anyone's day. Rhyme comes from an agriculture based district which makes her skilled on plants, berries, and animals, age 14.

**District 12:** Kairi- A bright girl who often smiles. She is an outgoing girl, but that might change when she enters the arena. Kairi specializes in bow and arrows and will protect her twin sister Namine, age 16. Kairi comes from a poor district, where food is scarce.

Namine- A shy artist who gives smiles once in a while. Like her twin, Kairi is experienced in bow and arrows and will protect Kairi no matter what, age 16. Namine comes from a poor district, where food is scarce.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this is my new story based off of the Hunger Games! I know that the stylists are supposed to be with the tributes and their supposed to be in their own Launch room but I made it a little different. Instead, the mentors are with the tributes and they share the same Launch Room, although the tribute tube is a good enough distance. By the way, I know only one male and female are supposed to be reaped but I changed it so that it could be 2 of the same gender or not. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, The World Ends With You or the Hunger Games concept, hope you enjoy it! No flames!**

* * *

There's no turning back

Irvine smirked at his students and slouched. "Now you kids have been training for years for this moment to come. Y'all better come out alive, at least one of you." With a southern accent. Selphie giggled, "Ok, and you better not be drunk next time, stay sober."

Tidus let out a howling laugh, "The chick's right! It's amazing how you taught us you're best skills." Irvine rolled his eyes and tugged on his hat. "Now, you two are ordered to make a deal with the twins."

Selphie frowned, "The District 12 twins, or the District 2 twins?"

"District 2,"

Selphie let out a sigh of relief, "Good or I would've had a heart attack. There's no way they can win! We've been preparing for this there's no way we'll lose!" Tidus smirked, "That's right! So we just kill the twins after when it comes to just us?"

Irvine gave a nod. "Yup, if it's you two as leftovers, ya'll just have to decide on ya own." The teens glanced at each other with nervous glances. "Selphie, I want you to win."

The brunette shook her head, "No, you deserve it more than me!" Irvine sighed, "Well ya can decide that later on when the time comes, for now just focus on that Cornucopia. I say you eliminate the poor districts first; 12-5. That just leaves the Careers."

Tidus grinned. "I like the sound of that!" Selphie did a fist pump in the air and cheered. The Peacekeepers came and gave a nod.

"That's you're cue, go on and continue the reputation of District one." The tributes excitedly ran into the tubes and looked up in determination. Irvine shook his head and watched, they sure _were_ something, although he had some doubt that they wouldn't make it.

XXX

The two of them stood staring at their mentor, Saix. "You two better win. If it comes down to you two," He stared at them in the eye and made his decision, "I want Sora to kill you, Roxas."

The twins widened their eyes and stared at each other. "I won't-," Roxas covered his brother's mouth. "Don't Sora, follow orders. You have a better chance in winning anyway."

The brunette stared at the blonde with wide eyes, "Roxas, what are you-,"

"Do what he says Sora."

Saix smirked and gave a nod of approval. "That's what I like to hear. Now remember no mercy, run straight to the Cornucopia and don't hesitate. You two come from District 2 keep up the reputation."

Roxas only ignored his mentor's words, considering how he heard of the rules already. He couldn't believe Saix wanted him dead! Did he really _not_ have a chance in winning? Did Saix give up his hope already? He only shrugged it away, it's not like anyone would miss him.

But then again he should've seen it coming. Sora was the favorite; Roxas was just the problem child. The audience would be happy to see their favorite spiky haired brunette anyway, not blonde. He didn't even say much to begin with!

"Okay Roxas? I know you and you're innocent ways. You need to be more brutal and stone, like Sora here."

The blonde gave and nod and turned away to roll his eyes. Sora wasn't even brutal, nor was he stone. He only pretended to do that on the outside, in the inside he was this goofy, happy go lucky kid.

The Peacekeepers arrived and signaled the teens to enter the tube. Saix looked at his students with those menacing gold eyes; a message clear. _'Don't give up on me, remember no mercy.' _

Sora stared at his brother and mouthed the words _'Good luck.' _Roxas gave a nod, _'you too.' _The blonde looked up as he rose to his awaited death.

XXX

Ansem stared down at the tributes with expectant eyes. "I shall see you two in a week, or _one_ of you." He chuckled and looked at Riku, "I want you to come out instead of her." He pointed at Olette who looked down.

The silver headed teen frowned and put his hand out in front of Olette protectively, "I won't kill her." Ansem smirked, "You won't need to, she won't have a chance." Riku growled but Olette stopped him.

"Stop, he's right. You should have the victory; you're more…popular than me. I won't have the chance."

"Enough with that! You're way smarter than me; you can probably build a helicopter out of wood!" Olette chuckled, "I highly believe that's impossible."

"Cut the sap and stay focused and no soft side."

Olette sighed and gave a nod, "I'll try my best master. Please have faith in me!" Ansem smirked, "Hmph, we'll see who comes out." Riku rolled his eyes. "It won't be me for sure." The golden eyed male glared at the teen, "Why so doubtful?"

"Don't doubt her skills! For all we know she might be the winner!" Ansem sighed and stared at Olette, who looked up with hopeful green eyes. "Don't fail me, I expect you to at least eliminate _one _tribute." Riku glared. "She doesn't-,"

"It's true; I need to be more aggressive, thanks for sticking up for me though." The silver headed teen gave a nod, "Don't be someone you're not." The tubes opened waiting to have a tribute enter.

"Well you know what to do. Olette stay with Riku if you want to live. Riku…I don't even need to say anything to you, I believe you will not fail me." Ansem stated as he watched his students walk in the launch tube.

Riku and Olette faced each other as they gave a nod and rose up to the arena. Going by Ansem's rules or not, Riku will make sure Olette wins.

XXX

Hayner and Pence decided to have one last Sea Salt ice cream before their deaths. Xigbar chuckled, "You're the only ones that I know that would _want _ice cream before going into an arena with 22 other tributes, who are trying to kill you."

Pence shrugged, "We should always try to live life to its fullest no matter what the case is. Were just trying pretending were not going into an arena." Hayner gave a nod, "Amen to that!"

"You're about to be launched into an arena!" Xigbar stated. The two teens glanced at each other and shrugged. "You know what? You're not like the other mentors, you're more like an uncle, how about…Uncle Xigbar?" Hayner suggested.

"Yeah! That fits!" The man with the eye patch only face-palmed, "Ugh, whatever, I guess I'm supposed to give you a pep talk or something? Uh…how about this?" The teens watched him while licking their ice creams.

"I know you're Careers but I want you two to stick together-,"

Pence grinned, "You don't need to tell me twice! That's my buddy!" He slung an arm around Hayner who groaned. "No sap! Please?" Xigbar rolled his eyes, "Don't interrupt! As I was saying, run to a backpack, and wait for the rest of the Careers. You've all have made an alliance together right?"

The teens gave a nod. "Then this should be an easy breeze. Provide fish for them and when the time comes, start making traps with those nets, I know you're handy with that."

Hayner grinned, "We got this pops! If I don't come out alive though, well…" He suddenly grabbed Pence's arm. "I'll make sure this one those! But if were both killed-,"

"Hey none of that! Let's just hope that _one _or _two _of you, will come back." Pence frowned, "Two? What do you mean two?" The mentor smirked, "Uncle Xigbar's got his ways."

Peacekeepers arrived to signal that the good-byes were over. Pence and Hayner entered their personal launch tubes and stared at their mentor. "See ya later Uncle Xigbar!" Hayner commented as Pence waved.

Said man glared but smirked. "Aw whatever! You two really put me in a pickle!" The tributes laughed a laugh that might be their last.

XXX

"Ok guys, you may not be Careers but you're smart enough to win!" Their mentor, Yuffie stated with an enthusiastic fist pump. Larxene smirked with a mischievous glint in her jade green eyes. "You don't have to tell me twice!"

Cloud grunted rolled his eyes, "Only one tribute can win." Yuffie stared at the blonde teenager with wide eyes, "At least stay hopeful!" Cloud sighed but mumbled a small 'fine.'

Larxene waved him off, "Pay him no mind, you know we got this! With my sneaky ways and his sword experience we'll be stronger than those _Careers_!" She spat out the word like it was a disease.

Yuffie laughed and jumped in the air, "That's right! Show em what ya got! Remember sting like a butterfly sting like a bee! I doubt that's the expression but whatever!" Cloud sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair, "How did _I_ end up with these dimwits?"

The ebony haired girl glanced at Cloud and punched him in the arm, "Listen Mr. Grumpy pants, I don't care if you win or lose you stay hopeful you got it? I've heard you mention about this guy named Sephiroth or whatever his name is but you forget about him alright? You're about to go into a life or death situation with other kids trying to kill you!"

The blonde looked down and was about to say something when Larxene interrupted him, "The overexcited ninja is right, you need to stop being so isolated." Cloud rolled his eyes, "I guess your right."

Yuffie laughed in triumph, "That's the spirit!" The doors to the tube opened as Cloud and Larxene walked in. "Don't forget, about what I said! Stay innocent then release you're true selves!" Yuffie gave one last wave and watched her students go up.

"Please be okay." She whispered.

XXX

Laguna Loire looked at the tributes with sympathy in his green eyes. His son, Squall Leonhart had to go in with his girlfriend Rinoa Heartily to fight to the death in an arena. Squall refused to look at his father and remain silent.

"Now, I taught you kids everything I know, just remember this, _do not _create a fire in the middle of the night. The Careers will come and you'll instantly be slaughtered. If you don't have a weapon, be smart and make one out of wood- a spear or an arrow for instance."

Rinoa gave a nod and held Squall's hand. "We'll be together throughout all of this don't worry." Of course those words '_don't worry_' didn't exactly work in this case.

Laguna smirked, "By the way, I hear you're rival Cloud will be one of the tributes, don't go for him first."

Squall rolled his eyes with a ghost smile on his lips, "I'll try not to." Rinoa looked at him and gave a squeeze of his hand.

Laguna then raised a finger, "Don't go to the Cornucopia, I advise you to wait a little longer. If you're in desperate need of an object there will be a feast. If the Careers hog the Cornucopia, I have a feeling you guys can take em."

Rinoa grinned and gave a thumbs up, "Of course we can! Don't lose faith in us!" The tribute tubes opened and the brunette girl faced her boyfriend. "Well, I'll see you out there."

Squall gave a nod and hugged her along with a long passionate kiss. "Guess I will." Laguna chuckled at their antics; of course he would've done the same thing. "Oh and Squall!" The male turned around to face his father.

"Don't give up so easily, I love you." Squall hesitated but gave a nod, "Love you too." He stepped into the tribute tube and locked eyes with Rinoa never breaking eye contact. That was the first time he said 'I love you' to his father, let's hope it won't be his last.

XXX

Marluxia stared down at his students, "As you know you should follow my order. If you make an alliance and he or she betrays you, eliminate the traitor." Xion shuddered; she didn't even want to think about following orders.

Axel rolled his eyes, "Yes we know, thanks for the info." The pink haired male glanced at Xion, "Don't let anyone control you; you sometimes act like a _poppet_."

The redhead pushed Xion behind him and glared at his mentor, "Leave my sister alone. As long as she's with me she'll be fine, got it memorized?" Marluxia rolled his eyes. "You guys should run to the Cornucopia and steal whatever you can, and then head off into the wilderness of the arena understood?"

The tributes gave a nod and Xion held her brother's hand. "I'm scared." She whispered.

Axel was about to say something, but Marluxia beat him to it. "Don't be. Fear leads to paranoia, paranoia leads to hallucinations, and hallucinations can lead to vulnerability, which leads to death."

Xion stared at him with wide crystal blue eyes and nodded slowly. "Yes, I understand."

"I think you're scaring her more than the games Marly." Axel joked. Xion slightly chuckled but was immediately silenced by Marluxia's glare. "I would like to be referred to my _birth_ name not 'Marly'." Axel let out a howling laugh, "Woo that never gets old."

"You better hope you get that mace to protect you're sister and get her a hatchet." Xion frowned, "I can protect myself! I'm not some weakling!" Marluxia smirked, "That's what I like to hear, and you better hope that determination doesn't change."

The Peacekeepers arrive to signal that it was time to go into the Arena. Axel and Xion hugged each other before going into the tribute tube. The ebony haired girl gave a sad smile and mouthed the words '_you'll do great_'. Axel nodded and did the same gesture, '_I know you're stronger than they think.'_ It was true, Xion's score was low, but it was only an act. It just matters if the other tributes would believe it.

XXX

Paine hugged her two best friends; something she rarely does and released them. "Now, I don't know what this Arena will be, but I know it's not the same as it was in my day, so I need you guys to be cautious of what you do understand?"

Rikku grinned and eagerly nodded, "Oh yeah! Those Careers won't stand a chance against us, right Yunie?"

Yuna looked at her cousin, pulled out of her thoughts and gave a nod, "Of course!" Paine noticed something wrong, "Thinking about Tidus huh?" The brunette girl slightly blushed and looked down.

Tidus was her best friend before he moved to District 1, when she heard that he was a tribute, her world came crashing down. She had feelings for Tidus and it'll be a waste if she has to kill him.

Rikku slung an arm around Yuna and smiled, "Aw don't worry about it! How knows? Maybe you two will be victors! Then you can have kids and-," Yuna raised a hand to interrupt her energetic cousin.

"Victors? Maybe, kids? No." Rikku chuckled, "You'd be surprised for what the future has in store for you." _'Yeah, death.' _The brunette thought, but smiled none the less, "You're crazy Rikku, no wonder how I can't survive without you."

The blonde flipped her braids back in an ignorant matter, "What can I say? I'm irresistible." Paine rolled her eyes, "Ugh, idiot. But seriously, don't get involved with the Careers okay? Try you're best, even though I know this idea is horrible."

Rikku put her finger on Paine's lips, "Don't say that out loud! You can get in BIG trouble, or even worse, the gamemaker Joshua might do something to us that'll cause instant death."

Paine paled at the thought and roughly wiped Rikku's finger away. "I know, I know, but it's not helping if you're being so loud all the time!" The blonde giggled. "I'll miss annoying you Paine!"

Yuna gave a nod and hugged her mentor, "So will I." The mentor only patted their backs awkwardly and released when the Peacekeepers arrived. "Well I guess that's you're cue. Try to stay alive."

Rikku and Yuna walked into their tribute tube and gave a mock solute. "Ay aye captain!" Paine rolled her eyes as she watched her best friends go up to the Arena. "Good luck, you'll need it." She whispered.

XXX

Sanae Hanekoma smirked as he stared at Shiki giving Neku a pep talk. "…And I don't want you giving up so easily you hear me phones?" The orange haired boy only turned up the volume to his headphones (which was his tribute token). "Ok, ok I understand geez."

The brunette grinned and ruffled his hair, "Good! I'll be sure to get that blowgun!" Sanae gave a nod, "With that you'll practically be invincible, just don't use it all on one person. That's why there's _24 _darts for _24 _tributes, save got you and Neku of course."

Shiki giggled, "With his axe and my gun we'll be unstoppable! It's just the Arena we'll have to look out for."

Neku sighed, why couldn't this Hunger Games not exist? He would've still been with Shiki and Sanae either way. It was as if fate wanted him and Shiki to kill each other. To make it even worse, his two other best friends Beat and Rhyme were tributes too.

"Make alliances if you need too, but watch them closely." The teens gave a nod and watched the Peacekeepers enter the Launch Room. Shiki and Neku walked into the tribute tube and took one last glance at Sanae. "Oh yeah don't move before the 60 seconds unless you wanna be blown to bits!"

Neku chuckled, even if it _is true_ Sanae still knew how to make a joke out of a death situation. He glanced at Shiki who clutched Mr. Mew who probably wouldn't come out alive during the games, that's if _she_ comes out alive.

XXX

Two young kids stared at their mentor with pleading eyes. "Tifa, would if we don't come back?" Denzel asked. The brunette martial artist shook her head, "Don't talk like that. You _will _come out alive, don't think otherwise."

"7th Heaven will still be in business right?" Marlene asked. Tifa chuckled, "Of course, it's just so ridiculous that kids as young as you has to enter the Hunger Games, fighting to the death."

The 13-year olds glanced at each other wit a nervous glint in their eyes. They knew they wouldn't make it out alive. "But at least we have an advantage to being so small that we can hide anywhere!" Marlene stated trying to lift the spirits up in this room.

Denzel smiled, "Yeah that's true, we _are _good at climbing trees." Tifa gave a nod, "Right, I have trouble finding you guys, only to find out your hidden in the leaves." Marlene grinned, "Like in Naruto!"

Tribute tubes opened and the 13-year olds hearts began beating rapidly. Tifa hugged them both and stroked their hair. "It'll be okay, just remember what I said and you'll be out in no time."

Tifa watched them walk in the tubes and be lifted into the Arena. She hoped it _would _okay.

XXX

Zexion read his book as he stood in front of his students. "Ay yo teach! No last minute advice?" Beat asked. The silver haired male glanced up at the tribute and continued reading. "I have nothing to say, for I already know you'll do well."

Rhyme frowned, "Hmm, you know your pretty different then all of the other mentors." Zexion raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

"Well were about to go into a game that decides our fate and you're standing here reading." The reader sighed and snapped his book shut, "You know when I went into the games I remained calm, you should do the same."

Beat scratched his head and shrugged, "That's all?"

"What else do you want me to say?"

"Good luck or something?" Zexion sighed once again and stared at the tributes, "Okay how about this? Don't be distracted and at night have a watch partner, it'll make things a whole lot easier. Rhyme's good with plants and stuff so you have you're food and if you can, team up with Neku and Shiki."

Rhyme gave a nod and smiled, "Ok understood." Peacekeepers gave the signal that it was time to go. The tributes walked into the tube and gave a thumbs up, although slightly nervous for what the gamemakers had in store for them."

XXX

Stella Nox Fleuret stared at her two daughters; Kairi and Namine. It was ironic that she was their mentor and had to teach them how to make it out of the arena alive. Their scores were high which meant they had a good chance in winning. Ever since their names were drawn from the crystal ball, the day of the reaping, Namine could not have been more frightened.

"Now, remember what I told you. Run for a backpack and try your best to get a weapon. Do not go to the Cornucopia do you understand me? Stay away from the Careers and only make alliances if you need to. I trust you girls." Stella stated.

Kairi moved away her velvet colored bangs and gave a nod. "Yes mom, we'll stay together, right Namine?"

Said girl nervously played with her blonde hair and nodded. "Of course," Stella smiled and embraced them. "You'll come out alive, I know you will."

Tears ran down Namine's cheeks as she tightened the hold on her mother. "I don't want to do this! Please don't make me!" Kairi rubbed her sister's back, "its okay Nami. We'll make it out alive."

"But only one tribute can win!" The redhead grabbed her twin's shoulders and stared into her crystal blue eyes. "I don't care if _no one_ can win, we'll make it to the end. If you have to kill me go ahead."

Even through the determination, Namine can see Kairi's eyes water. "You guys will make it." Stella stated embracing her daughters again. Peacekeepers walked over to them and pulled their mother away.

"Mom!" Namine screamed as Peacekeepers pulled the twins towards the tribute tube. Stella struggled against them and watched her daughters go. Kairi stood in the tube next to Namine's as she watched their mother.

Stella put three fingers to her lips and brought them in the air. The twins did the same and forced themselves to turn away. The twins locked eyes and there was a clear enough message.

'_Good luck, only one of us will go back to her.' _

XXX

* * *

**That's it! I tried to not make the character's so OOC and the next chapter should be up this week, see ya later! Oh and sorry for any mistakes and don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter now here's the second! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, TWEWY or the Hunger Games concept. **

* * *

There's no turning back

Chapter 2: Let the games begin

All twenty-four tributes rose up from the Tribute Tube and stood on their launch plate. The countdown began from sixty as the tributes crouched down in a running position. In the middle stood a giant golden horn shaped like a cone with a slight curved tail, filled with supplies and weapons needed to survive; the Cornucopia.

The Arena was a different story. There was a beautiful flowery field in the middle, and a forest surrounding it. What was weird was that in the distance there were jagged mountains with what looked like snow covering the top.

"…_**50, 49, 48," **_

Namine glanced at her sister who stood and on her left with a focused look on her face. Truth be told, if a tribute was to step off of their launch plate before the sixty seconds was over, they would be blown to bits.

"…_**30, 29, 28," **_

Roxas felt his fingers tremble a bit but he ignored it. Since he was a Career, he had a feeling he would be fine, as long as he got his hands on a sword. He glanced at his twin Sora who seemed relaxed, but he can tell in his electric blue eyes that he was scared and nervous.

"…_**11, 10, 9,"**_

Namine's heart began thumping as she breathed in and out. _'Everything will be okay,' _she thought. _'Everything will be okay,'_ If only it were true.

"**6, 5, 4,"**

"_**3**_

_**2**_

_**1."**_

Namine ran as fast as her legs could carry her and reached her hand out to grab a backpack. Next she reached out to get a bow and arrow succeeding without any violence. Lastly she ducked into the forest and kept running. The only thing that made her worry was Kairi. She looked behind her to see a horrifying sight. The Careers were already slashing without mercy.

A redhead suddenly rushed past her and grabbed her hand. "Come on don't just stand there!" The blonde gasped to see her sister.

"You're alive!" Kairi didn't answer, only ran along with her sister. "Of course I'm alive! You think I'll be stuck in that bloodbath? Think again Nami."

XXX

Roxas and Sora stood back to back as they held their swords and cut left and right. One girl; Olette tried stealing an apple only to have her hand cut off. She screamed as blood poured out like a volcano. "You jerk!" Riku shouted as he swiped with his axe, only to miss by an inch.

Sora glared as aimed for Riku's stomach, only to be kicked backwards. Olette watched in horror and began crawling away until she bumped into someone's legs. A blonde; Tidus glared down at her. "Where do you think _you're _going?"

"No please, don't-," She didn't get a chance to answer, for Tidus slit her neck. Blood slipped down her chest as she lifelessly fell to the ground. "OLETTE!" Riku screamed as he watched her go down.

Sora smirked and pinned him down with a knife to his neck, "You miss her? Well you can go join her." Roxas turned away and placed a hand in front of his brother. "Don't. He can be of good use to us, he's a genius." The brunette hesitated before lifting Riku up by his neck.

"Whatever." Selphie walked in the Cornucopia with a bloody knife. Everyone either was dead or ran into the depths of the Arena. The only ones that remained were Sora, Roxas, Riku, Tidus and Selphie.

"Who did you take out?" Tidus asked. The energetic girl smirked, "Some chubby kid named Pence. Wasn't much of a threat anyway," Sora chuckled. "His partner, Hayner is somewhere else; we need to recruit him."

"Why?"

"He's a Career, good thing you took out tubby here or he would've slowed us down." Roxas looked at Riku who kept staring at Olette's body. "What do we do with him?" Tidus walked up to the silver head teen and stared him down. "What can you do?" He asked.

"I'm good with hatchets and in the electronic field, I'm a genius or that's what people say." Selphie flirtatiously grinned, "He's pretty cute! I saw we take him in!" Sora continued to glare, "We'll see, if you fail us, you'll regret it."

Riku gave a nod, _'I'm sorry, Olette, I failed to keep you alive.' _He thought.

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Sora stop it, I know you're not like this." The brunette twin crossed his arms. "I'm just trying to keep us alive."

"By using attitude?"

"Hey ya never know." Tidus watched them with amusement but shrugged it off, "I think we should claim this as our territory, we'll go out and kill the rest of the tributes in groups." The Careers gave a nod except Selphie. "What about Hayner?"

"I'll find him."

Their eyes traveled to Roxas. Sora frowned, "What are you-,"

"I got this."

Tidus shrugged, "Alright whatever. You'll head off tomorrow and don't do any funny business." Roxas smirked, "No promises."

XXX

Kairi and Namine continued walking into the wilderness clutching their backpacks. Two canons gone off signaling the death of two tributes. Namine frowned and shook her head in disbelief. "What's wrong Nami?"

"It's ridiculous, we'll be hearing those canons this whole entire trip." Kairi sighed; there was nothing she could do about that. Once they were far away from the Cornucopia they decided it was time to camp. "Ok, this is good enough."

Namine sat down on the moist dirt and began digging in her bag. What she found wasn't good, but _was _helpful; crackers, a rope and canteen. She eagerly tilted the canteen upside down and frowned. "No water, we'll have to find that ourselves."

Kairi gave a nod, "Yeah I guess so." The blonde heard something rustling in the bushes. She pushed her sister behind a tree and put her finger to her lips. Namine peeked her head out to see a redhead and ebony haired girl walk right past them.

"Maybe we should just camp here and start off tomorrow." The girl suggested. "No way-," He was interrupted when he heard a twig snap. Namine turned to glare at her sister who was the cause of the sound.

The redhead turned around and pointed his mace at Namine. "Were you spying on us?" He asked with a glare. Kairi sprung into action and lowered the weapon, "Stop! We weren't spying, you kind of came into our camping site."

Xion held her hatchet tightly and aimed it for Kairi's neck. "Are you telling the truth?" Namine gave a nod and the ebony haired girl lowered her weapon.

"Axel put the mace down, there from district twelve, not a threat."

The redhead gave a nod and did as told. Kairi however, was offended. "What do you mean _'there from district twelve'_? Do you think were weak?" The girl giggled, "No, I'm Xion."

Axel looked at his little sister in disbelief, "You're introducing yourself already?" Xion eyed her brother as if a message was hidden in her eyes, _'They know how to hunt.' _Axel nodded his head in understanding, "Fine, I'm Axel.

"I'm Kairi and this is Namine, allies?" Xion smiled and shook her head, "Allies it is."

XXX

Yuna ran through the forest with her backpack held tightly as a tribute was hot on her tail. Rikku and she split up, leading to difficulty in surviving. Just to her luck, she tripped on a branch and turned around to find Cloud crouching over her. "Don't please." She pleaded.

The teen looked at her with a hint of sympathy, "I'm not gonna kill you," Yuna stared at him with hopeful eyes, but that immediately wiped away when a dagger hit her throat. Blood rushed out of her mouth as she touched the dagger and fell on the dirt.

Larxene walked out from the trees with a few daggers in her hands, "I will." Cloud rolled his eyes at her arrogance and began walking. "I don't think that was nessecary."

"Right, you could've killed her yourself."

The blonde haired man shook his head, "I couldn't do that, it'll scar me for life." Larxene smirked. "That's if you're life doesn't get taken by someone else's hands." Cloud looked down at the ground; she was right. He could've killed Yuna _and _he can die any minute.

A hovercraft came above their hands to retrieve Yuna's body along with a canon that just now set off. _'Poor Rikku.' _He thought.

Larxene suddenly stopped and pointed in the distance. "Look, someone left their things." Cloud shook his head, "Don't, it could be a trap." The blonde didn't listen as she ran off only to have herself caught in a net.

Cloud sighed, "I told you." He made his way over to his partner but jumped back a few feet when he noticed a trident land right by his feet. Hayner tackled Cloud and put a knife to his neck, "What were you gonna do?" The dirty blonde asked.

"Get off me." He warned. Larxene watched in amusement as she began cutting at the net with her dagger. Cloud noticed this and decided to distract the boy. "Like I will, give me all of your stuff."

The blue eyed male slashed his stomach with his sword and pinned Hayner down. "That'll keep you down for awhile." He then proceeded to cut the net open and free Larxene.

"Thanks." She walked over to Hayner who was holding his guts in, with blood pouring out instantly.

"Aw what should we do with you?" She taunted laughing at the tribute. Larxene pulled out a dagger and was about to slit his throat until she thought of something else. "Nevermind, he'll die anyway. His partner is probably dead somewhere, let's go Cloud."

The two walked away leaving Hayner to bleed. "Wait, no, ugh. Pence!" He shouted out. "Pence!" Little did he know that Pence didn't make it.

XXX

Night fell upon the remaining tributes very quickly. Namine leaned against the tree trunk and shivered. It was freezing and she had a feeling it was at least ten degrees. To make things even worse she wasn't dressed in this kind of weather.

She looked to see that everyone else was asleep, she was on night duty. Namine munched on her crackers and readied her weapon when she heard the bushes rustle. Her arrow was ready to be shot as she looked in the darkness.

A boy with spiky blonde hair and striking blue eye emerged rubbing leaves out of his head. Once he noticed Namine with her weapon he put his hands up in surrender. "Whoa whoa, relax and put the bow down."

"Why should I?"

"Because I don't have a weapon!" Namine raised an eyebrow and slowly lowered her bow and arrow. She looked behind him and frowned, "How do I know you don't have back up?"

"Trust me I don't."

"You don't trust anyone here in the games. Why did you come?" Roxas sighed and ran a hand through his blonde spikes, "I'm looking for someone, have you seen a boy named Hayner?"

Namine slowly shook her head, "No why? Is he supposed to join your little Career pack?" Roxas widened his eyes and pushed her against the tree, covering her mouth.

"How do you know about that?" Namine bit his hand and shoved him away. "I know about you're little plan."

Roxas glared at the blonde, "I'll ask again, how _do you know_?" When he received no answer he pulled out a knife from his back pocket and aimed it for her allies. "I'll slit each of their throats if I have to."

Namine gulped and readied her weapon. "Not on my watch you liar!" They stood, glaring at each other through the night. Roxas sighed and lowered the knife. "Alright you win."

The blonde smirked in triumph and did the same gesture. "Did they send you here?"

"I was supposed to go tomorrow but I decided tonight would give me a head start. Wait a second, why do you care?" Namine shrugged. "You never know, I can help you," She then paused. "On second thought I don't think I will."

"Why?"

"You're a _Career_ Roxas." She said it like it was the most obvious thing ever. "I know that and how do you know my name?" Namine rolled her eyes. "You're from District Two, the best District in Panem. You and Sora are famous."

Roxas bit his lip, "I guess you're right, what's your name?" Namine frowned, "I don't give my name out to tributes and you should already know. Considering we _did_ share the same training room and were all over the Capitol."

If he could, Roxas would've face-palmed. He knew her name, but just couldn't remember it. "You should go," She stated directing him back to where he came. "Wouldn't want you're allies worried now would you?"

Roxas chuckled, "Please, they'd be happy I'm lost; well except for Sora. I'll see you around." Namine smirked, "Yeah, when we kill each other. Next time would be different."

She watched Roxas walk off into the wilderness and leaned back against the trunk, her thoughts of being cold now gone. Suddenly she heard the national anthem go off. Namine looked into the sky to see the faces of the dead tributes.

_**Olette- District 3**_

_**Pence- District 4**_

_**Yuna- District 8**_

The anthem went off and Namine sighed. That was three of them so far, not bad. Twenty-one tributes, let's see the results tomorrow.

* * *

**That was chapter 2! Sorry if there were any mistakes and if the characters seemed a bit OOC, I mean it _is _the Hunger Games. Don't forget to review and I'll see ya later! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 3! Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, TWEWY, or the Hunger Games concept!**

* * *

There's no turning back

Chapter 3: Confusion

Namine woke up to silence. She was expecting to be in her bed and to smell her mom's cooking, only to realize she was in a forest. _'That's right,' _she thought. _'I'm still in the games or death road.' _She sat up and noticed her allies were still sleeping. "I mine as well go catch something to eat."

Namine grabbed her bow and headed off into the wilderness, staying light on her toes to not scare away any animals. She noticed a bird sitting on a tree. Staying silent, Namine slowly took aim and shot the bird straight in the eye.

The blonde made her way back to the campsite, with two birds and began cleaning them. Xion stirred and opened her blue eyes, only to lock with the same pair. "Oh hey, where did you go?"

"Xion, hi, I just went for a hunt."

The ebony haired girl watched her ally clean the animals cautiously. Xion herself would have never done that. District seven wasn't like District twelve, but sometimes they _did _starve.

"Did you learn from you're mom?"

Namine frowned, "What?"

"You're mom; did she teach you how to hunt and clean the bird." The blonde slightly shook her head, "Well she taught me how to clean the animals, but my dad taught me how to hunt."

Xion noticed Namine's blue eyes dull a bit at the mention of her father. She can tell something bad must've happened. "It's weird, they teach us all about thing a kid should know, but they never trained us for the Hunger Games."

Namine gave a nod, "True, but you can use hatchets, I can use bow and arrows, were kind of prepared."

"We weren't prepared for our names to be reaped."

Namine sighed. "What can our parents do about it? Once our names are pulled out, we have no choice but to participate, either that or death, but I guess it doesn't matter. You'll die in the games."

Xion smiled, "Not unless you're cautious and actually know what you're doing. Most of all have hope." Namine scoffed, "I _hoped _I wouldn't be in this mess, but look where that's got me."

"Who knows? Maybe there was a reason you were picked, all of us."

"Yeah to fight for our lives," Xion placed a hand on Namine's shoulder and grinned. "You know, Namine, there's something special about you, I just can't put my finger on it."

The blonde raised an eyebrow and unconsciously placed a hand on her necklace: A pencil and white notebook. "You draw?" Namine shrugged, "I do once in a while."

Axel woke up to the smell of…chicken? "Hey something smells good!" He stated, finding a fire and his allies with sticks. "Yeah, you can thank Namine!" Xion said. The redhead glanced at the blonde and gave a nod.

"What kind of food is it? Chicken?"

"No, it's a bird." Axel raised an eyebrow, "What kind of bird?" Namine shrugged, "I don't know ask the gamemakers!" The redhead scoffed, "Yeah, like I'll _really _do that." The blonde rolled her eyes and turned to Xion, "Can you wake up Kairi?" The ebony haired girl gave a nod and did as told.

"So, Namine, did you hunt the birds?"

"Yeah, back in our district, Kairi and I pretty much provided for the citizens there. Of course there were men who helped but, we kept them alive. Our mom is…the nurse you can say, saved a lot of lives."

Axel raised his eyebrows, "I asked you a question, not for a biography, jeez." Kairi sat next to Namine and yawned. "Hey, oh sweet you hunted!" She took a piece of the bird, placed it on a stick and began eating.

Xion giggled, "Someone was hungry," she handed Axel a stick with a bird and began eating. Namine took small pieces until she heard rustling. She stood up and looked around for the sound.

"What's wrong Nami?" Kairi asked. Another rustling sound and pounding footsteps. "You guys hear that?" Xion frowned and walked off, only to run back. "The Careers, their coming our way!"

The allies quickly gathered their stuff and zoomed off. "Roxas what did you do?" Namine mumbled. Kairi raised an eyebrow, "Did you just say Roxas?" The blonde realized she wasn't alone and shook her head. "I didn't say anything."

They kept running until the ground began shaking. "What's going on?" Xion asked. The ground began breaking and Axel widened his eyes, "Earthquake, we gotta get to high ground!"

Namine stopped at a tree and began climbing up the branches. "You guys need to climb! The Careers can still come!" Kairi sat on a branch and looked below. There were indeed Careers standing and looking around.

"Where are they Roxas, you said they would be there." Asked a blonde who Namine recognized to be Tidus. Selphie gave a nod, "Yeah and you were supposed to find Hayner too!

Sora put his hand up, "He's just a person. If he said they were there then take his word, besides Hayner could be anywhere!" Riku heard rustling and his eyes shifted to a black haired girl sitting in the trees. She stared at him with pleading blue eyes to not tell. Riku smirked and slightly gave a nod of his head.

XXX

Shiki and Neku wandered around the Arena. So far only three tributes were gone. Dead. "Were supposed to find Beat and Rhyme, any ideas Neku?" The orange haired boy only shrugged.

Shiki sighed, "You're so helpful." She muttered sarcastically. Her eyes traveled to a beautiful purple lily. She walked towards it and was about to pick it up until a green liquid squirted out. Shiki bent down to the grass and noticed that the liquid damaged a bush, leaving it in ashes.

"Whoa did you see that?" She asked. Neku gave a nod and grabbed her hand, "Come on let's continue walking."

During their trip Neku noticed some weird things going on. He would see shadows behind trees and some branches randomly fall. Something was up and he would get to the bottom of it.

A hissing sound appeared behind him. Neku turned around and narrowed his eyes, nothing was there. The orange haired boy looked to his side to notice Shiki was no longer there. "Shiki?"

"NEKU!"

That was no ordinary scream; it was _Shiki's _scream. He ran towards the noise and found his partner on the ground, tied up. Venomous snakes surrounded her and had their fangs ready. Taking action, he sliced each of their heads off with his axe. "Neku?" She whispered.

"It's okay Shiki, you're gonna be alright." He began to untie the ropes on her wrists and ankles.

"What do you mean? I'm right behind you." Neku frowned and turned around to see Shiki standing. No ropes, no snakes. The boy looked to see she wasn't on the ground. "Didn't you scream?"

Shiki slowly shook her head, "Uh, no and why did you randomly start cutting with you're axe. Nothing was there." Neku had an expression of confusion on his face. It wasn't real? The snakes were fake?

She placed her hand against her partner's for head. "Are you okay? Did something bite you?" Now that he thought about it, while he was asleep, he did feel pain in his arm.

He checked his arm and widened his arms. It was no bite; no, he was stung. There were no bees; it had to be a tracker jacker. "Oh no," Shiki frowned, "What's wrong?"

"A tracker jacker stung me! It causes hallucinations, which must've been why I freaked out."

"Indeed it is Nekky."

They slowly turned around to face…

XXX

Denzel and Marlene walked close together. They survived the Cornucopia which was a good thing. "I wanna go home." The brunette girl whispered. Denzel shrugged, "I do too, but there's nothing I can do about that."

"We still haven't found any water."

Realization struck Denzel like a brick. He suddenly stopped and dropped his bag. "Give me you're canteen, I'll find some." Marlene frowned, "What you can't go by yourself."

"Don't worry, if I'm not back by nightfall, come find me or go on."

The brunette couldn't believe what she was hearing; leave her partner all alone? She couldn't do that. "No, I'll go." Denzel shook his head. "I'll be fine Marlene, now give me you're canteen." She hesitated before handing him the item.

The brunette embraced him tightly then reluctantly released him. "Please come back." Denzel gave a nod and smirked, "Yes mother, what's my curfew?" Marlene playfully punched his shoulder and rolled her eyes. "Just come back."

Denzel smiled and ran off. Marlene sat down against the tree trunk. She then looked up at the sunset and closed her eyes, "Please let him come back, for me and Tifa's sake, he's all I have."

The brunette continued looking out into the sky, eating a few berries once in a while and dozed off.

Marlene and Denzel were sitting at a booth, in the bar 7th Heaven and playing a game with action figures and dolls. Marlene held a blonde Barbie who was standing in a corner wrapped in tissue paper. "Help, the dinosaur is coming to eat me!"

Denzel held a Buzz Lightyear action figure, "Too infinity and beyond!" He then made airplane sounds until he reached the Barbie. He kicked away the tall green dinosaur and grinned. "Oh thank you, you saved my life!"

Denzel was about to respond, until he heard screaming coming from outside. He walked towards the doors and gasped. "Were being under attack, hide!" Marlene did as told and hid under a table. The doors opened to reveal three silver haired men in tight black suits.

"Is here?" One muscular man built. "No, but there _is _someone here," Marlene gasped as they held Denzel by the collar of his dark blue shirt. The silver haired man pressed a gun to his forehead and smirked. "NO!" She screamed as she heard a gunshot.

Marlene sat up in cold sweat and looked around. She breathed a sigh of relief, but then sighed. Happy that the dream wasn't real, sad that she was still in the games. It was nighttime, Denzel wasn't back. She grabbed his stuff along with hers and began walking.

Suddenly she heard a scream that made the blood drain from her face. "DENZEL!" She screamed running towards the sound. She found him in the middle of a field with blood all over his face.

A spear was thrust in his stomach and it looked like fangs were by his neck and arms. "W-what happened?" She stuttered. Denzel shook his head and groaned in pain. Marlene held one of her knives and looked into the trees.

"Show yourselves instead of being cowards! Come on, I'll kill you in an instant!" Tears rolled down her cheeks as she collapsed onto Denzel's chest sobbing. He wished he could do something, tell his little sister it'll be okay; but he knew he would be lying.

* * *

**Alright that's chapter 3! Hope you guys enjoyed it and sorry for any mistakes and if it seemed so short, don't forget to leave a review! See ya later! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is chapter four of There's no turning back, hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, TWEWY, or the Hunger Games concept. **

* * *

There's no turning back

Chapter 4:Too close

Yoshiya "Joshua" Kiryu.

There he stood before Neku and Shiki, dressed in a gray dress shirt and dark gray pants. The funny thing was that he was a gamemaker, the _Head Gamemaker_. "Hello darlings," He stated brushing some stray blonde hair from his face.

Shiki frowned, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be watching over us?"

Joshua chuckled, "I would, but it seems you're friend Neku has a little accident." The orange haired boy raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"The sting, I know what it can cause, and not just hallucinations."

"You two are my favorites so far, fight, fight, fight. It's such an amazing sight to watch others kill each other for a fantastic life!" Shiki glared at him, "We have no choice but to participate!"

Joshua laughed and lightly caressed her cheek. "Feisty as ever my dear Shiki, that fire has never gone out." Neku slapped his hand away and protectively shoved his partner behind him. "Don't touch her." He growled.

"Ooh, someone jealous?" The male tribute slightly blushed. "No." The gamemaker smirked. "It's not polite to lie."

"And it's not polite to make games where young kids fight to the death!" Shiki spat.

Joshua chuckled. "Watch it there Shi-Shi, I wouldn't talk like that in front of the Head Gamemaker, the one who can _kill you _in an instant." Shiki reluctantly silenced herself and gripped her blowgun, ready to shoot him.

"Don't try to kill me; all you're attempts will be futile." Neku frowned. "How did you get here?" Joshua rolled his eyes and sighed with an annoyed expression on his face. "Do you _ever _listen? I created these games, which means I can come here anytime I want."

Shiki crossed her arms. "Hmph! someone is arrogant." She muttered. Joshua laughed out loud and put an arm behind his back like a gentleman. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I must plan other deadly ways and watch with amusement,"

He stepped back and slightly grinned, "Goodbye my favorite tributes, and may the odds be _ever_ in you're favor." In a flash he disappeared.

Shiki felt a chill go down her spine as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Neku raised an eyebrow as he noticed her actions. "You alright?" Shiki only glared at the spot where Joshua once was. "Just _peachy_. Let's go."

The two then walked off, trying to forget their encounter with the Head Gamemaker.

XXX

The Careers sat where they were, right below Kairi, Namine, Axel and Xion. As if it were fate, they decided to camp there. Namine felt her throat go dry as she longed for water. The last drink she had been before she went to the games; yesterday.

Namine glanced at her sister Kairi and silently sighed. Looks like they were trapped, but at least they can hear the Career's plan.

Roxas sat by the fire and looked into the sunset colored sky. His blue eyes were hard to miss and his blonde hair was even spikier due to the amount of wind. To Namine, it actually looked kind of cute, the way how his eyes reflected off the sky. Namine felt herself blushing as she looked away.

"Any ideas of where the other tributes might be?" Selphie asked sharpening her knife with another blade. "Well so far we haven't had any water and the only tributes we found are dead." Tidus stated feeding the fire.

"What about Hayner?" Riku asked. All eyes turned to Roxas who only shrugged, "Listen I didn't find him alright? This arena is HUGE! You expect me to do it in less than a day? Why don't you try it?"

In the speed of light, Selphie shoved Roxas against the tree and pressed her knife against his neck. "You better watch what you say. Remember, this is the _Hunger Games_, I can kill you right here right now."

Sora pushed her off and placed an arm out in front of his brother, "I won't let you hurt him, you'll have to go through me."

Selphie only scoffed as she withdrew her blade. Namine watched in awe at how dangerous these Careers were. She glanced at Xion who was lying against the trunk and watching them with amusement. The weird thing was that her eyes were locked on a specific silver headed tribute.

Namine smirked, looks like someone was developing a crush in a life-threatening situation. Something interrupted her from her thoughts; her blue eyes landed on Axel who was snoring loudly. To avoid the Careers from noticing, she picked up a twig and threw it at him.

The redhead shot up and glared at Namine, who put her index finger to her pale pink lips. Axel only rolled his eyes and went back to sleep. Kairi noticed this and silently giggled, as she motioned her sister to come over towards her.

Namine cautiously moved towards the end of the branch and raised an eyebrow. "Why can't we just kill them already?" She asked. The blonde shook her head, "Not right now."

"Why? They'll probably end up killing _us_."

"Kairi, I said no. They have to go away sooner or later." The redhead pouted and sighed. Namine was about to move back to her side when the branch snapped. Namine yelped as she felt the air rush beneath her.

Kairi, being fast from her reflexes, reached out her arm to catch her sister. The Careers looked up and frowned. "What was that commotion?" Tidus asked readying his spear. Namine covered her mouth as she dangled upside down. Her only downfall was her hair.

Selphie looked around with her sharp green eyes and glared. "There she is!" The brunette threw her knife missing only by an inch. Kairi pulled up her sister as the hid behind the trunk. "We'll get them down." Sora muttered clutching his sword.

Namine silently winced as she stared at the wound that was hurriedly bleeding. Looks like Selphie _didn't _miss. She held her hand against the cut and added pressure, making her yelp. "We can hear you!" Selphie yelled holding another knife.

Xion caught Kairi's attention with a couple of hand movements, _'We have to go!' _she mouthed. The redhead shrugged. _'How? Were trapped!' _The ebony haired girl frowned before raising up an index finger as if a light bulb lit up above her head. _'Tree jump!' _

'_What?' _

Kairi understood her words but was shocked. Xion kept persuading her until she gave in. "Nami, were getting out of here, were gonna tree jump." She whispered. Namine's eyes widened. "What?" Axel who was now awake stood up and pulled something out from his bag.

Kairi frowned and raised an eyebrow; Axel only smirked and motioned his hand to go. The three female tributes gave a nod and headed off into the wilderness. Axel held the item in his hand and kissed it. "I trust you." He whispered, throwing the item to the ground.

Smoke clouded the Careers campsite as they violently coughed. "What is that?" Selphie asked waving her hand. "Smoke bomb, everyone get away its poisonous if inhaled!" Riku stated already walking off.

Through the smoke, Roxas noticed a flash of blonde hair. He followed the trace of Namine, pulling his brother's arm along the way.

Namine held onto her arm as she jumped on the nearest trunks, getting away from the smoke. Looks like Axel performed a show for the audience, it'll probably gain sponsors. Not paying attention, the blonde fell through an opening and landing on the dirt, with a couple of scratches from the twigs.

Namine felt like her head was pounding loudly, as if someone slammed a hammer on her head and never stopped. Her eyes crossed as she caught flash of red and blonde hair?

"Nami, stay awake!" shouted a voice. The only thing she noticed was blood slide down her eye lid before blacking out.

XXX

Hayner still sat where he was, holding in his guts. His face was pale and his chocolate brown eyes were now dull. When the anthem for the dead tributes appeared, he knew that calling for Pence name was only a waste.

He heard footsteps and tried his best to stand up, only to find it useless. A girl with black hair bent down to inspect him. "Are you okay?" The blonde shook his head and groaned in pain. The girl noticed his arms clutched around his stomach and she slowly pierced the story together.

"Ah I see who did this to you?"

"A boy…with blonde spiky hair…he was with a girl with blonde hair and she had daggers…" The girl gave a nod and turned around, "Alright Squall come out! He's good, but hurt."

A boy with brown hair with multiple belts walked in and bent down next to the girl. "I'm Rinoa Heartily and this is Squall Leonhart, were gonna try to help you." She stated ruffling his blonde hair.

"I'm H-Hayner…" Suddenly, Squall frowned. "Did you say he had blonde spiky hair?" The injured tribute gave a nod. There was only one word that ran through Squall's mind.

_Cloud._

"We'll help you." He ripped off a piece of his t-shirt and tied it around the boy's stomach.

Hayner placed one hand on his wound and stared at the other. It was a dark red from so much blood. Squall slid his arm under Hayner's legs and carried him. "We should go find some water and do something with that wound." Rinoa gave a nod and two walked off.

About halfway through their journey, Hayner fell asleep. "Poor kid, I wonder what happened." The black haired girl wondered aloud.

"It's Cloud fault! He's always starting trouble, but I give him credit for his braveness and skills, they sure are something." Rinoa sighed. "That's no excuse for what he did," She then glanced at Hayner. "He won't last long."

"What do you think we should do?" Squall asked. "We can patch him up a bit then…" She looked into her partner's eye that hid the answer. Squall gave a nod as they continued off.

The three stopped at a small clearing. Squall sat the boy against a tree trunk, making sure his arm was around his stomach. "Are you sure we should do this?" Rinoa asked. The brunette shrugged, "It was you're idea, but it should happen when he wakes up."

Rinoa gave a nod and offered him a cracker from her bag, as they watched Hayner sleep.

Hayner sat in a small room with a worn out couch and a bunch of boxes. He sat with two teenagers. A girl with green eyes and wavy brown hair, another who was chubby with brown hair in a palm tree top hairstyle. "So, you guys we should go to the beach!" Hayner exclaimed.

"We don't have enough money! We need four tickets to board the train!" Pence stated.

Olette shrugged, "Well we _did _go before, we can come up with money with the things we did last time!" Hayner rubbed his chin, "Good idea! What do you think Roxas?" A blonde boy with spiky hair raised an eyebrow and gave a nod.

"I bet you weren't listening!" Olette spat with a playful glare.

"Hey, sorry guys! I was just daydreaming that's all." Hayner rolled his eyes, "Well, at least you paid _some _attention and not such a blockhead!" He stated punching him in the arm playfully.

"Oh thanks!" Roxas said sarcastically. The whole group laughed loudly, enjoying themselves.

Hayner opened his eyes and frowned. "That was a weird dream…the only one I really knew was Pence." He whispered. Hayner looked around and noticed Rinoa and Squall weren't around. "Hey you guys?" He shouted, but not too loud.

Rinoa appeared by his side and pulled out a dagger. "Hayner, you're not gonna make it," The blonde looked away, "I know but-,"

"It won't be long before you die in you're sleep. Please?"

The blonde thought about it before giving in. Squall walked up to them and stared at the boy. "Wait, can…can you do me a favor?" The brunette gave a nod. "Tell…my mentor, X-Xigbar, that he was the best mentor I could ever ask for." Rinoa smiled, "Will do."

Hayner closed his eyes as he felt the dagger to his neck. Before Rinoa slit this throat he had one last thought. _'Maybe if the Hunger Games weren't real…that dream would've came true.' _He faintly smiled and felt his blood run cold and his heart stop.

Rinoa tightly swallowed as she closed his eye lids and kissed his forehead. Even if they only met for twenty minutes or an hour, Hayner seemed like a good kid. His arm limply dropped down from his stomach, revealing some of his insides.

The canon went off, Rinoa and Squall moved away as the hovercraft dropped down to pick up Hayner. The black haired girl felt tears run down her cheek as she watched him go.

XXX

Beat and Rhyme navigated through the arena. They heard a canon which made the Bito siblings slightly jump. "I wondered who died this time." Rhyme wondered aloud. Beat shrugged, "Probably another innocent kid." It was silent between the two except for the crunching of leaves beneath their feet.

Rhyme heard rustling behind her. She turned around to find no one. Shrugging it off, the blonde continued walking until the rustling sound appeared again. "Hey, do you hear that?"

Her brother frowned. "Hear what?" Rhyme pressed a finger to her lips and pointed behind her. There goes the rustling. "It's probably an animal yo." He stated. Rhyme knew it wasn't when a dagger appeared at her feet.

Instinctively, Beat grabbed her hand as they ran through the forest. There were now footsteps instead. A dagger thrust itself within Beat's shoulder. Rhyme bent down to his side and inspected the wound. All she could think of was ouch.

She clutched the metal baton in her hand tightly as she looked around. There were leaves crunching and more rustling sounds. Her blue eyes traveled towards the trees. "Show yourself." She whispered. In a flash, a bunch of daggers rained down on her.

Rhyme blocked them all with her baton, some leaving scratches on her skin. "You're pretty tough." A blonde haired girl with an antenna like hairstyle smirked. Rhyme glared at her and looked at Beat who was still clutching his shoulder. "Look at what you did to my brother!"

Another blonde with spiky hair held a large sword, "You can blame her." He pointed to the girl beside him who grinned. "Let me introduce ourselves, I'm Larxene and this here is Cloud."

Rhyme rolled her eyes, "Skip the intros and let's get to the point." Larxene laughed out loud; which sounded menacing to the fourteen year old ears. "You think you can fight us off with _that _measly old thing?"

"She won't have to."

Rhyme looked up to see Beat who held his hatchet and was in a battle stance. "You take spiky and I'll take ant-lady over here," He whispered. The two gave a nod and lunged.

XXX

Marlene opened her brown eyes and looked around the field. It was just her and her brother. Speaking of him…

"Denzel?" She asked shaking his shoulder. He was always a heavy sleeper. "Come on wake up." She continued to shake him, until panic rushed through her. "Denzel? No, you can't do this." Marlene placed her ears to his heart, then his mouth; only to receive no answer.

"No, please, you can't be! Wake up, wake up!" She began pumping his heart and listening for any signs of life. Her hands were starting to become bloody. "Denzel don't leave! Tifa said we had to stick together! You're all I have!"

Her brother never woke up as Marlene began shaking violently with sobs. "No, no, no." She looked up into the sky and screamed. "Why?" She collapsed onto he's chest once again. "I wanna go home! I hate this! I hate the Hunger Games!" Maybe he wasn't asleep...

Selphie ran into the field to come face to face with the thirteen year old. She smirked and pulled out her knife, "I'll end it all for you!" She yelled. Marlene had a look of horror but determination and gripped Denzel's hand. "You die, I die, we'll do it together." She whispered.

Selphie took one last step and thrust the knife in Marlene's heart. The brunette felt blood drip down her hands and cough up into her mouth. She collapsed onto the ground still holding her brother's hand.

The canon sounded throughout the arena. There goes two more tributes dead. Nineteen tributes left.

* * *

**That's all for this chapter! Sorry for any mistakes you guys noticed or errors...I'll see ya next time! Oh and don't forget to leave a review no flames please! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait! I was planning on updating a few days ago but I never got the chance, oh well here it is!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, TWEWY, or the Hunger Games concept**

* * *

The games chapter 5

Namine woke up and rubbed her eyes. From her sight, she can tell that she was in the forest. Her hands immediately flew to her head and groaned. "Ah you're awake!" The blonde turned around to see Xion walking towards them. "Uh, yeah, what happened?"

"We found some water!"

Kairi sat by her sister's side and smiled. "Hey, how are you?" She handed the blonde a canteen filled with water. Namine drank eagerly without answering. "Geez, calm down," Her blue eyes traveled to Roxas. Namine pulled out her bow and arrow, glaring. "What is he doing here?"

"Relax, they helped." Xion stated. The blonde frowned, "_They_?" To answer her question, a brunette with spiky hair emerged from the trees. "Sora?" She whispered. Axel walked to their little circle and sat beside Xion. "Looks like its explanation time."

Kairi sighed. "Ok, so when Axel threw the smoke bomb last night you, me and Xion were already in the trees. It turns out you found an opening and fell-," She was interrupted by the boys bursting laughter. Namine glared at each them, her face red from embarrassment and anger.

"As I was saying, when you fell, you landed on you're head and it was pretty bad. You were bleeding and had a concussion. We had to bandage you up and let you rest. Meanwhile, you were asleep and it just so happened that Sora and Roxas split up from the Careers ended up here, due to the smoke bomb. Since we were kind of defensive of each other, we created an alliance and they helped us find water. You can figure out the rest."

Namine gave a nod and put down her weapon. "Alright fine, thanks by the way." Sora rubbed his neck and sheepishly laughed. "Yeah, but it's kind of crazy how you fell." Roxas snickered, "Got that right, you're clumsy Namine!"

Said blonde glared and grabbed the collar of their shirts. "You better watch what you say, I'm not afraid to pull an arrow." Axel raised his eyebrows, "Ooh, someone gained strength in a concussion."

Xion rolled her eyes and stared at the spiky haired twins, "So, are you with the Careers or us?" Roxas and Sora exchanged a glance before nodding. "We don't know where they are, so were with you. But when it comes to just us, were gonna have to split."

Kairi frowned, "What should we do now? We found water, Namine and I can hunt, are we gonna wait until we get killed?" Roxas bit his lip. "Well, the only Careers left is me, Sora, Selphie, Tidus and Riku, well he _had_ to join to save his life, we'll make a plan."

Axel grinned, "Alright, so we gonna kill em?" Sora chuckled at his antics. "There's a hundred percent chance that they might be camping out in the Cornucopia, if they found their way there. We should probably try and head there, if not stay here."

Namine shook her head. "Staying here is not an option, were right by the river I'm assuming, the gamemakers will try anything to make us move." Xion sighed, "She's right. We should head to the Cornucopia."

"Are you sure? What if the Careers _are _there?" Kairi asked. Sora shrugged, "I guess it'll be an all out battle."

XXX

Rhyme was currently trying to avoid Larxene's attacks, which was pretty difficult considering how fast she was. A dagger fell right in front of her feet. Rhyme moved back when a hand hit her neck. The blonde gasped and fell to her knees. Larxene stepped in front of the girl and lifted her chin.

A dagger was pulled out and placed on her neck, "Hmm, you were a struggle to fight." Larxene stated. "I can end you're life right now." _'Just wait for the right moment Rhyme.' _The blonde thought.

Rhyme's baton was clutched tightly in her hands. "I'd like too see you try." She whispered threateningly. "A request, let's see-," Larxene was interrupted when Rhyme slapped the baton at the back of her head. The blonde backed away and got in a battle stance.

Larxene growled and stood up. "You made the worst mistake." She threw two daggers which pinned Rhyme to a tree. The blonde tried struggling but it was no use. "I'll kill you once and for all!" Just as Larxene was about to throw the final blow, she froze.

Blood slid down her chin from the mouth as she pulled out a dart from her neck. Larxene twitched a bit before her eyes rolled up to the back of her head, crashing to the ground. Rhyme frowned and looked to see a brunette with glasses holding a blowgun. "Looks like you never got the chance, don't mess with my friend." She said to the dead corpse.

A cannon sounded throughout the arena, birds fluttering out into the distance.

The brunette walked up to Rhyme and pulled the daggers out of the shirt. Upon closer inspection, the blonde gasped. "Shiki!" It was true; the two _were _friends along with Beat and Neku. The four were once in the same district, until Rhyme and Beat had to move to District eleven. The brunette embraced Rhyme with Mr. Mew. "Looks like I came just in time."

Rhyme chuckled, "Yeah, where's Neku, he's with you right?" Shiki gave a nod. "He went to go help Beat, do you know where he is?"

The blonde shook her head. "No, he was fighting with some spiky haired guy; Cloud was his name I think." Shiki nodded. "Ok, let's go get em!"

The two teens navigated through the forest, until they heard sounds of struggle. "That must be them!" Shiki stated running behind a tree.

Rhyme was about to ask what she was doing when the brunette readied her blowgun. The blonde immediately caught on and stood across from Shiki behind a different tree.

Beat and Neku were currently dodging attacks from Cloud. Turns out, the spiky haired male was pretty skilled. In one sharp breath, Shiki aimed and pulled the trigger. Cloud noticed the dart and blocked it with his sword.

Neku turned around and slightly smirked at Shiki. Rhyme ran out into the battlefield and began to battle Cloud with her baton. It was no use, he was stronger than her, but Rhyme didn't give up. That was until Cloud gave a secret attack.

Beat noticed this and took the blow. Rhyme stared in horror, "Beat!" She screamed. The sword stabbed him in the stomach and came out from his back. Cloud pulled the blade out and stared. He didn't want this, he didn't want to kill. The blonde immediately fled from the scene.

Rhyme dropped to her brother's side and began rummaging through her bag. She pulled off his shirt and wrapped a bandage around his stomach. She almost collapsed at the bloody sight. To say the least, it was a bloody massacre. Putting his shirt back on, Rhyme embraced him, but not too tight. "It's alright, I'll save you."

Beat weakly smirked, "You are something yo." Neku stood next to him with his arms crossed. He turned up the volume on his headphones and buried his face in the collar of his neck. Though he may not have shown it, his eyes revealed sadness. Shiki wiped away her tears and sadly smiled, "He'll be ok Rhyme."

The blonde only stared at his wound. "It's my fault." She whispered. The brunette frowned. "No it's not."

"Yes it is! If I had paid attention this wouldn't have happened!"

Beat shook his head. "No it ain't Rhyme…don't think that." Rhyme balled her hands into fists. "You have a wound in you're shoulder, stabbed in you're stomach and it's all because you were saving my life! I'm so selfish!"

Shiki threw an arm around Rhyme and was about to say something when Beat interrupted her. "Listen, I don't regret savin' yo life aight? You ain't selfish and you my lil sis, I'm supposed to protect you. I want you to win these games…even if I don't come out alive."

Rhyme stared at him in disbelief. This was such a Twilight moment. "I'll get stronger, I promise. This time it'll be me with the wounds and scars!" Neku watched with slight amusement in his eyes. "You're already strong Rhyme."

All eyes turned to the orange haired teen who haven't spoken since. "You managed to hold your own with Larxene, no one could've lasted that long. You blocked all of her attacks, I would be proud." Rhyme stared at him and cast her eyes downwards. "I-I guess you're right."

Beat weakly grinned, "Nah, he _is _right." The blonde only hugged him whispering apologies. Shiki smiled and walked over to her partner. "I never knew you spoke words of wisdom." Neku smirked. "From time to time, wish I could take my _own _advice."

XXX

Rikku hopped in the trees clutching her blades. Needless to say, she was furious that her cousin Yuna was dead. She sworn to herself that she would kill however murdered Yuna without hesitation. Rikku had some thoughts in mind on how the culprit would be; the Careers, Larxene, and Cloud.

The blonde jumped from a tree and looked around. She was in a meadow by herself. Rikku walked towards the center and stopped when her foot landed on something. Curious, the blonde bent down to retrieve…a red ribbon. "Huh?"

Rikku racked her brain for who the ribbon might belong to, or who wore it during the interviews. A face came into mind with brunette hair in a long braid. Marlene Wallace.

The blonde stared at the ribbon in distraught, who would've killed such an innocent child? By the looks of it, Denzel must've died along with her, due to what they showed last night; the faces of the dead tributes. "That's so…sad." She whispered.

"Tell me about it."

Rikku readied her blades and got in a battle stance to see…Cloud Strife, one of the culprits. "Cloud, what are you doing here?" The blonde shrugged, "This _is _the Hunger Games I can go wherever I want."

Rikku smirked, "So you here to kill me off?" Cloud looked down towards the ground. "I don't want to kill anyone." _'Or tell you what happened to Yuna.' _He thought. The blonde lowered her weapons and frowned. "You don't? Hmm that's weird, considering how you're partners with Larxene and all." She looked around him, "Say where _is _Larxene?"

"She's dead. I don't know who killed her, but it could've been those two blondes who we encountered." Rikku raised an eyebrow. "Who?" Cloud could only shrug, "I don't know but they seemed like siblings." Rikku gave a nod. "Beat and Rhyme Bito, they don't seem like much of a threat."

"Believe me, they kind of were."

It was silent before Rikku frowned. "So, Cloud I guess you're all alone now huh?" The blonde nodded. "Yeah, my goal is to get out of here alive." Rikku smirked, "Mine is to kill whoever murdered my cousin Yuna," She then eyed him closely, "Do you know who did it?"

Cloud could only stare at her, debating if he should tell. If he told her it was Larxene, would she kill him? Then again, Larxene is dead and since he was there the day Yuna was murdered, Rikku would probably slaughter him. "No, I don't."

Rikku glared at him and held her weapons tight. "You hesitated to answer!" Cloud looked into her green eyes. "I didn't."

The blonde stared until she gave a nod, "Okay, in that case, I think we should be allies for the time being." Rikku held out a hand in which Cloud shook. "Alright, allies it is."

Rikku walked up to Cloud and put the blade to his neck, "If you betray me in the slightest of ways, I will not hesitate to kill you." Cloud smirked and held his sword above her head. "Same, I can actually do it right now." It was silent as the two glared at each other, until Rikku removed her blade and stepped back from Cloud.

"I think this alliance could work."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this one! I tried to make Beat seem like himself and sorry if Rikku seemed a bit OOC (I thought she did considering how hyper she is). I also tried to add some of the TWEWY storyline into this fanfic by Beat trying to save Rhyme's life before the died in the game, in this case, Beat is taking a stab wound instead. Well that's it, I'll see ya next time! Oh and don't forget to leave a review! Sorry for any mistakes that was found.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 6! Sorry for the long wait, since school is in I'll probably update on the weekends. Enjoy!**

* * *

There's no turning back chapter 6

The gang walked through the deadly forest filled with poisonous natures. They were walking in pairs; Sora and Kairi, Axel and Xion, Roxas with Namine. The blonde was very cautious around him, just in case he pulled a fast one, she would be the first to act. "So, uh, how's life?" Roxas asked.

Namine raised an eyebrow, "If it weren't for the Hunger Games, I'd say life is fine and dandy." She let out a dry laugh. "Oh who am I kidding? My life still wouldn't have been any better."

"Care to share?"

Namine scoffed and kicked the dirt. "It's pretty obvious Roxas, I'm from district twelve! The poorest district in Panem, well aside from thirteen but it's been bombed. The Capitol is getting crueler every second. Before it was only one boy and one girl to participate in the games, now it doesn't matter what gender! They just want anyone to die!"

Roxas covered her mouth. "Shh, don't say things like that! The Capitol is watching us and they can kill you any second. You also need sponsors." Namine considered this thought. "I'll die in the games anyway."

"You don't know that."

Namine stared at him like he grown two heads. "Are you stupid? Look at me! I'm so petite! Anyone can throw me over a fence with ease, I'm an easy target!" Roxas glared at her. "_You're _the stupid one! It doesn't matter if you're small; you have a better chance in winning than I do."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Don't be silly, you're from district two! You and Sora are known as the 'Dual Wielders'. You guys even own a keyblade thingy because of your reputation. You probably have millions of sponsors, not to mention how handsome you two are."

Namine suddenly froze at what she said and blushed. Roxas smirked, "I'm sorry what?" The blonde began speed walking away. "I didn't say anything."

"I believe you said I'm handsome."

"I lied." Roxas chuckled, "You're lying now." Namine sighed, "Listen, you two _are _handsome but-," She was suddenly pushed into the dirt; getting her white dress dirty. Good thing she had shorts under. Roxas held her down and she glared, "What is wrong with you?"

"Shut up." He hissed.

"You liar! I knew we shouldn't-," Her voice was muffled when he put a hand over her mouth. "I'm not gonna kill you, just listen." Namine still glared but it slowly disappeared as she heard growling and heavy footsteps.

Namine pushed Roxas aside and looked through the bushes, only to have shivers trail down her spine. What she saw was…indescribable. It was a…person? No a creature, with a distorted face.

Blood dripped from its eye sockets and it limped throughout the forest. Its mouth had venom slowly sliding down its 'face.' Tattered clothes and sores all over its arms, it was horrible.

"What is that?" Roxas whispered. Namine could only shake her head and cover her mouth, trying her hardest not to throw up. Across from her, Namine caught Kairi's eye who was had disgust written all over her face. The thing was gone and the group slowly emerged from their hiding spots.

"Alright, the gamemakers are obviously drunk to create _that_." Axel said. Even though it was a joke, no one laughed. "That is truly disgusting! It's like…a… I don't even know!" Xion cried. "There called Engravers."

All eyes turned to Sora. Kairi frowned, "Engravers?"

"Yup, it's the gamemakers…creation to help make the games interesting." Namine raised an eyebrow, "How do you know this?" This time it was Roxas who spoke, "They prepared us for it before we were reaped, just stay away from them okay? They are deadly and can kill you in unimaginable ways."

Thought's filled Namine's mind, limbs being ripped apart, melting flesh, things that made her want to vomit. "Well let's just go find these Careers and stop worrying about the Engravers. The last thing we want is for them to find us." Xion stated.

The group gave a nod and continued walking. Trying to forget what they just saw.

XXX

Rhyme bit her lip and stared at Beat. She still felt guilty for what happened, even if Neku and Shiki said it wasn't. Speaking of those two, they went to find food while she stayed helping Beat. Rhyme watched her brother sleep as she caressed his face, "I'm sorry bro."

A tear slid down her face and she didn't bother wiping it away. "Dearest Rhyme, you need to get you're head in the game." Said girl froze as she stared ahead of her. There stood the head gamemaker, Joshua.

"W-what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be planning on how to kill us?" Joshua smiled and walked closer. "Oh, Rhyme, I have people for that." The blonde looked at her feet. "What happened Josh? Things used to be so easy and you weren't like this."

The blonde glared at the ground, "What are you talking about?"

"You changed; I know you didn't change for the good though." Joshua scoffed, "You don't know what's good. This is who I am Rhyme, things change when you're older."

"We were best friends, I know you didn't create these games and I know you're under President Xemnas orders, but do you feel like its right? To watch kids fight to the death?" Joshua continued to glare at the ground, the first time he was speechless.

"Look at him Josh! My brother is dying because of you! Because of Xemnas, because of these stupid Hunger Games!" Rhyme was starting to become angry.

"We always talked about how one day we'll rebel against Xemnas, how things will change, but you just had to move to the Capitol and you let them change you!"

"What was I supposed to do? You know how my father is, I couldn't just say no!"

"Did you at least have a say in this? Or did you just go along with the Games like you had no clue?" Rhyme glared at him and balled her hands into fists. "We were best friends and you let it all go to waste. The thing is you seem to enjoy it too. Do you enjoy seeing Beat die? You're best friend? Would you enjoy seeing me-,"

She was interrupted when a pair of soft lips pressed against hers. Rhyme blushed a deep scarlet and slowly kissed back. It felt like bliss for the two blondes and Rhyme almost thought that she wasn't in the arena; that her brother wasn't dying, and there was no care in the world. _Almost._ Joshua broke away and leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry," He whispered. "But things are the way they turn out to be." Joshua wrapped his arms around her small waist.

Rhyme did the same and put her arms around his neck. "I know, just don't let this get to you're head." He chuckled. "Always worrying about someone else huh? Still the same, good luck dearest."

He was gone, just disappeared.

Rhyme sighed and sat back down next to her brother. "Joshua, I know you're still in there." She heard rustling in the bushes and she readied her baton. Neku and Shiki appeared. "Hey what's up did we miss anything?" Shiki asked.

Rhyme only smiled and shook her head. "Nothing important."

XXX

Rikku and Cloud walked from the meadow and back into the forest. It was awkwardly silent, except for Cloud who coughed every now and then. "Would you stop that?" Rikku snapped. "What I can't cough?"

"No it's annoying!"

It was once again silent until Rikku stopped. She began feeling dizzy and she clutched her head. Voices began to run through her mind which made her very confused. "_It's you're fault!" _That was Yuna's voice.

"_You killed me!" _

"Stop it Yuna!" Rikku dropped to her knees and bent over. _"Why weren't you there?" _The blonde gritted her teeth, "I'm sorry!" Blisters began to form on her skin. Cloud began shaking her, "Rikku, snap out of it!"

The blonde let out an agonizing scream. "Make it stop, please?!" Without thinking, Cloud hit Rikku's neck, causing her to fall unconscious. "Sorry." He whispered. The blonde noticed that her blisters began to get worse and slowly start to bleed.

"What?" he asked himself.

None of this was making sense to Cloud. Why was Rikku screaming? Why did random blisters form on her skin? He sighed and carried her bridal style. It wasn't best to stay in the same area. Cloud began to think about what just happened. No one was causing her pain, but she _did _scream Yuna's name.

The blonde stopped at a small clearing and frowned. There were items scattered on the ground. He set Rikku down against a tree and began walking to pick up some of the items. "I wouldn't touch those if I were you."

Cloud already knew who that voice belonged to. "A well set trap, _Squall_." The brunette's sword as pointed to Cloud's back. "Been awhile spiky." The blonde smirked, "Likewise."

"If you touch him, you'll regret it."

In front of him stood Rinoa pointing daggers which were aiming for his neck. "Clever I see." Leon frowned, "It's too dangerous Rinoa, this is a fight between me and him, I don't want you getting hurt." The black haired girl raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Rinoa gave a nod, gathered the scattered items and left the clearing. "Be careful!" She called out. Squall smirked, "Don't worry, this won't be long."

Cloud turned around and pulled out his sword. "So, never thought we'd meet like this." The brunette shrugged. "It was gonna happen one way or another." It was silent as the two glared at each other until, "Oh yeah, Squall?"

"What?"

"Don't hold back." Leon smirked. "_Don't _worry." After one last glare, the battle started and only metal against metal was heard.

XXX

Tidus and Riku stood in the Cornucopia, watching Selphie pace back and forth. "This isn't right! Our group is down to three! Who knows where Roxas and Sora are? We should've killed the blonde girl when we had the chance!"

Riku raised an eyebrow, "Is she always like this?" he asked lowly. Tidus shrugged, "This is only the beginning, I got this." The blonde walked up to Selphie and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Relax, the answer is right in front of you're face you know?"

Selphie scoffed, "Are you trying to be _smart _with me?"

"No that's his job," He pointed to Riku who rolled his eyes. "Think about it Selph, us three against the other tributes, we'll die. We need to do something to ensure our survival."

Selphie was dumbfounded. "What is it?"

Tidus began shaking her shoulders. "Recruit! We need to recruit more tributes so that way the Careers, meaning us, will boost and we'll have a better chance of winning." He let go and began walking around.

"Sora and Roxas are traitors, they obviously went with blondie and her redheaded sister. We need to think about the tributes we need on our side." Selphie smiled. "That's genius!"

"Ain't it? Wow, I thought you'd think of that, since you are pretty desperate to come back out alive, just to get to Irvine, that drunken slob." Selphie blushed. "He may be a drunk, but sure is cute!"

"Who will need to recruit?" Riku asked. "Let's think about whose left. It's us, Kairi, Namine, Roxas, Sora, Xion, Axel, Cloud, Squall, Rinoa, Beat, Rhyme, Neku, Shiki and Rikku; seventeen of us. Now, Cloud and Squall are pretty strong and Neku is skilled. We definetly need Shiki and her blowgun." Tidus stated.

"You're right, but what about Kairi, Namine, Roxas, Sora, Xion, and Axel? Not to mention Beat, Rinoa, and Rhyme." Selphie asked.

"I'll kill, Beat, you kill Rhyme and Riku will kill Rinoa." The brunette grinned. "Excellent, but Squall would want to protect Rinoa."

Tidus smirked, "You're a good liar convince him that she's 'alive'. As for the others you mentioned, I have a feeling they'll come for us. Is the plan confirmed?"

Selphie gave a cheer. All eyes turned to Riku who hesitantly nodded. As much as he didn't want to kill, especially Xion, he had to prove he was worthy. Besides, he had a special little plan for the Careers.

* * *

**Ooh, what plan does Riku have? What's wrong with Rikku? What's going on between Joshua and Rhyme?All of this will be revealed next chapter! Well most of it. Sorry if it was so short or had any mistakes. So basically, I pretty much explained the tributes that are left. This chapter is for all you JoshuaxRhyme fans out there! (I now find it pretty adorable)The next update would be next saturday. Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here it is guys chapter 7! Sorry if there are mistakes or any OOC-ness, well enjoy!**

* * *

There's no turning back chapter 7

The gamemakers were sitting in their chairs, all white, rows upon rows. In the center sat a 3-D design of the arena. Joshua inspected the design and noticed that the arena needed more…suspense. The creatures were good, but there needed to be more deadly nature.

Perhaps he should change the setting into something…devious? He began thinking until his thoughts landed on something interesting. Joshua's old home, before Panem; Shibuya, surely it was still running.

"Everyone stop for a moment." He called out. The gamemakers faced their leader with a hint of confusion. "The arena must be more eye-catching and suspenseful. Does anyone know of Shibuya?" Silence filled the air, and at once all gave a nod. "Excellent, change the arena from the forest to the city!"

"Sir, what do you have in mind?" A gamemaker asked.

"Don't worry, all will be revealed. Release more Engravers the games are about to reach its peak." Joshua smirked but that slowly disappeared when a door slid open revealing President Xemnas. The room went silent and the tension arose.

"Joshua, I request to speak to you privately."

The blonde gave a nod and excused himself from the room. "Yes, Xemnas, what is it?" His amber eyes pierced through his soul. "I have been noticed of your recent visiting's to the arena," Joshua felt the blood drain from his face a bit. "Yes, is there something wrong?"

"Rhyme is it? The young girl you have feelings for, am I correct?"

"What about Rhyme?" Joshua was becoming a bit defensive. What could Xemnas want with her? Unless… "The kiss you made public, has given a spark upon the crowds of Panem," Well, this was slightly good news.

"I heard of the Arena changing. Perhaps we can give an uproar upon fans of the Hunger Games?" Xemnas suggested. "I don't follow you sir."

"The girl! You must kill off the girl! That way the fans will want to know your feelings of her death." Joshua froze as they began walking and ended up in President Xemnas room. Kill…Rhyme? "I don't understand. If she perished, confusion will be upon all viewers."

Xemnas smirked. "Not if it was the _arena _that killed her. Better yet, the Engravers,"

Joshua was about to speak, but Xemnas words shut him up. "Fame will bring upon the Games, if you have the same fate." He let this sink in as his eyes traveled to the desk; there sat berries, _Dusk_ berries. "You mean for me to die? What does this all bring me? Not happiness, I'm sure."

"Your father will be proud." Those words struck him hard. Joshua always wanted to gain attention on his father, but never succeeded. Xemnas gave a sickeningly sweet smile. "You should consider this Joshua. Do it for the games, for your father." With that said, the silver headed man walked out of the room, leaving Joshua to think.

XXX

The gang walked through the forest. Their stomach's slightly grumbling but ignored. Namine walked by Roxas and noticed how dazed he looked. It was amazing to watch him in that state, he looked very peaceful. "Arena changing, arena changing."

A voice commander echoed throughout the forest and the gang looked around in confusion. "Shifting, shifting." The grass and mud beneath their feet began to take the form of solid ground; concreate. The trees were starting to disappear to less numbers.

"Formatting, formatting, change complete. Happy Hunger Games, may the odds be ever in your favor."

Their surroundings began to change from a forest…to a city? It looks like they were in Shibuya, in the middle of the Scramble Crossing. There were only a couple of people and the gang had to stay close. "What just happened?" Xion whispered. "The arena changed." Sora answered.

"This is impressive," Axel stated looking at the skyscrapers above. "It really looks like were in the city." The graphics and lighting were amazingly lit. The only problem was the cars, they weren't moving yet people were still flagging for some. "Do you guys think the Cornucopia is still in the center?" Namine asked.

"Wouldn't it be here then?" Kairi said. "This _is _the center right?" Roxas shook his head, "I think the gamemakers hid it somewhere, a place where we wouldn't look." A thought suddenly struck Sora. "How will we find food?"

"There must be some food shops here right?" Axel suggested.

"You can't be serious, your not _actually _gonna eat from there, are you?" Xion said staring at her brother like he just exploded. "Axel's right, it's worth a shot. Where else can we find food? Last time I checked, cities don't have animals here in the wild." Sora stated.

"Were you guys prepared for this?" Namine asked. Roxas bit his lip, "I'm surprised we weren't. The thought of changing the arena was obviously last minute."

"Well, instead of standing here, how about we go somewhere?" Xion suggested.

The group began walking and it seemed like there footsteps were the only sounds. The clouds in the sky looked pretty convincing. "This is weird; do they expect us to actually trust the food shops here?" Kairi asked. "I got it!" Namine stated.

"What?"

"The birds! We can eat those." Everyone stared at Namine and fell down anime style. "Uh sorry to break it to ya sis, but I'm not eating a bird!" Kairi stated. "Come on! You guys wanna starve?"

"If you haven't noticed Nami, birds carry diseases." Xion said.

"We can go to the zoo! Ueno zoo!" Sora suggested. "Do you know how far it is especially by walking?!" The brunette rolled his eyes at Xion. Axel sighed, "Alright, alright, we still have some fruits and we can find some in grocery stores or whatever, it'll last us to make it to the zoo, if not we'll eat the birds."

"Axel's gotta good plan, nice job buddy." Roxas stated patting his back with a smirk. The redhead looked at the spiky haired blonde weirdly. "Yeah, uh, thanks."

The group began walking away from the Scramble, but stopped when a girl no older than fourteen stared at them. "Uh, hello." Sora greeted.

The girl seemed normal, wearing only a t-shirt and jeans, her eyes which were amber seemed lifeless; compared to Xemnas which pierced through your soul. "It's time to sleep in peace." She whispered. Roxas raised an eyebrow but quickly jumped back when the girl opened her mouth and blood squirted out.

The girl charged at them with full speed and looked like she was ready to bite. Instinctively, Roxas stabbed the girl in the mouth. The sword stuck out through the back of her head. Blood splattered on his clothes and face. The girl, still with the blade in her mouth clawed at Roxas. "Whoa, she's a fighter." Axel whispered.

Namine raised her bow, took aim and fired a arrow right in the girl's head. Her arms stopped moving and her body fell limp. Roxas waved his sword around and the girl immediately fell off towards the street. "Was she a zombie or something?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know and that was…weird." Roxas stated with horror and confusion strewn across his face.

XXX

Rhyme, Beat, Neku and Shiki frowned when they noticed the arena change. They knew where they were; Shibuya, where they came from. This would be kind of easy, they knew Shibuya inside out. They were currently by the Hachiko statue. "The arena's changed." Shiki stated.

"Why?" Beat asked.

Rhyme knew the answer. "Joshua, he's the only one besides us who know about it I guess and look, he put us by the Hachiko statue, where we used to meet up." It all seemed to make sense know.

Neku frowned, "Do you think we'll pass by our old houses?" It was silent, what if they did? This is where they lived before Panem even existed!

No one decided to answer Neku's question. "Beat, can you still walk?" Rhyme asked. The blonde tried standing up, but failed. "Nah," Surprisingly, Neku lifted an arm under Beat and helped him walk. "We'll go into a store and Beat can rest there, Shiki you can shield us."

The brunette gave a nod and held her gun. Rhyme helped Beat walked and the four of them set foot in Shibuya.

They ended up in a store called Seibu with nine floors. "Alright, we'll stay on the ground floor and only go up when there's tributes after us." Neku stated setting Beat down on a chair. It seemed like his wounds were getting worse.

"Shiki and I will check the place out, Rhyme stay with you're brother." He ordered.

Neku and Shiki began walking up the steps and ended up on the second floor. A restaurant. The smell of food was mouth watering and driving them nuts! "Resist it." Shiki stated.

Neku smirked, "I should be telling _you _that." He joked. Shiki playfully glared at him, "Oh whatever phones!"

"Stalker."

Shiki paused and her heart began beating loudly. "You still remember that name?" The orange haired boy gave a nod. "Uh, yeah, how could I forget? It was the first name I called you." Shiki smiled and ruffled his hair. "Right, I just thought you wouldn't remember."

Neku looked at her and frowned. "Why would you think that?" The brunette nervously laughed. "Well you're always quiet and…I just don't know why I thought that." The orange haired boy raised an eyebrow. "Well, we _are _friends I guess." Shiki bit her lip, "Friends, right."

Neku noticed something different about her tone, it was happy but disappointment and…doubtful? Hesitantly, he reached and grabbed her hand. Shiki looked at him in shock and with red tinted cheeks. She could've sworn she saw him smirk a bit. "Well, let's inspect." She suggested.

The two walked around the restaurant holding hands, until they heard something. It sounded like footsteps, heavy ones too. The two gripped their weapons in their free hands. They got closer and instead of hiding, they faced whatever it was head on.

What it was was beyond their expectations.

It was Xemnas, and then it wasn't Xemnas. He was covered in blood and he looked ready kill.

XXX

Leon and Cloud were dodging attacks left and right, but the battle soon stopped when their surroundings changed to a city. "What the…" Cloud trailed off when Leon struck a hidden attack. The blonde had blood dripping from his arm. "Smart idea brunette, but you should look around."

Squall only focused on his target. "I know already the wind level changed." Cloud blocked the next attack and backflipped away from Squall. The blonde dodged and aimed for his legs. Squall jumped up in the air and raised his sword above his hair.

The blonde backflipped and took the chance to swipe away his sword, resulting in success. Squall smirked, "Clever Cloud, but not smart."

He pulled a circular object from his pocket and through it in front of his opponent. Smoke spread all around them and Cloud stepped away from the poisonous air.

Once it cleared, Cloud looked around to see Squall was gone. "Coward." He muttered. The blonde took a look around and noticed that it was no longer a forest. "This'll be hard." He then realized that Rikku wasn't by his side anymore.

"Rikku, Rikku!" He called out.

She was _right _there, sitting by the tree. "Then Rinoa must've been separated from Squall too." Cloud began walking; at least he can get a headstart on where he was and to find food. "So much for being a good partner." He muttered.

_*Meanwhile*_

Rikku woke up to see herself in a store. Wait what? She instantly got up and looked around. Yup, she was indeed in a store, but it was for music. This didn't make sense, where's the forest? Why is everything so modern? Curiously, Rikku walked towards the door and took a peeked through the glass. Everything was so…city like.

Was this Shibuya? It had to be, but…how? "The arena must've changed." She whispered. "Where's Cloud? All I remember was when…actually I don't remember anything, except the fact that I was screaming."

The blonde sighed and walked around the store. It seemed decent this can be her…HQ, when she came from checking out the city. She sadly chuckled, HQ, the word seemed so bitter.

It was what; she, Yuna, and Paine would call the cave they found in district 8. The Gullwings was their name.

Rikku stopped walking when she heard bell of the door, signaling an arriving customer. Instinctively she hid behind a shelf with rock music and peeked at who was coming in.

It was a brunette with short hair, halter-neck top with a pink hood, black boyshorts, sash like ankle length blue and white half-skirt, a pouch on her left hip, and laced knee boots. The only thing was her eyes, one green and one blue. She resembled Yuna a whole lot. Wait a second…

"Rikku?" she asked.

The blonde only stared with her mouth agape completely shocked. Yuna was dead; she heard the canon, saw the pictures in the sky! How was it possible? Rikku hopped up and placed a blade against the girl's neck. "Who are you?"

"What are you talking about? It's me Yuna!"

Rikku only glared, "Oh yeah? Prove it!" The brunette stared the blonde in the eyes. "I call you Yunie and we were named the Gullwings with you, me and Paine." It was silent and Rikku was very confused letting this sink in. "B-but you're dead! I saw your picture in the sky and I heard the canon!"

Yuna only shook her head, "No, that was another tribute, Pence I think was his name. Come on Rikku, it's me your cousin." The blonde stared at her before hesitantly giving out a hug. "Glad to have ya back."

The brunette evilly smirked and looked at her wrist. There were the words, _'Property of Panem.' _written on her skin. "Glad to be back."

* * *

**Ooh what's gonna happen? For all you people who wanted to see the battle with Squall and Cloud, I'm sorry it was very short and not very descriptive. The reason is because I decided to save the battle for something...bigger, better. I added some TWEWY action and tried to make Neku and Joshua in character. By the way, the random girl Roxas encountered was that J-pop girl in the blue dress in Resident Evil: Retribution. (Mika Nakishima) Also that movie was AWESOME! A whole lot of action! Well see ya next time and don't forget to leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait, but I _did _say the weekend my stories should be updated. Silver and Red don't mix right? Should be by tomorrow and A1squad...maybe tomorrow or today, but enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

There's no turning back chapter 8

They stood close to each other in the city of Shibuya. Roxas was still shocked at that girl he stabbed; she could've been a clone, computer, or worse…an actual human from the Capitol that was used as a lab rat. "It had to be a mutation." He stated.

Sora frowned, "What?"

"The girl, she's probably like an Engraver, but…zombie version." Namine bit her lip. "It probably was. Let's get that out of our heads and start planning on how to get to the Cornucopia, also Ueno zoo. But first, we should find some food."

Kairi looked in the sky to see a couple of birds flying in the sky. She readied her bow, took aim, and shot the bird in the eye. It fell to the ground with a 'thump.' The redhead then did the same to two other birds. "Ok, Axel you're a fire starter, you know what to do."

"Already on it," He grabbed his sister's arm to go find wood. "Come on Sora, let's clean it!" The brunette recoiled at the thought. "I don't know how." Kairi shrugged, "I'll teach you, Roxas and Namine you do the same."

The two blondes sighed and picked up the bird. "Since when is she leader?" Roxas asked picking up a bird. Namine chuckled, "It's been like this in our household, her being the leader."

The spiky haired blonde looked at the two laughing and giggling. "Someone's in love." They stated in unison. Namine looked at Roxas and they laughed. "Wow that was weird." Roxas gave a nod and chuckled. "So, how do you do this?"

"Well first you…" Namine began explaining and demonstrating how to do this and how to do that. For a spilt few seconds it was silent, until Roxas pushed Namine to the ground. The blonde glared at him. "Seriously again?"

An axe hit the wall right where Namine was sitting. A sliver headed boy walked into view and glared. "Just missed." He muttered. Sora grabbed his sword and put it up to Riku's neck. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now."

Riku only smirked and grabbed the axe that was in the wall. "Listen, I can tell you about the Careers where's Axel and Xion." Kairi raised an eyebrow, "How do you know them? Is this some kind of joke?"

The silver headed teen shook his head. "No joke, the axe thing was only for fun." Namine glared, "Well it wasn't fun for us, especially _me_." Xion and Axel returned carrying piles of wood. "Ok let's start this fire…" Xion trailed off when her eyes landed on Riku.

"Riku, what are you doing here?" Axel frowned, "You know him?" The black haired girl shook her head. "Well not really, but I know his name. District 3 right?" She held out a hand. Riku returned the gesture. "Correct."

"Where's you're partner?" She asked. The silver headed teen glared at the ground, "She's dead, Tidus killed her and I want revenge." Sora raised an eyebrow. "Why do we come into the picture?"

"I pretty much wanted to wait for Axel and Xion to reveal the plan."

Once everyone settle down Riku began. "Alright, I was sent to kill Rinoa, the Careers are recruiting. The main people they want are Cloud, Leon, Neku, and Shiki. Tidus and Selphie are gonna kill Beat and Rhyme. They know you're coming after them; pretty much they want an all out battle."

Sora tapped at his temple. "I had a feeling they knew. Are you really gonna kill Rinoa?" Riku sighed, "I don't know, well I don't _want _to. But I know I might die if I don't." Xion patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, you don't have to right?"

Riku only shrugged. "I'm not quite sure." Roxas frowned, "So again, why do we come into the picture?"

"I want to be you guys' allies."

XXX

Neku and Shiki held their weapons, shocked and yet happy. Why was Xemnas in the games? Happy because they can kill the president. Until a word came into their mind; Mutation. Wow, the gamemakers were very skilled. 'Xemnas'aimed for Shiki in which Neku pushed her out of the way and swiped at his stomach.

"Get out of here." Neku stated getting in a battle stance. "No way, I'm helping you!" Shiki declared readying her blowgun. "If you get hurt, I'll blame myself." The brunette ignored him and hopped out of the way from the next attack.

"Trust me you need me," she whispered. Together, Neku and Shiki dodged and threw attacks. The brunette was back to back with her partner. "He's too fast." She stated. Neku gave a nod until Shiki smirked. "I'll distract him!"

Before he can even respond Shiki ran and hopped over the counter, Xemnas swiping glass everywhere. Luckily, the brunette was fast enough to dodge. Neku waited for the right time…which was too long.

The brunette was punched against a glass wall. Blood dripped from her head and her vision was cloudy. Neku growled angrily and threw the axe right at Xemnas head. The orange head didn't stop there, he grabbed the axe and continued to cut and slash at Xemnas in unimaginable ways.

Shiki groaned to see Neku in a blinded rage of fury. In all honesty she was scared. "Neku…" The boy turned around to face her and dropped the axe.

Neku shook his head, what was he doing? He held out a hand for Shiki and she hesitantly grabbed it. Neku pulled brushed away her bangs, "Are you okay?"

Blood still dripped from her forehead and she weakly nodded. Xemnas opened one eye and grabbed the forgotten blowgun. He took aim and fired at Shiki's neck. The girl froze as blood traveled from her eyes and mouth. "Neku…" She whispered falling onto the glass.

The spiky haired boy stared at her body in horror and noticed Xemnas. He grabbed his axe and made a quick swipe to his neck, cutting it off. Neku dropped next to Shiki's lifeless body he grabbed her hand and closed his eyes. No, he won't cry. They were just together not too long ago…

A canon sounded throughout the arena signaling her death. Neku pulled his collar up to his face and did something he would have never done.

He grabbed his headphones from neck and placed it around Shiki's ears. "See ya stalker." He whispered walking away and never looking back.

XXX

Tidus and Selphie paced throughout the Cornucopia. "Where is Riku? He's supposed to be here!" The brunette complained until she heard a canon. "Someone died." Tidus stated, only to be thwacked in the head. "No duh blondie! I wonder who, surely it isn't Riku."

The blonde only sighed and walked out of the golden horn, "Wait where are you going?" Selphie asked. "What's gonna happen staying here? We need to find other tributes, either kill or recruit."

Selphie stood there for a moment and followed her partner. "Okay, okay you're right, who should we find first?"

"Cloud or Squall."

The brunette gave and they headed out for the city. "Where do you suggest we go first?" Tidus frowned, "Well this _is _a big city…" Their steps echoed on the concrete but stopped when they heard a voice.

"Squall! Squall where are you?"

Selphie glared at the direction of the voice. "Rinoa." She whispered. Tidus frowned until he thought of an idea. "I got it, how about we keep Rinoa hostage and force Squall to come on our side, and then kill the girl."

The brunette smirked, "Genius." She grabbed her nunchucks and hid behind a building. Tidus pointed to an alleyway and Selphie gave a nod. Rinoa walked and looked around. "Leon where are you?" The blonde waited for a moment until she was standing right in front of the alley.

Instantly, he pushed her in the alley and pinned her against the wall. Selphie hopped form her hiding place and tied Rinoa in unbelievable speed. Tidus held her neck and dangerously smiled. "Well, well, well, looks like we captured Squall's little lover."

Rinoa glared at them and struggled silently to pull out her dagger. "What do you want?" Selphie laughed, "You my dear, will be our pet or…bait for Squally." Rinoa gripped her dagger and rolled her eyes. "State his name with respect and let me go." She tried getting off the wall but was pushed back by Tidus.

"Ooh, we have a tough one here. You might be good use to us…" Selphie grabbed a knife from her back pocket and pressed it up to Rinoa's neck. "Oh Rinoa, helpless little Rinoa. I suggest you be good for us, don't wanna die too early."

The black haired girl rolled her eyes, "Whatever, you guys will die before me." Tidus punched her in the stomach and she coughed up blood. "Wanna run that by us again?"

Rinoa was on her knees groaning in pain. "Why do you need him anyway?" The brunette shrugged, "He's very strong and if you don't cooperate, he dies."

This struck Rinoa hard. She couldn't lose him, not yet she vowed to protect him. "Alright fine, I'll be your bait but please don't hurt him" Tidus smirked and roughly pulled Rinoa to her feet, "That's what we like to hear."

XXX

Rikku and Yuna walked side by side each other. "So Yunie, how come you didn't come find me?" The brunette frowned, "I did but the arena was so HUGE! Then it changed to a city and here we are!"

"I just don't understand, I saw your face in the sky and heard the canon." Yuna stopped and glared at her cousin. "Rikku that wasn't me, I told you already I was alive the whole entire time!" The blonde narrowed her eyes, "Really? The picture looked a lot like you."

Yuna rolled her eyes and continued walking. "Whatever." Her eyes landed on a bird. "Hey are you hungry?" Rikku eagerly nodded, "Starving!" Yuna aimed her sword and threw it right in the middle of the bird's body. Rikku widened her eyes, "Whoa, Yuna why did you do that?"

The brunette frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Why did you kill the bird? You hate killing especially animals." Yuna shrugged, "We need to eat right?" The blonde gave a nod and lowered her eyes to the ground. Yuna surely was different, maybe it was just the games.

Rikku watched her skin the bird with no disgust or any expression what so ever. "I'm gonna go find us some wood, be right back." She stated walking away from her cousin. The blonde was supposed to gather wood but her thoughts were else where. What was wrong with Yuna?

The brunette was currently cleaning the bird until she froze. Voices ran through her head, _'Beware of the eyes, you must kill the girl,' _Screams echoed throughout her mind as she grabbed her sword. Yuna walked to the wall of the building and absentmindedly began carving words.

Rikku walked back with a slight smile. "Hey Yuna are you do-," She was interrupted when she noticed the wall. _'Death comes in two's.' _The blonde froze and noticed it was colored in with blood. The funny thing was, Yuna was muttering the same words over and over.

* * *

**I'm sorry I killed Shiki, I honestly didn't want to at all! Hope you guys liked this chapter and sorry if some characters seemed OOC or if there were any mistakes. Well this chapter seemed quite short...but anyway the next chapter will come next week! Oh, don't forget to leave a review and thank you for everyone else who reviewed the last chapter or who reviewed throughout the story, you guys are AWESOME! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait! I had quizzes coming up last week and I had to study all day which blocked me from updating or even writing the next chapter, well here's chapter 9 hope you like it!**

**Warning: Descriptive, gore and major sadness (well to me it is)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, TWEWY, Final Fantasy, etc. or the Hunger Games concept. **

* * *

The Games chapter 9

Namine widened her eyes and glanced at her group's expressions. "Uh, repeat please?" Kairi asked. Riku sighed, "I know it sounds crazy, but were stronger in a group, we can outnumber the Careers." Roxas glared at Riku, "If this is some kind of joke…"

"Trust me it's not."

Axel dryly chuckled, "You know the funny thing about trust is that it doesn't exist in the Hunger Games or this new world of Panem." The silver headed male placed a hand on his forehead. "Ok, ok, but I'm completely serious." Xion smiled and surprisingly grabbed his hand. "I trust him."

The redheaded male widened his eyes, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Xi, you just met the guy. Now is not the time for love." Xion glared at Axel, "Whatever Axel I know what happened between you and Larxene."

Sora snickered at Axel's red face and quickly became serious. "We'll see if you're capable, how do we know if-," The brunette was interrupted when a canon sounded. Namine sighed, "Another death, another applaud from the crowd." Rumbling was heard and the ground shook beneath them.

"What's going on?" Kairi asked trying to keep her cool.

Suddenly it stopped and a little girl stood not so far away from them, even though her face couldn't be seen. "What's that?" Xion asked backing up behind Riku. Roxas frowned, "Don't know, ready your weapons." Namine got her bow in place as the girl began walking.

It was deathly silent as their eyes focused on the girl. What they saw caused shivers down their spine. Blood dripped from her eyes as her black hair clung to her sweaty face. Her eyes, which once had color, were white orbs and her mouth was a thin line. The only clothing she wore was a blue dress, no shoes.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Death comes in twos." She mumbled.

"Yeah says the Hunger Games," Axel muttered. The girl laughed…loudly and threw her head back in an inhuman angle. Her mouth opened widely and hands began crawling out of it. Namine couldn't tear her eyes away and her face paled. Those hands belonged to Olette, the District 3 tribute, who was bloody with saliva clinging to her brown hair and face.

"Riku, help me," She slurred, her green eyes cross-eyed and wandering all over the place. "Please…" Olette muttered evilly chuckling.

Riku had horror plastered in his eyes as his body froze. The axe in his hands tightened as he walked to Olette who wore a sinister smile. "You're nothing like Olette." He deadpanned and with a swipe of his axe, the brunette's head was chopped off, her body withering for a few seconds before falling limply to the ground.

The black haired girl stomped her foot and screamed loudly. Namine covered her ears and dropped to the ground. It was as if a loud siren wailed on full blast. She charged at Xion who blocked her attack with her hatchet.

The girl was actually very strong and began trying to chomp on Xion's body. Riku aided her in the battle and kicked the girl away…not before delivering a bite to Xion's neck. The tribute screamed and clutched her arm while biting on her lip. Axel growled and used his mace to dismember the child's body.

Axel sat by his sister and watched her sweat and wither in pain. "Shh, shh, relax." Xion gave a nod and gripped onto her brother's arm tightly. "T-tell M-Marluxia I died with a f-fight," The redhead shook his head and clenched his teeth. "You're not dying yet." Riku placed a hand on Xion's forehead and pulled it away. "You're burning up."

Xion only smiled and pulled Riku's head down for a kiss. Kairi and Namine watched in awe, especially Axel. Xion pulled away and felt her vision grow hazy, as her blue eyes shifted to her brother. She weakly handed Axel her hatchet and held Riku's hand.

"I can feel myself changing, do it."

Axel widened his eyes and shook his head, "No way, I'm not-," Xion stared at him. "Please Axel there's not much time…left." The redhead felt his palms grow sweaty and his eyes water. "Xion…"

"Please Lea?"

That struck the redhead, Lea was his nickname and no one but Xion called him that. Axel gripped the Hatchet and raised it over his head. "I love you Xi," he whispered closing his eyes. Blood began to drip from his sister's eyes as her words became more and more slurred.

Her teeth bared and her body began to twitch. Before anymore can happen, Axel slammed the hatchet into his sister's abdomen.

Blood splattered all over the groups faces as Xion's lifeless eyes stared into the fake sky. That was it for Axel; he screamed loudly and threw the hatchet into one of the windows of a building. With that he dropped to his knees and lost it, very unusual for him.

Namine covered her mouth as tears slid down her cheeks. A canon sounded which signaled Xion's death. Kairi silently sobbed and leaned into Sora who held her tightly. Riku only stared at the body before him, remembering the events. Xion was just here and now she was gone.

XXX

Neku made it back to the first floor emotionless. Rhyme leapt to her feet and ran up to the orange head. "Where's Shiki, and your headphones? Did you find anything?" Neku shook his head, "I found death." Rhyme only stared at him her body froze. "What do you mean?" No answer.

"Where's Shiki?"

Neku growled and turned around sharply to face Rhyme. "She's dead alright? Just stop asking!" The blonde flinched and shook her head, "No…she went with you. I-I, we just saw her!" Neku glared at the ground. "Well the Hunger Games takes away your allies just like that." He snapped.

Rhyme pulled Neku away from Beat's hearing range. "He's next isn't he?" She asked. Neku frowned, "Who?"

"Beat, he's gonna die next isn't he?"

Neku sighed and placed his hands on his forehead, "I don't know Rhyme, I honestly don't know." Rhyme looked towards the ground. "Do you think Joshua meant for these deaths to happen?" That question stumped Neku, a question to think about.

"It would be wrong to say he didn't and wrong to say he did."

"Maybe he didn't want to, maybe he was forced." Rhyme stated. Neku shook his head, "Come on, we gotta get back to Beat." The blonde gave a nod and the two of them made it back to Beat. "How are you?" Rhyme asked sitting next to him. "Could barely breathe," He whispered.

"Lucky you made it this far." Neku stated. Beat smirked, "Aw shut it phones, ay yo would you have made it this far?" The orange haired teen rolled his eyes, "I'm not answering." It was silent before Beat bit his lip, "Sorry bout Shiki."

Neku only gave a nod not wanting to remember, even though it was still on his mind. A canon sounded and it broke Rhyme's heart. "Joshua please do something," She whispered hiding her face in her arms.

XXX

Rinoa was forced to follow Tidus and Selphie, unless she would be killed and so would Squall. "Where are we going?" she asked. The brunette kicked Rinoa in the shins and glared. "Shut up, you do as we say, and you weren't asked to speak were you?" Tidus suddenly stopped.

"Ay Tidy what's going on?" Selphie asked.

Tidus rolled his eyes at the nickname but frowned, "I hear something." They were behind a building and can detect faint muttering. Selphie glanced at Rinoa and glared, "Don't say a word if you do you'll regret it."

Rinoa sighed and slumped against the wall. "Death comes in twos," It sounded like a female voice. "Yuna what's wrong with you? You were in a trance or something." Tidus glanced at Selphie and frowned, 'Yuna?' he mouthed. The brunette can only shrug and continued to listen.

"Come on let's just cook these birds and eat them, it's what you wanted okay?" Tidus smirked and walked over to Selphie. "We need Rikku and her blades." Selphie readied her nunchucks and waited for the signal. Tidus did the same with his weapon.

In a matter of seconds, the two jumped out and pinned both tributes to the wall. "We heard that Yuna's back true or false?" Selphie asked. Rikku kicked the brunette in her stomach and got in a battle stance. "Why do you need to know?"

Tidus shrugged, "Maybe we just wanted to know or recruit…" He mischievously raised an eyebrow, suggesting a hint. Rikku stared at him, "You need allies?" Selphie played innocent and twirled her nunchucks. Yuna eyed the duo. "You guys _do _seem rather short…what do you think Rikku?"

The blonde walked up to Selphie and Tidus with a glare, "That depends," She placed a blade on both their necks. "What's the catch?" Selphie raised her hands in defense, "No catch, just a winning victory."

Rikku eyed them for a while before releasing her blades, "Alright fine. If you mess up, give us one slip up, then it'll be your eyes I keep, got it?" Selphie smirked and continued to twirl her nunchucks, "Crystal."

* * *

**Yeah, this chapter was pretty short. I felt so emotional during Xion's death! Sorry if you guys wanted to see more TWEWY stuff but this _is_ mainly RoxasxNamine so it's mainly about them. Also sorry for mistakes or grammar errors. For any confusion about what was going on in the part with Xion, well she was going to turn into a zombie or Engraver so that's why she wanted Axel to kill her.**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: Ok so many of you might know fictionpress, if you don't you can look it up. I made a story it's called Senseless Assassin it includes action and romance, if you can't find the story you can look for my profile name which is: Dawnseclipse327 (also in profile) I was thinking about doing a horror story on fictionpress so tell me what you guys think by leaving a review.**

**Anyway, that's it for this chapter, I'll see you next week and don't forget to leave a review, you guys are AWESOME! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so sorry for the long wait! I was a temporary writers block which made my brain stop working for a while. Anyway here is chapter 10!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH, TWEWY or the HG concept.**

* * *

The Games chapter 10

"_Mommy, mommy look at me!" A six year old Namine shouted with a grin as she twirled around in her white dress. Kairi grabbed her sister's hand as they began to dance in a formal yet silly way. Stella smiled happily and ruffled their hair. "You girls wait for me in your room, you're father will be here soon."_

"_Come on Kai!" Namine said grabbing hold of her hand and running to their room._

_ A dark haired man walked in the house with a slight smile on his face. "Noctis!" Stella said with a false grin. Said man wrapped his arms around her and sighed, "It's today." The blonde slowly backed away and looked him in the eyes. "What?" She asked in disbelief. _

"_They're coming today."_

_ Stella looked at the ground, tears threatening to fall. "How much time do we have?" Noctis shook his head, "I don't know." Suddenly the blonde growled and balled her hands into fists. "It's not fair! They can't take them away from us!" Noctis placed his hands on her arms and rubbed them. "They're not; I'll make sure of it."_

_ The blonde stared at her husband with a confused expression before shaking her head. "Their waiting to see you," She whispered grabbing his hand and leading him upstairs._

_ Meanwhile, Kairi and Namine moved away from the door and looked at each other, finished from eavesdropping. "Who's coming Kai?" The younger sister asked. "I don't know Nami, they said there gonna take some people, do they mean us?" Namine only shrugged and put her ear against the door. "Mom and dad is coming act natural!"_

_ The two jumped on the bed and pretended to laugh and joke around until the door opened. "Daddy!" They shouted running up to hug him. Noctis gave a false smile and picked up his daughters. "Hey," He whispered. They were released and Namine looked up. "What's wrong?"_

_ Noctis shook his head, "Nothing, hey I got something for you two." Kairi and Namine exchanged glances, smiling. "Really what is it?" Kairi asked._

_ Noctis reached into his pocket and pulled out two necklaces. One with a silver bead-like pendant and another with a white sketchbook charm. He handed the silver one to Kairi and the sketchbook necklace to Namine. The blonde's face lit up as she clasped the necklace on. "It looks just like my sketchbook!" she exclaimed._

"_It's so pretty!" Kairi stated with a grin._

_ "Thank you daddy!" both girls shouted and running to hug him. Stella smiled at the scene, though there was a hint of sadness in her eyes. "Well, I'll start making dinner!" Stella stated heading down towards the kitchen, Noctis following after her._

_ Hours passed by and dinner was ready. Namine and Kairi sat next to each other and began to eat. "How was everyone's day?" Noctis asked. A chorus of goods was sounded as well as a bang on the door. _

_Stella's face turned pale as Noctis ran over to his daughter's, holding their hands. "Namine and Kairi, remember this, daddy will _always _love you no matter where he is, understand?"_

_ Namine frowned, "Daddy what's going-," She was interrupted when he kissed both of their heads and walked over to Stella. The blonde had tears in her eyes as he embraced her. "What are you doing?" she whispered._

"_Let's just say you're not gonna be seeing me for a while."_

_ The door burst open and Peacekeepers rushed in holding their guns. President Xemnas walked in with a devious smile. Namine and Kairi were pushed behind their parents yet managed to see what was going on. "I believe you have a reward for me." Xemnas stated with a cold tone._

_ "You're not taking them." Noctis said with an even coldness in his voice. Xemnas walked up to the dark haired male and glared. "We had a deal."_

"_Well the deal's off!"_

_ Xemnas only chuckled and raised a hand with a wave. Two Peacekeepers walked over to Namine and Kairi; grabbing their little arms. Noctis growled and punched one of them in the face. The redhead managed to break free and tugged on Namine's arm. "Let my sister go!" She yelled as Noctis kicked the second Peacekeeper in the stomach. _

_ Things were getting rough as Stella moved her daughter's to the back of the kitchen, joining the action. The parents put up a good fight. Namine and Kairi watched through their crystal blue eyes as they kicked their mother to the wall, also beating their father with batons. One Peacekeeper slammed his Noctis head onto the hardwood floor while Xemnas watched with a sinister smile. _

_ The Peacekeepers Noctis arms and forced him to stand up. Blood dripped from his head and it littered onto the floor. Xemnas walked over and whispered in his ear, "I always get what I want." He slowly walked over to the sisters who were huddled in a corner. "You'll have fun in the capitol." He said reaching to grab their arms._

"_WAIT!" Noctis shouted._

_ Xemnas turned around with a hint of annoyance. "What is it?" The dark haired male took a deep breath and looked over to his wife who was being held by Peacekeepers. "Take me instead." Namine gasped, "What?" she whispered while Kairi shook her head._

"_Noctis!" Stella yelled as she struggled against their hold. _

_ Xemnas chuckled, "Very well, release the blonde." The Peacekeepers holding Stella walked over to Noctis. Namine had tears running down her face, "No, don't take daddy!" She screamed heading over to run but Kairi held her back sobbing._

_ "I believe you'll be a better score than these three." Xemnas stated leading the Peacekeepers out the door as well as Noctis. "No, please don't!" Stella yelled dropping to her knees shaking violently. "I'll come back, I promise!" Noctis said as the wooden door closed. Namine clutched her necklace as she sobbed heavily. Anger, sadness and regret ran through her body._

"_I'll be waiting," She whispered._

Namine shot up with sweat pouring down her forehead. She held onto her necklace and ran a hand through her blonde hair. She glanced over at her allies who were sleeping. Wait…where was she again?

_'Ok, I'm in the Hunger Games, check. I have allies, check. I just woke up from a nightmare, check,' _She thought then realized someone was missing. _'Xion just died right before my eyes,' _this was too much for Namine to handle. Death lost, hunger, it made her want to pull her hair out.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Roxas asked who was now awake.

Namine widened her eyes and shook her head. "Nothing just a nightmare." Roxas walked over and sat next to her. "Wanna share?" The blonde clenched her teeth. "You wouldn't understand, you're rich you never have problems."

Roxas growled, "You know what? I'm getting sick and tired of everyone saying that just because I'm rich I don't have problems. Everything is just handed to me on a silver platter, well you're wrong!"

Namine glared at her ally. "Oh so I bet you just happened to witness you're father beaten to a bloody pulp in front of you then taken away to the Capitol to do god knows what? I'd love to hear you're take on the situation!"

The blonde didn't notice the tears sliding down her cheeks; she was fuming with anger and hurt. Roxas faced her and cocked his head to one side. "That's what happened? Is that what you're nightmare was about?" Namine didn't answer; she only pulled her knees up to her chin and gave a nod.

It was silent between the two until Roxas placed an arm around her shoulder. "I'm sorry." The blonde sighed and shook her head, "I wish I could see him again; for me and Kairi. I hope there can be some sort of glitch in this system where it can be two victors. Heck, I don't even know if he's alive."

Roxas placed a finger under her chin, "He just might. Don't be so doubtful alright?" Namine gave a nod, "You're right I guess, sorry for burdening you with all of this." Roxas chuckled and the blonde blushed; it had a husky tone. "Don't worry."

The silence returned and Namine began to remember her dream. Xemnas, the Peacekeepers, Kairi, mom and dad, _Xemnas._ "I'm gonna kill him." She growled. Roxas frowned, "Who?"

"Xemnas, I don't care if he hears me. I'm gonna kill him if it's the last thing I do."

XXX

Rhyme opened her blue eyes and blinked away sleep. It was difficult to fall into peaceful dreams without having a nightmare of the tributes screams. She was wrapped in her brothers arms…which were ice cold. Now frowning, Beat _was _a heavy sleeper and blood was seeping into the bandages; fast.

The blonde hopped up and began shaking him. "Beat, Beat wake up!" Her fingers were trembling and her face paled. "No…no not my brother." Rhyme felt for a pulse and her eyes became blurry with tears. That familiar heartbeat, where was it? Shaking her head, Rhyme noticed how blue his lips were, his arms lay limp by his side.

His chest never rose, and…he was completely _still_. The blonde jumped back covered her eyes and screamed. Neku shot awake to notice his friend screaming her lungs out. He went over to her and shook her shoulders. "What's wrong Rhyme?"

The blonde didn't answer and she violently shook. "Beat!" She screamed, tears pouring like an endless waterfall. Neku narrowed his eyes and glanced at body lying beside them. Reality struck him as he froze. Neku clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, fighting back tears.

Suddenly, Rhyme threw herself into Neku sobbing heavily. The orange headed teen was shocked for he wasn't one to offer comfort. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her and patted her back. One or two tears dropped on the blonde's black hat, surprised that it came from himself.

A faint beeping sound was heard and Neku became tense. He looked around for the sound and it landed on a camera. The sound wasn't only coming from there though; it sounded underground and more towards the back of the store. "Rhyme we gotta get out of here," He mumbled.

"What? Why?"

"Don't you hear that?" Instead of the beeping there was a countdown starting from fifteen. Rhyme widened her eyes and gave a nod. The two teens shuffled to gather their things and was about to rush out the door, until Rhyme rested her eyes on her brother's body.

Slowly she kneeled by his side and kissed his forehead. "I love ya Beat. Remember, without a rhyme you need a beat to make a song right? It's what you always said." Tears slid down her already stain rosy cheeks.

"10, 9, 8, 7…"

Neku felt adrenaline rush through her pulse as he grabbed Rhyme's arm. "Come on, we have to go." He then heard something he never thought he would hear from Rhyme, she _growled_. "No, I'm staying here." The time was almost to number five, so Neku did the unthinkable; he scooped her up and he pushed his legs to get out of the store.

"No Beat! My brother's in there, Neku put me _down_!" The blonde shouted.

Neku didn't listen as he continued to run. They were almost out of the store when a big explosion erupted from the store. Fire burst out and the two hit the ground. Neku covered Rhyme with his arms as debris fell on them. Once the fire settled down, Rhyme sat up and covered her mouth in horror. Lying before her was Beat's hat; which _didn't _get burned.

She reached out a soot covered arm to rub the fabric. It felt like her heart was split in two as memories of her and Beat rushed through her head. The canon sounded but it never reached her ears, she was too frozen to think. "Rhyme?" Neku asked cautiously.

There was no answer as she only stared at the hat. The orange headed teen could hear growling and moans from all corners of the street. Fearing the worse, Rhyme pulled her up to her feet and handed her Beat's hat. He placed two hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Listen, I know you're hurting but this is the Hunger Games. Were all gonna die okay? This is a virtual version of hell alright? Now, Beat wouldn't want you to be mourning his loss, he would want you to get out there and fight. You're strong Rhyme and I know what you're capable of,"

Neku handed Rhyme Beat's hatchet, and narrowed his eyes. "Did you get all that?" The blonde slowly gripped the weapon and gave a nod. "I'll avenge his death, I _have _to." Neku smirked and held his own axe as creature like zombies crawled from their hiding spots.

Rhyme smirked also and got in a battle stance, "Let's start by sending these creatures back to where they came."

XXX

"So, tell me the plan Careers." Rikku ordered.

Selphie smirked, "Well, were kind of low on allies so were recruiting. You were our first choice. We plan on getting Squall, Cloud, Shiki and Neku _if _there not dead. I'm surprised Yuna here is still alive."

Rikku glanced at her cousin who was in a daze of some sorts. "I am too but I could've sworn I've seen her face in the anthem and heard the canon." Tidus stared at Rinoa who was staring at the sky for a while now. "What are you staring at?" he asked.

"The dead tributes anthem is about to begin, you guys should look to see who's dead or alive."

The song began and faces of the tributes showed in the starry night sky. It almost brought tears to her eyes, but she was glad Squall wasn't apart of them.

_**Shiki Masaki- District 9**_

_**Daisukenojo "Bito" Beat- District 11**_

_**Xion- District 7**_

Selphie growled Shiki was _gone_; which meant no blowguns. She would've really wiped everyone out. "Ok, let's see how many of us are left. Me, Selphie, Rinoa, Rikku, Yuna, Kairi, Namine, Roxas, Axel, Squall, Cloud, Neku, Rhyme and Riku; fourteen of us," Tidus stated.

_'There should be thirteen.' _Rikku thought; not that Rikku didn't want her cousin here, it was that she seemed…fake and _very _out of character. Selphie gave a nod at Tidus statement. "Agreed now that Shiki's off the list we can't get her weapon. We didn't need Xion or Beat anyway, but now that I think about it, where _is _Riku?"

Tidus bit his lip and frowned. "You're right he was supposed to kill Rinoa but we have her, do you think he is still looking?" Suddenly a burst of excitement rushed through Selphie's heart, "Or maybe he's killing others or forcing them to join us!"

Rinoa only stared at her with pity; this girl belonged in a mental hospital. Unbeknownst to them, Riku was making an alliance to defeat them, _not _recruit.

* * *

**Yeah that's it. Sorry for any grammatical errors or if it seemed short. Now I'm going to start having some previews of the next chapter: **

_There's no turning back chapter 11_

_"We have to be on our game before them."_

_"I'm sorry Rhyme, but we'll both see each other I _promise_."_

_"Ventus? Aqua?"_

_"Y-You're not Yuna."_

_"I am tired of being under you're clutches!"_


	12. Chapter 12

**I give you Chapter 11 of There's no turning back! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, TWEWY, or the Hunger Games concept!**

* * *

The games chapter 11

In a completely white room, there sat a boy in a chair, sleeping peacefully. He had spiky blonde hair and his eyes were shielded by this eyelashes and eyelids. The boy was behind a Plexiglas. Standing in front of the Plexiglas, a girl with short blue hair and blue eyes looked at the boy.

"Ventus, I'm sorry I let him do this, now you're stuck in a coma it's my entire fault." She whispered.

"No it isn't, Aqua."

The blue haired girl widened her eyes and pressed her palms against the glass, "Ventus was that you?"

"Just barely."

Said girl, Aqua turned around and locked eyes with a pair of blue ones. "You couldn't have done anything. You guys were in the Hunger Games and Vanitas caught you off guard." A man with a built shape and brown hair announced.

"Terra, I could've protected him, now look where he is. What if he never wakes up?"

Said man, Terra only sighed and looked at a nearby TV of tributes. "He will, after all, he _is _the uncle of Sora and Roxas. I have a feeling he'll wake up just in time for their victory."

Aqua looked down at her hand and smiled at the star charm she clutched. She gave each to Terra and Ventus before, they entered the Hunger Games. She's glad the three of them made it out, but that only happened because of a rebellion.

"Terra, do you think Vanitas is still alive?"

The brunette frowned and stared at the ground, "I wouldn't say he isn't. I didn't seem anymore him in the Hunger Games, but we didn't see his sneak attack when we thought he was dead."

XXX

The gang were on their feet by the next day; Namine still dazed by her nightmare, Axel damaged by the death of Xion, Roxas pondering over Namine's words last night, Riku coming up with a plan, lastly, Kairi and Sora who seemed to be developing a relationship.

They stopped in front of a video game store and decided to rest there. "Okay, so let's start planning, we have to be on our game before them," Riku stated. Namine sat on the register counter and looked at him. "Alright spill. You _are _a Career aren't you? What do you know?" Riku sighed, "Well aside from the fact that they want a fight at the Cornucopia their recruiting,"

"No duh Sherlock, tells us more, things that might actually help us _live_." Axel said.

"You don't get it, they want to use all those people their recruiting. I heard they made an alliance with the Head Gamemaker, Joshua. It's kind of like they cheated. Once we all fight, they mainly only wanna kill us so when it's just Tidus and Selphie standing, they'll have the victory." Riku announced.

Kairi narrowed her eyes, "How do we know _you're _not gonna turn you're back on us and kill us?" The silver haired male sighed, "I already told you, I was coming to collect Rinoa. They would've noticed I'm gone by how long it's taken me, unless they don't care."

It was silent before Sora coughed. "Okay, I kind of trust Riku. What tribute would make his way over here just to spill secrets about the Careers? Pretty risky I would know, I'm one myself."

Kairi crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Fine, you can help us. When do you think they would want to have the battle?" That question stumped Riku so Namine decided to answer. "Tomorrow night."

Roxas frowned, "How would you know?"

"I don't but, it makes sense that they would want to make the games more interesting. Obviously, if their making an alliance with Joshua, he must've told them to make the games more exciting. Why not have a bloody battle on the Cornucopia at night? It makes sense in a way and they'll probably have all of the recruits." Namine explained.

Axel suddenly raised an eyebrow, "Hey Riku, do you know who they're recruiting?"

Riku scratched the base of his neck. "From what they told me; Neku, Rikku, Cloud, and Squall. They wanted Shiki but she's dead." Sora frowned, "And what about us? What about Beat, Rhyme and Rinoa?"

"Beat is dead. I think they're looking for Rinoa, either that or they're using her to get to Squall." Unbeknownst to Riku he got it right off the dot. Namine rubbed her chin, "Then we need to get Rhyme and Rinoa, it might make things even, if we do that, they'll be outnumbered."

Roxas gave a nod of his head and smiled, "Good plan Namine. She's right, if they recruit, so will we." Axel shook his head and stuck a hand out. "Wait, wait, wait, isn't Rhyme with Neku? Who's to say they'll split up that easily?"

Kairi thought for a minute before smiling, "Then _we _have to get to Rhyme and Neku first." Riku smirked, "Sounds like a plan. I guess were waiting for tomorrow night, now let's start searching for Neku and Rhyme." The six gave a nod and exited the game store.

XXX

Rhyme ran at the next creature panting heavily as she held onto Beat's hatchet. Beat, it was all she thought about in her mind. She _has _to avenge his death, no she _will_. "Neku, how you holding up?" She asked swiping the head off a zombie.

"Well I'm still alive."

Rhyme chuckled and gave a roundhouse kick, swiping the zombie in half by the abdomen. Suddenly all of the creatures disappeared in a blink of an eye. "Ah where is dearest Shiki and Beat I see their not here." Rhyme felt her blood run cold as she heard that voice.

"Joshua…"

Neku stood next to Rhyme and tensed beside her. "What do _you_ want Joshua? Haven't you dropped by enough?" Joshua only chuckled, "I've come to talk to the girl in private." The orange haired teen was about to say something, when Rhyme gave a nod. "Okay."

Joshua smiled and took Rhyme's hand, leading her away from Neku. "What is it Joshua?" She asked confused. "Oh dearest Rhyme, I have some very saddened news," The blonde frowned and motioned for him to continue.

"President Xemnas wishes for me to kill you, then to kill myself."

Rhyme widened her eyes and held onto Joshua's arms, "B-but you can't! Hasn't he seen enough deaths already?" Tears threatened to fall but she held them back. "What about Neku? I can't leave him here," Joshua chuckled, "Always worrying about someone else I see, relax Rhyme."

"How can I relax when you're supposed to kill me?"

Joshua caressed her face with one hand and secretly reached for the hatchet in with other, "Don't you wish to see Beat, you're brother?" This question stumped Rhyme as she thought about it. Of course she'd want to see Beat! But didn't want to leave Neku alone, "Yes, but…"

"No buts, I need you to come with me, do it for Beat."

Rhyme frowned, "How do I know you're not just doing it to make the games interesting?" Joshua shrugged, "_I'm _not doing it, Xemnas is." The blonde stared into his eyes; trying to find any lie, she didn't, and sighed, "Will I really see him?" Joshua gave a nod and tossed the hatchet aside, "Come with me, so the deed can be done. Xemnas originally requests of an Engraver to kill you, but I have something else in mind."

"Rhyme are you actually gonna do this?"

The blonde turned around to come face to face with he partner. "Neku, I _have _too. This might even save you're life too, I'll be able to see Beat and Shiki!" Rhyme suddenly frowned and smiled, "You can come with me!"

"Yeah, about that, Rhyme only you can come." Joshua said.

"But I don't wanna leave him alone!" Neku sighed and shook his head, "No, if you really want to go Rhyme, then go ahead. I'll be fine." Rhyme looked into his blue eyes, "Are you sure?" Neku smirked and surprisingly, wrapped his arms around her, "Yeah, say hello to Shiki and Beat for me."

Rhyme gave a nod and smiled, "Don't worry, I will." They broke apart and she grabbed Joshua's hand. "Well, if you wanna do this, then let's go." The blonde haired male nodded and glanced at Neku. "I'll see you again."

Neku smirked, "I'll count on it."

With a deep breath, Rhyme nodded at Joshua and the two were no longer in sight. Neku only stared at the spot they once were and silently walked away. A canon sounded and Neku wondered if it was for Rhyme.

XXX

Selphie, Rikku, Yuna, Tidus and Rinoa walked throughout the streets of Shibuya. They heard a canon sound and Selphie narrowed her eyes, "Another death, thirteen of us. I hope it's not someone we need." Rinoa only sighed and stared at the ground. This was pure torture, if only she can disappear; away from here and away from…Panem.

She still had her daggers, maybe…"Whoa, what happened here?" Tidus asked as they stopped at a pile of ashes of what used to be a store. "Looks like it blew up or something." Rikku muttered.

Yuna stared at the ashes and suddenly went in a daze, suddenly she _saw_ what happened.

"_No Beat! My brother's in there, Neku put me down!" The blonde shouted._

_ Neku didn't listen as he continued to run. They were almost out of the store when a big explosion erupted from the store. Fire burst out and the two hit the ground. Neku covered Rhyme with his arms as debris fell on them. _

"I know what happened. There was an explosion, Neku and Rhyme almost got caught in it." Yuna announced.

Selphie narrowed her eyes, "How would you know?"

"I saw it."

A loud scream emitted from the ground and the group jumped back. Rinoa stared in horror at what emerged from the concrete and gasped when she saw the Engravers. They were in inhuman positions; all of them looked like _real _humans, some even children! "Alright, come on guys let's show em who's boss!" Selphie shouted gripping her knife.

Rinoa held onto her daggers but stopped when she saw Yuna walk to the center, in-between the Engravers and Careers. "Death comes in twos right Rikku?" She asked as she threw her head back and laughed.

Rikku watched her cousin in horror as she held a sword and walked toward the blonde. Blood began pouring from her clothes as she gave a sinister grin. "Y-you're not Yuna," She whispered.

"So the cat got out of the bag huh?" She asked showing her arm. There, engraved in her arm were the words '_Property of Panem'_. The blonde glared and gripped her twin blades. "I love you Yuna, but the dead stays dead!" She shouted rushing at her cousin.

All hell broke lose as the battle began. Rinoa stepped back and suddenly was struck with an idea. Now she can escape! She noticed Selphie pinned down on the ground and she almost rushed over to help, _almost_. Since it wasn't her personality to watch others die, she threw a dagger at the Engraver, straight through the head.

Selphie stood up and looked Rinoa in the eye. "Thanks for saving my life." The black haired girl only gave a nod and stood back to back with her. "What do you say? You wanna join us?" Selphie asked.

Rinoa smirked, she had a plan forming in her head, "Yeah, I'll join." With that said, they rushed into battle.

XXX

Joshua and Rhyme stood together in President Xemnas room. The president himself sat at the desk with his hands folded. Both teens had a dusk berry in their hands and were surrounded by a camera crew.

"Alright, say you're goodbyes, embrace and eat the berries when I say 'go.' And 'go'!" Xemnas ordered.

Joshua wrapped his arms around Rhyme's waist and sadly smiled. "Are you ready to go Rhyme? It'll be the last time you'll see Panem." The blonde gave a nod, "I'm ready to see Beat and Shiki, you won't leave me right? Once we die?"

Joshua smiled, "Don't worry; I'm sorry I put you through this Rhyme, but we'll both see each other I _promise._"With that said he tipped her head and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

They broke apart and Joshua smirked, "Oh and Xemnas, one more thing," He faced the President in the eye. "I'm tired of being under you're clutches, I hope the Capitol burns in hell!" With that both teens placed the berries in their mouths.

Rhyme and Joshua only saw darkness as their cold bodies fell to the ground, hands entwined and eyes closed. If Joshua was gonna die on screen, he would die with a _bang_. Xemnas was seething with rage and growled, "Get these worthless peasants out of my sight!"

He watched on as the camera crew took Rhyme and Joshua out of his office. On the TV screen, he noticed listened to the anthem and the faces of the dead tribute or tribute. For fun, he decided to add Joshua's name too.

_**Rhyme "Raimu" Bito-District 11**_

_**Joshua- Head Gamemaker**_

_**May the odds be ever in you're favor!**_

* * *

**Preview of There's no turning back chapter 12**

_"Ventus? My uncle?"_

_"I would give anything to see my father again."_

_"NO KAIRI!"_

_"S-shiki?"_

_"Squall!"_

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for any grammar errors or spelling mistakes and if any of the characters were OOC. I'll see you guys next week and don't forget to review! Oh and no flames! :) To avoid confusion here is the remaining tributes, Kairi, Namine, Riku, Sora, Roxas, Axel, Rikku, Cloud, Neku, Squall, Rinoa, Selphie and Tidus. I will do this on each chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys how was everyones thanksgiving?! Mine was pretty good! Sorry for the long update I've been working on another story for fanfiction, look at the author's note below at the end of the story!**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own KH, TWEWY or the HG concept!**

* * *

The games chapter 12

Namine opened her eyes just in time to see the dead tributes names. 'Raimu "Rhyme" Bito, Yoshiya "Joshua" Kiryu.' The blonde frowned; he wasn't in the games, so how could he be dead? She sighed and sat up from her spot on the rug. The group had taken refuge in a mattress store, before finding Neku.

Namine exited the store and sat on the few steps in front. Her blue eyes stared at the almost realistic moon and she unconsciously felt a tear run down her face. Somehow, the moon reminded her of the dead tributes, especially Xion. She was so nice and innocent; she didn't deserve that kind of death.

"You're crying?" The blonde jumped and turned around to lock eyes with Roxas.

Furiously, she wiped the tear away and put her knees under her chin. "I'm not sure why." Roxas took a seat beside her and the two soaked in the silence. Thoughts ran through Namine's head and words escaped her mouth before she could register what she said.

"I would give anything to see my father again."

Roxas looked at her and reached out to touch her hand. "I know that wherever he is, he's watching you. Watching you progress from the years he missed to watch with his own eyes." Namine smiled and bit her lip, "I know were facing death road, but, can you tell me about yourself? I never heard your side of the story."

The spiky haired blond looked into the sky and sighed, "Not much to say. I come from District two as you already know, Sora's my twin brother…and I keep forgetting about someone really important, I just can't remember his name. He looks like me that's for sure, but I can't remember much from that."

Namine frowned and cocked her head to one side, "Really important huh? He's not your grandpa or uncle or something?" Roxas shook his head. "That's the part that bugs me. If I try to remember who he is, a blurry face comes up. How I know he looks like me is his hair; it's spiky blonde like mine."

It was silent until Namine interlocked fingers with Roxas, "Hey, I know it's hard to remember but one day it'll hit you like a brick. Come on, we should get going to sleep, if were gonna be walking for a while in the morning." Roxas gave a nod and the two headed back inside the store.

The next morning, the group were on their feet looking for Neku and Rhyme, until Namine remembered something. "Guys, I saw something while you were sleeping,"

The group stopped and faced the blonde, "Rhyme is…not here anymore. They showed the dead tributes, but what freaked me out was that Joshua's name was there too."

Sora frowned, "The head Gamemaker?" Namine nodded.

"Looks like it's only Neku then," Riku said as he started to walk. Suddenly, they stopped in a place that seemed like it belonged in a fairytale. They were in a garden, not just any garden, it was complete beauty. Sakura trees here and there, everything a luscious green, it was breath taking. "Where are we?" Axel asked.

"Shinjuku Gyoen National garden," Roxas answered.

Kairi sighed and began to walk, "Xion would've liked this," She mumbled sadly. Silence fell upon the group and Namine awed at the scenery. She began walking and touched the silky strands of grass. Roxas stood next to her, envisioning the flowers and sakura trees. "Beautiful isn't it?" He whispered.

Namine gave a nod and sat down under a Sakura tree. Roxas unconsciously held her hand as the two stared into the crystal blue pond with pink petals floating. Namine almost believed this was real and she wasn't in the Hunger Games, it was almost a distraction. Wait…distraction…

Sora ran up to the two and panting, "Hey did you guys see Kairi anywhere?"

The blonde felt panic rush into her veins as she heard a loud piercing scream. Namine jumped to her feet and ran to the source of the sound. Kairi lay there withering in pain as blood was gushing from her skin and eyes. It was a horrible sight to see.

"NO KAIRI!" Namine screamed.

XXX

Neku walked aimlessly in Shibuya. Shiki was gone, Beat basically died in an explosion and Rhyme went with Joshua to face her fate. When was his time to come? As much as he might've told people to leave him alone, he actually enjoyed having at least _one _person around. Especially Shiki.

Other than survive, he had no one to talk to. While walking a thought ran through his mind. _"Do you think we'll pass by our old houses?" _It was a question he once asked Beat, Rhyme and Shiki while they were still here. They never came across their houses but maybe he can?

His feet began walking in the opposite direction, making nessecary turns until he followed the familiar path. The house looked brand new, even though Shibuya was forgotten when Panem came into view. Hesitantly, he reached out a hand and turned the golden door knob.

The door swung open and he was greeted with a cherry wood smell. He stepped inside and the door immediately closed as if in some horror movie. It was dead silence until light footsteps sped down the stairs. Neku held a tight grip on his axe and was about to swing at whatever it was until he froze.

A girl with short brown hair wearing glasses and clutching a black cat plushie stared at Neku with dark brown eyes. She smiled brightly, "Neku!" Her arms wound around his neck but the orange haired teen only stood there. Slowly she backed away and frowned, "What's wrong Neku?"

"S-shiki?" The girl smiled and winked, "The one and only!"

"But how?" Neku asked. Shiki raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" The orange haired teen widened his eyes, "You're supposed to be dead! I saw you get shot by Xemnas! How is this possible?" The brunette chuckled and shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about. I was alive the whole time."

Neku shook his head; this was another slip up from the gamemakers. He wouldn't give in; he couldn't; as much as he wanted to believe it was Shiki. "You're not here; I know you're not alive."

Shiki was starting to get frustrated. "I am too!"

The orange haired teen smirked and clutched his axe, "If I kill you now would a canon go off?" Shiki's changed from dark brown, to absolute black. She growled and got in a crouching stance. Suddenly, she charged at him and Neku swung his axe.

Everything was in slow motion, his axe made contact with Shiki's neck, and with a sickening rip, her head was torn off. The body fell forward and twitched a bit before black blood leaked out. Neku glared at the imposter and began walking from his house. "The Shiki I know wouldn't lie."

XXX

Rinoa sat on the concrete breathing heavily. Blood was splattered all over her clothes, some hers, some not. Selphie sat next to her taking in the damage of everything that's happened. Bodies of the Engravers were littered everywhere! The Careers were exhausted, but could continue going on.

Rinoa stood up and placed a hand to her head, facing Selphie. "So what next?" The brunette bit her lip. "Tomorrow night is the battle. We need to find Squall and Cloud fast."

Tidus hopped up, "Yeah let's see who's left. Me, you, Selphie, Rikku, Axel, Kairi, Riku, Namine, Sora, Roxas, Neku, Cloud and Squall; thirteen of us." Rikku chuckled, "You know, they say thirteen is an unlucky number oh the irony."

While they were laughing, Rinoa was listening to the surroundings around her. It was quiet and a faint girlish scream emitted from the air. She wondered who it was from until footsteps rang through her ears. It was a male to be sure of, but whom?

Before she could register what she was doing, Rinoa ran away from the Careers and to the sound of footsteps. Her heart pounded in her chest and she gasped when she caught flash of brown hair. "Squall!" She shouted tackling him to the ground. A pair of arms slowly wrapped around her waist and breathed in her scent. "Rinoa…" he whispered.

Squall sat up and Rinoa buried her face in his chest. "Where have you been?" She asked looking into his eyes. "Looking for you, but I got caught up in a battle with Cloud."

As soon as he said Cloud's name, the Careers came into view. Selphie's eyes widened as if she hit the jackpot. "Rinoa good job! How did you find him?" The brunette asked. "You're with the Careers?" He asked her in disbelief.

"While you were gone, I was kind of kidnapped hostage as bait for you, but I saved Selphie's life…so they want me to join." While Rinoa said this, her eyes read a special message, _'I have a plan, follow along.' _ Squall gave a nod and Selphie was literally bouncing with joy. "So will you join?"

The brunette gave a nod, "Yeah, do you guys have a plan in store?"

Rikku gave a nod, "Yeah either tonight or tomorrow night, depending on how fast we find Cloud. We plan on having a fight to the death with the other remaining tributes." Squall smirked, "You're looking for Cloud huh?"

Tidus nodded, "Yeah have you seen em?"

"Had a battle with blondie not too long ago. I think he said he was looking for you," He said pointing to Rikku. Selphie made hand movements, "So you know which direction he was heading?"

Squall shook his head, "Most likely not, I disappeared before he could say anything else." Selphie clapped her hands together, "Well let's go find him now! We can't stay here for long." Rinoa climbed off of Squall and helped him stand. Exchanging a nod from each of them, the Careers began walking away from the spot they just stood, and to where Cloud was.

* * *

**Preview of chapter 13:**

_"Looks like we finally found you."_

_"I'm so sorry this is all my fault."_

_"Tonight we fight," _

_"Kandouteki ni owaru SUTOORII hajimari wa_

_Ano hi kimi ga itta I love you_

_Machikirenai yo kouhan SUTAATO."_

**That's you're preview. As for the song, you'll see in the next chapter. Sorry for grammar and what not in this chapter, also if it's too short. Now for that story I mentioned earlier I think I should give you a summary. It's called "Who are we now?"**

**Summary:  
Kairi? She has the ability of telepathy. Sora? The original basic elements.  
Namine? She can fly, not to mention manipulate minds. Roxas? Creating illusions  
and sending others into a state of oblivion. Xion? Freezing time and invisibility.  
Riku? Darkness manipulation and creating shadows. What they have in common?  
They were chosen. **

**You can write if you like it or not in the reviews! In a way it's kind of like a remake of A1squad. I'll hopefully see ya next week! Don't forget to R&R love ya guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

**My fellow reviewers, I present to you...Chapter 13 of There's no turning back! Hope you guys like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH, TWEWY, he HG concept, or the song used in this chapter.**

* * *

The games chapter 13

Horrible wasn't the correct word to describe the sight the young teenagers saw. Kairi was twitching uncontrollably on the light green grass clawing at her arms and neck. "Stop!" She shouted letting out a piercing scream. Namine grabbed her sister's hand with tears falling down her cheeks. "Kairi, what's wrong?!" Were the only words she can manage.

"It burns! It's clawing at my skin, help!"

Sora frowned until it hit him, the shadow-killers; a new creation by the gamemakers. Suddenly, blood gushed out from Kairi's stomach, as if she's been stabbed and the brunette swiped his dagger through the air, right about Kairi. The redhead stopped twitching and a black creature fell to the ground. It stared at the sky with lifeless eyes before disappearing into a black mist.

Blood was all over the grass, and Namine's face but she could care less. The blonde looked into Kairi's eyes as more tears slid. "No, no, no, please, not you too Kai…I'm so sorry this is all my fault!" she whispered. "I'm holding on Nami, I…I really am," Sora held a tight grip onto her hand, not wanting to let go. "Kairi, stay strong, you could do this."

"I'm sorry, Sora, my time's running out."

The redhead slowly faced Namine and looked into her blue eyes, "C-can you sing me the song?" The blonde froze, did she really mean…? "Kairi, you're gonna live through this okay? We only sing that song when-,"

"But it's my time now please?" Tears fell down Kairi's cheeks and she had a pleading tone in her voice. With one last look, Namine took a deep breath and began to sleep.

"_Reisei na manazashi de kono chijou no in to yo wo __  
__Sayuu ni kakiwaketeku __[1]__  
__Watashi wa ano koro kara kimi wo mane shitakute __  
__Sukoshi togarashita kuchibiru de saki e tsukisusumu_

_Miwatasu kagiri hirogaru __  
__Uso no sakanai sougen wo __  
__Yume no naka de mita koto ga aru __  
__Soko de kimi wo matteru_

_Kandouteki ni owaru SUTOORII hajimari wa __  
__Ano hi kimi ga itta I love you __  
__Machikirenai yo kouhan SUTAATO_

_ENDORESU ni utagau yori saigo made  
Ano uso mitai na I love you  
Kiite itai yo zutto zutto."_

Kairi's eyes slowly began to close and Namine stopped singing, feeling her heart thunder repeatedly. No, no, not her sister. "Nam…tell dad…I love him…and I love you sis…you're the best sister…I could ever ask for…" With a slight smile, she slightly tightened her hold on Sora's hand.

"Sora…I'll see you on Destiny Islands…right? I'll always be with you."

The brunette nodded as tears fell on her cheek, "I promise Kai, and I know you will." With another smile, Kairi's eyes shut and her face returned to normal. With that, Namine broke down over sister's chest; it only made it worse when the cannon sounded.

Roxas wrapped his arms around her, to pull her away from Kairi's body, but Namine shoved him away and ran off into the garden. The blonde stopped in the center of a grassy field and dropped on her knees. A scream emitted from her mouth as her body shook with sobs.

She knew this day would come, she knew that once their names were reaped, only one of them would come out alive…she just didn't know it would happen this fast.

XXX

Neku walked on the streets of Shibuya but stopped when he heard a canon, followed by a scream. Not of pain but…sadness? He caught flash of blonde hair blur past the trees and was about to follow until he realized where he was; Shinjuku Gyoen National Garden.

Was he thinking that much that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going?

Curious, Neku followed where the blonde ran and stopped behind a tree. He held his axe tightly for defense, but lessened his grip when he heard soft sobs. Neku realized it was a girl; _Namine_ from District twelve. What was she doing _here_? "Kairi, I miss you, you and dad." She whispered.

'_Kairi, her sister, did she die?'_ Neku gave a nod of his own thoughts. _'Most likely, if the canon just went off,'_ leaning in closer to listen, Neku was suddenly pushed onto the grass and in front of the blonde. Namine yelped and took a couple of steps backward.

Another blonde, but with spiky hair, emerged from his hiding spot in the trees. _'Ah, so_ he_ pushed me.' _ "Were you gonna hurt her?" He asked dangerously. "No, but I should be asking _you _that Roxas."

Roxas smirked and let his guard down a bit, "Neku Sakuraba, we were actually looking for you." He then faced Namine and helped her up. "Hey, don't run off like that again. Remember, were still in the Games." The blonde didn't make eye contact and glared at the ground. Soon, Riku, Sora, and Axel appeared to join in the conversation.

Sora's beautiful blue eyes were bloodshot with dried salty streaks down his cheeks, much like Namine's features. "Looking for me?" Riku gave a nod, "Yes, we need you on our team. There's a battle happening on tomorrow night or tonight. Depending on how fast they recruit their members. After we found you, we were planning on making our way to the Cornucopia."

"A battle huh?" he whispered more to himself. After much thought, he gave in. With most of his team gone, he might as well go with them. Besides, they didn't seem as bloodthirsty as much as the other Careers did. "Alright, I'll join." Riku gave a nod, "Okay, we should head to the Cornucopia, from now it'll take us about an hour or so. Everyone have their water and some food?"

A nod from the group confirmed Riku's question as they exited Shinjuku Gyoen National Garden. Namine looked at the ground as she walked and Roxas was starting to worry about her. Sure, most people wanted a moment of silence after a loss of death, but it couldn't hurt to ask if she was okay. "Hey, Namine…?"

The blonde looked up and Roxas tried not to gape and gasp at her eyes. They seemed almost…lifeless; no longer the endless crystal blue they were not too long ago. Now it was red and bloodshot. "I-it's gonna be okay," As soon as he said those words, Namine whipped her head back to the ground.

The group walked for thirty minutes before settling to rest. "Alright, were thirty minutes away from the Cornucopia," Riku announced. They sat on the sidewalk, keep guard while Namine quite far from them. Roxas made his way over to her and smiled. He held out a hand of berries for her to eat. Slowly reaching out a hand, Namine twirled a berry in between her fingers, checking if it were Dusk berries and began to eat.

"Ya know, when I was sad, I would always have some Sea Salt ice cream to cheer myself up," Roxas began. "It was so good, salty yet sweet, Sora's and I favorite snack. But…ice cream wasn't my best remedy to bring me out of my sadness; it was having a person there, right beside me."

Namine felt her throat choke, she and Kairi would always comfort each other when their Dad left, or even in general. Roxas wrapped his arms around Namine's small body and rubbed her back in small soothing circles. "Shh, its okay let it out." And that's exactly what she did. She broke down again and held onto Roxas' jacket tightly. "I-I miss her Roxas. I should've protected her!" Namine yelled, although it was muffled, Roxas heard her perfectly.

He lifted her chin up to look her in the eyes, "There was nothing you could've done Namine. Kairi would still love you even if you stood by and watched," Roxas rocked her back and forth and kissed her forehead, "Look, I know that a death of a loved one is hard, a sibling even, but…this day was to come. Kairi wouldn't want for you to mourn, she would want for you to get out of this hellish game,"

Roxas tilted her chin up and smiled, "And I'll help you escape," He whispered. Slowly he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

XXX

Cloud walked on the concrete his mind clouded with thoughts. Many canons sounded throughout his journey alone as he was still looking for Rikku. It was as if the blonde disappeared without a trace. He knew she didn't die since her name wasn't shown in the sky but, what about the canon that just went off a few minutes ago? Was that Rikku?

The blonde stopped walking when he heard sounds approaching his area. Quietly, he hid behind a building and peeked, keeping a firm grip on his sword.

"…_Most likely they recruited…they should be there before us…okay so Rikku," _

The voices sounded like Careers, but what did Rikku have to do with them? Was she apart of their group? Suddenly, he heard a slight hyper and high pitched voice. _"Alright got it!"_ It _was _Rikku! They rounded the corner and were…walking to Cloud's hiding place.

The blonde was deathly silent, as well as the Careers. He heard soft footsteps that seemed too light to be a male. He caught flash of a blonde braid and was about to whip out his braid when the female gasped. "Cloud!"  
"Rikku!"

"Cloud?"

"_You,"_

Squall lunged just in time for Cloud to block his attack. "Hey, Rikku you found him!" Selphie squealed with joy. "Squall, why'd you try to attack him?" Rinoa asked curiously. "Blonde and I have a score to settle." He growled.

"Well, ya might as well forget it since you two will be on the same side." Tidus said.

"Same side? I never agreed to this." Cloud muttered. Selphie sighed, "Okay explanation time. So, were recruiting to have a battle most likely tonight with the remaining tributes; a fight to the death at the Cornucopia. It'll give the viewers a good show!" The spiky haired blonde rolled his eyes, "It sounds like a stupid idea, why would you try and fight the other tributes?"

Selphie gave him a 'duh' look, "It's the _Hunger Games_ Cloud! Jeez, I know you're not from a rich district, but you should _at least_ get you're head in the game! So what do ya say? You in?" Cloud began contemplating about his decision and gave a nod. "Yeah, I guess it's time to wrap these games up."

Selphie squealed again and jumped in the air. "Alright let's see whose left, me, you, Rinoa, Squall, Tidus, Rikku A.K.A, Team Careers. Next are Namine, Roxas, Axel, Sora, Riku, Neku and maybe Kairi; depending on who the canon was for, an even number."

Tidus gave a nod, "Twelve left, let's head to the Cornucopia." The group gave a nod and set off. The group walked in silence, a bit tense and comfortable. The tense was most likely coming from Cloud and Squall.

In the distance, a large golden horn stood in the Scramble Crossing, right in the center; pretty predictable. The sky was dark with fake stars. The Careers stood on one side to meet with the remaining tributes.

XXX

They arrived too fast, well in Namine's perspective. The gigantic golden horn stood shining from the moon. She heard footsteps and looked across to see the Careers glaring. Roxas held her hand and gave a worried look, "Don't worry do it for Kairi and the rest of the tributes." Namine gave a determined nod.

Selphie smirked and twirled her nunchucks. "Are you ready to determine this game's fate?" Her eyes then landed on Riku and she glared, "Hmph, so _this _is where you ended up." Riku rolled his eyes and held onto his sword, "Better than you guys."

Rikku noticed someone was missing, "Where's the redheaded girl? Did she die? Stabbed and writhing in pain? It was for the best," Sora felt his face grow red and he held onto his sword tightly, "_Don't _talk about her like that."

Namine was furious with this and was about to take off until Selphie spoke again. "I knew she wouldn't make it anyway, what was her name, Kairi? The poor useless sibling from District Twelve? I'll make sure you follow her footsteps Namine," Before the blonde could respond, Sora rushed onto the field; anger radiating off of him. "Tonight we fight!" he yelled...if only the brunette realized the mistake he made.

* * *

**Cliffy maybe? I know, I hate the cliffhangers too! Sorry for any mistakes and the length! So let's take a look at the preview shall we?**

_"Sora..."_

_"Namine, you can do this, trust me."_

_"I'll avenge all of you!"_

_"The victors of this years 87th Hunger Games is..."_

**The song used? I love you by Utada Hikaru, great song you should really listen to it! **

**Clarification for what Kairi said "Sora... I'll see you on Destiny Islands...right?" Well, it's like a goodbye; like how Roxas asked Xion, "Who else will I have ice cream with?" In the game. Oh and some Roxine or Namixas moments for all you fans out there!**

**What's wrong with Sora? Who are the victors? Find this out on next weeks's chapter (or tomorrow)! As for that story 'Who are we now?' I'm almost finished so be posted! See ya later and don't forget to review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait! I present to you, there's no turning back chapter 14! Sorry for any mistakes and what not. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH, TWEWY, Final Fantasy, or the HG concept!**

* * *

The games chapter 14

Roxas' eyes widened when Sora ran…only to have blood splatter all over the place. The brunette's neck as impale by one of Rikku's blades, his mouth hanging wide open. "Roxas…" He whispered falling to the ground. The blonde stood there, completely frozen until he screamed, "Sora…!"

His eyes averted to the Careers and he growled. As if everyone read his mind, all of the tributes rushed into battle. It was complete madness. Namine was shooting her arrows everywhere repeatedly and managed to hit Tidus in the arm. Roxas swiping his sword and in a deadly lock with Rikku. Turns out she was a great fighter.

Suddenly, flames exploded from Axel's flame. Rinoa was pushed back by Squall when Cloud tired to land a hit. "Don't touch her," He growled. Riku and Roxas were fighting back to back and Rikku landed a surprise attack. The silver headed teen groaned and clutched his stomach.

Namine was aiding Neku in a battle with Tidus, who was holding up quite a struggle. The blonde was pinned down by Neku in which he glared at Namine, "Hmph, weak as you're sister I see?" Namine smirked and aimed her arrow, "And dead as the rest of the tributes." With that she shot him right in the neck.

Selphie widened her eyes when she noticed Namine shoot her partner. She had some feelings for Tidus, but nonetheless she would avenge. Neku felt a presence behind him and quickly pushed Namine behind him. The knife impaled his body, right where his heart was. The orange headed teen dropped to the ground and closed his eyes. Weakly he turned to Namine who was watching in horror, "Go." He whispered before falling to the ground,

Namine comprehended his words when Selphie lunged for her throat. The blonde dodged and began to run away. Axel stood by Roxas side and watched as he gripped Rikku's neck with anger. "Axel!" He barked. The redhead understood and put the tip of his lighter to Rikku's hand. Immediately skin began to catch flame and she screamed in agony.

Roxas watched and then turned away, he couldn't stand the sight of killing someone, nonetheless _burn_. But this was Sora, _his brother_. Squall blocked the attacks of Cloud in a fast manner a hit barley landing on the other. The brunette was so locked in the battle that he didn't even notice him throw his sword…which landed straight in Rinoa's abdomen.

Squall's eyes widened and landed a hit on Cloud's stomach. The blonde was groaning on the ground. "I told you not to hurt her," he whispered. Cloud smirked, "Nice job Squall." With that said, his eyes closed and blood splattered on his face.

Namine was hiding behind the Cornucopia, panting with her bow and arrow positioned. "Where are you blondie?" Selphie asked. A knife was thrown by Namine's foot and she immediately backed away…into the brunette's arms. Selphie put her in a headlock, with a knife pressed under her neck. "Namine…dear sweet Namine," She whispered tracing the knife against her delicate skin.

"What should I do with you?" She asked trailing the knife to her arm and pressing it deep into her skin. Namine gasped and clutched her arm, breaking free from Selphie's grip. The brunette slammed her head into the ground and gripped her face. "You're so weak, just like the rest of the people in your District." Tears slid down Namine as she remembered Kairi, her mom, her dad…

"Just a nuisance, causing you're family pain." Selphie spat stabbing her knife in Namine's waist. The blonde cried aloud and the brunette covered her mouth. "Shut up worthless! I'm gonna kill you slowly and painfully." Selphie threw the blonde's bow and arrows to the side and put her hands above her head. "Don't want to use these, now do you?" she asked.

The blonde closed her eyes and felt blood trickle down her arms, Selphie cackling evilly. She felt hands around her neck and her air supply stop slowly. Namine's eyes closed, the scenery of Shibuya drifting away…until she woke up in an all white room.

Kairi smiled at her, "Hello Namine." She said placing a hand on her shoulder. The blonde widened her blue eyes, "K-Kairi?" Sora stood by her side, "Namine… how's it going?" Suddenly she saw all of the dead tributes heavenly faces, except Tidus and Rikku. Xion, Axel, Riku, Rhyme, Neku, Beat, Shiki, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Rinoa, Cloud, Larxene, Yuna, Denzel, Marlene and even Joshua. "W-where am I?" Namine asked.

Xion grinned, "Let's just say this won't be the last time you see us."

"Selphie…she's too strong," the blonde said.

"Namine, you can do this, trust me." Shiki stated. With that said, all of the tributes touched Namine's hand and she glowed a fluorescent yellow. Almost a godly light around her. "Take care of Roxas for me Nami!" Sora shouted with a wave. "I promise, I'll avenge all of you!" The blonde stated.

Namine's eyes snapped open and she suddenly gained enough strength to push the brunette off of her body. She grabbed her bow and arrows and stepped on Selphie's chest. "You're nothing but cold hearted Selphie…goodnight." With that said she shot the arrow into Selphie's throat, the brunettes green eyes frozen with a horrified glint.

The blonde stared at Selphie's dead body and walked away from the Cornucopia. She noticed bodies littered everywhere, all of the tributes. Squall, Cloud, Riku, Axel, Rinoa, the ashes of Rikku and was that Roxas…? "Roxas!" She shouted running to his aid,

His face and hair was matted with blood. "Are you okay?" She asked. The blonde gave a nod and slowly sat up. "What happened to Riku, Squall and Axel?" Roxas shook his head, "They didn't make it." The canons sounded and Namine gave a nod as to why she saw the two in that white room. She helped the blonde sit up and wrapped an arm around his waist, then realized something. "Roxas…were the only ones left." The spiky haired blonde looked around and gasped. "Yeah…"

"I-it's two winners correct?" Namine asked. "It should be." Suddenly, the blonde felt an eerie draft and the bodies on the ground were gone. "Wha…?" Roxas was interrupted when he heard footsteps. His eyes widened when he heard a familiar voice. "Hey Roxas!" Said teen turned around to lock eyes with Sora…except it wasn't him. Rikku's blade was still impaled in his throat, as if he was just brought back to life.

"Hello…Sister…"

That voice sent shivers down Namine's spine as she locked eyes with Kairi, who was still bleeding everywhere, much like her death. Soon enough all of the dead tributes started to appear, all of them with weapons thrust through their bodies like how they died. They didn't look anything like they did in the white room Namine saw.

Roxas grabbed the blonde's hand, "Come on," He said urgently as the tributes walking towards them. "Where are you going sister?" Kairi asked following. "You're not Kairi, you're nothing like her!" Namine barked. Marlene looked into Namine with false innocent eyes, "Roxas, Namine? Why don't you stay?"

The blonde dropped to her knees and screamed, "Please stop!" Xion giggled at her actions and Roxas rubbed her back. "Namine we need to get out of here!" He said noticing the arena repeatedly shifting as if some sort of glitch. It was a forest, Shibuya, desert, arctic, etc. Roxas grabbed her hand as the two began running, the dead tributes trailing after them.

Namine spotted the arena shift into a room and she ran in that direction, gripping Roxas' hand. The blondes made it into the room and the door closed behind them. Their in front of them was a Plexiglas, behind was a boy sitting in a chair sleeping peacefully, with spiky blonde hair. A voice sounded throughout the room as they stared at the boy.

"The victors of this years 87th Hunger Games is…Namine and Roxas!"

Roxas froze as his eyes were focused on the boy in front of him. "Namine…it's him." The blonde beside him frowned, "Who?"

"My uncle…Ventus."

* * *

**I know, I know, such a short chapter but Cliffy! There goes the battle for you guys and I hate cliffhangers, so I'm so sorry! I hope you liked this! Sorry for any mistakes or grammar errors! To clear any confusion, Namine kind of went to Heaven and back. If you guys played 3rd birthday by Square Enix, remember that scene when Aya was fighting Hyde and she saw Kyle, Gabriel, Blank and that other guy (I forgot his name)? Yeah I got the idea of Namine seeing all of the dead tributes from 3rd birthday. **

**Preview of chapter 15:**

_"Hey let us go!"_

_"I'm Terra and this is Aqua."_

_"Dad!"_

**I'll see you guys either next week of wednesday! Oh and Happy Holidays!**


	16. Chapter 16

**This is chapter 15 and sorry for the long update! Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH, TWEWY or the HG concept**

* * *

The games chapter 15

Guards rushed into the room or known as the Nobodies held their arms and pulled them away from the glass. "Let go of me!" Namine yelled elbowing one in the face and rushing to help Roxas. The blonde haired boy broke free and was about to run to Namine when she screamed. A 'Nobody' tazed her back and she crumpled to the ground.

Roxas growled and lunged at the 'nobody' when two strong arms held me back. "Take her to President Xemnas," The blonde's heart began beating, Xemnas? What were they gonna do to her? He watched as they dragged Namine's limp body out of the room and two people enter. One, a female, with short blue hair, while the other one, a male, had brunette hair.

"May we have time alone?" The brunette male asked.

The 'nobody' gave a nod and walked out of the room. Roxas glared at the two of them, "Who are you? What are you gonna do with Namine?" The brunette smirked, "Relax Roxas, she'll be fine."

"How do you know my name?"

"You're the nephew of my best friend, or _our _best friend…I'm Terra and this is Aqua." The blue haired girl, Aqua smiled sadly and walked up to the glass. "I'm proud the both of you won, I thought you wouldn't have made it." Roxas frowned and took a couple of steps back, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's going on?" He then took a look at his uncle behind the glass, "And how do you know my uncle?"

"I'm surprised you even remembered," Terra said leaning coolly against the wall.

"Well I didn't, but…from one glance I knew his name was Ventus." Aqua walked next to Roxas and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We knew Ventus since we were teens. All of us, training together for the annual 78th Hunger Games, except for when Ven and I were reaped." Roxas raised an eyebrow, "And how did he end up like this?"

"A guy, named Vanitas was reaped too. Very dangerous and killed almost all of the tributes. It was their last day in the games; it was only Ventus, Aqua and Vanitas. They believed Vanitas was dead…until he pulled a sneak attack and Ventus ended up in a coma. He hasn't wakened up since…it's been nine years."

It was silent before Terra continued. "It's a shame; he looked just like Sora too we think he's still alive somewhere." Aqua only stared at the glass before tearing her eyes away, "Come on, we have to go to President Xemnas," Roxas frowned. "Are you guys on his side, you know following his rules?"

Terra and Aqua made a slight gesture saying 'no', "There are cameras around here, we have to be careful." With that said, they exited the room. Just before they left, Roxas could've sworn he saw a tear slide down Ventus' cheek and a faint _'Roxas,'_

XXX

Namine slowly opened her eyes to the smell of leather and…blood? The room around her was gray with a brown desk in front. She was on a quite comfortable brown leather couch. There, in sitting behind the desk was the President himself, Xemnas, with his long silver hair. "Ah, Namine, it seems you have awakened."

"X-Xemnas," she whispered a bit timid by his golden stare.

"Congratulations on you're victory, I have a gift for you're accomplishment. Send him in!" He called out. Namine frowned before her eyes widened when a dark haired man entered the room wearing an all black tux. The blonde's limbs went numb as she recognized who this person was, "Dad…" He didn't respond and only looked to the ground.

Namine wrapped her arms around Noctis and sobbed. "Dad! We were so worried, we thought you were dead!" She shouted in his chest with tears flooding down her cheeks. The blonde was felt arms wrap around her and stroke her hair. While this reunion was going on, she wondered why her father wasn't responding. "Dad, why aren't you talking?"

The blonde wasn't naïve; he would've said something, even if her father barely spoke on most occasions. Anger suddenly filled Namine's body and she broke away from the embrace. "You turned him into an Avox?!" she screamed while glaring at Xemnas. It took every being in her not to injure Xemnas just like she did with those creatures and tributes in the games.

"How dare you hurt my father? You have no right to do so!"

Noctis placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder as an attempt to calm her down, but shrugged him off. Suddenly everything Namine felt came crashing down, "You took away my father and turned him into an Avox, then you throw me into the games and kill my sister?! You deserve to rot in hell!"

It was as if Namine couldn't control her actions. Her hand flew up and made contact with Xemnas' skin causing him to stumble back. The blonde was too angry to register the shock. Noctis pulled his daughter back and furiously shook his head. Nobodies filed into the room and attended to Xemnas. Two of them held Namine's arms back and held her against the wall.

Xemnas walked up to her and gripped her cheeks, squeezing her jaw. "You ungrateful brat! I give you the opportunity to see you're father and this is how you repay me? If so, how about you never see him again?" Namine felt more tears stumble down her cheeks as she realized the meaning of his words. "NO!" A 'Nobody' handed Xemnas a gun and he aimed it at Noctis who was struggling against the Nobodies hold.

"No wait please don't! I'm sorry!"

The President laughed and aimed at Noctis. "Oh, I'm afraid it's too late for apologies my dear." Namine tried from the Nobodies grip, but they were too strong. The only caught sight of was her father mouthing the words 'I love you.' A '_bang'_ sound was heard throughout the room and Noctis lay there lifeless with blood pooling from his head. Namine felt flashbacks rush through her head, the sounds of the canon in the games, Kairi lying there on the grass with blood all around her, Xion twitching on the ground, it was all too much.

Xemnas laughed a menacing laugh as he watched Namine's distraught face. Suddenly, she screamed and dropped to her knees. "DAD!" The door burst open to reveal Roxas, Aqua and Terra. The spiky haired blonde rushed to Namine and tried to console her. "What's wrong?" He asked in a panic.

Namine was violently shaking with her nails digging into her skin. Suddenly, the blonde jumped from Roxas embrace and lunged for Xemnas. The President stopped laughing immediately when he felt the blonde pouncing on him. Nobodies tried to pull her off of their leader, but it was useless, Namine was…of mixed emotions. She grabbed the gun and pointed at Xemnas. "I'll end the Games, once and for all."

"Namine, I always win," he said with a smirk.

Roxas realized what Namine was doing and widened his eyes, "Wait Namine-," he was silenced when the same _'bang'_ of the canon in the arena, sounded throughout the room. Xemnas lay there with a ghost of a smirk on his face. The Nobodies stood their lost and confused now that their leader was gone, then at the same time, they pointed their weapons at Namine.

Aqua grabbed both of their arms, "Come on!" Terra, Aqua, Namine and Roxas all rushed out of the room. It seems as though the Nobodies called even more troops since they were being chased by a pack of them. Aqua led them out of the building and into the busy streets of the Capitol. Fans upon fans waited for their victors, screaming and taking pictures. "Just ignore them," Roxas whispered in her ear.

The four of them stopped inside a darkly lit store and watched the Nobodies run right pass them. "Okay, I want you two to disguise yourselves and head for the train, go to District twelve with you're new identities. Namine you're name is Mai Hotaru and Roxas you're name is Shiro Tadashi." The spiky haired blonde frowned, "Wait, why do we have to hide?"

Terra smirked, "Because were not going with you. We have to go get Ventus, now that Namine here shot Xemnas, the Capitol is now hectic. You guys gotta escape here safely and keep it low; oh you'll need to dress up like the people here."

Aqua then rummaged around in the store and returned with two wigs. She handed Namine a pink wig and Roxas a dark blue one. "Wear these and put these contacts on," The blondes put on the said dark brown and violet colored items. Aqua smiled and put some make up on their faces. Lastly for their disguise, brightly colored Capitol clothing.

"Alright you're all set," Terra said handing them their I.D.'s. "Did you plan this?" Namine asked. The blue haired girl sheepishly smiled. "We had a feeling you two would win and we were planning to kill Xemnas anyway. Let's just say we think ahead. Now, we'll lead you out of the store and then you're on your own. The train station is only a couple of blocks away, be careful."

Aqua said handing them each a wad of cash and tickets to District twelve. Terra handed her a large hat that shielded their face and together the four of them walked out of the store, each going in the opposite direction. Namine watched as citizens had tears running down their cheeks. Seems like word of the death of Xemnas got around fast. A large screen was on a building showing the footage of Namine shooting Xemnas, in fact, the blonde was wanted all over the Capitol.

The two of them made it to the train station only to find it boarding with passengers. "Here you are Mister, our tickets to District twelve." Namine said with a Capitol accent. The conductor frowned, "May I ask why you're going to such a place?"

"Well, I have a cousin there who is very sick."

Roxas smirked at Namine's lie, it was believable, yet he knew Namine couldn't handle such a thing. The teens boarded the train and went straight into their rooms. Namine groaned and took off her pink heels. "Ugh, these shoes are killing me!" Roxas watched her collapse on the bed and sigh. "Hey, can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure,"

The spiky haired blonde sat next to her, "Why did you kill Xemnas? I came late remember?" Namine glared at the ground, "He killed my father in front of my eyes why shouldn't I have given him a taste of his own medicine?" Tears slid down her cheeks as she continued talking, "I mean, he killed all of those innocent tributes who were forced into the Arena and…" she trailed off before bawling into Roxas chest.

The spiky haired blonde knew she couldn't live with the guilt of killing a person, but that wasn't the reason why she was crying. Her father was killed in front of her eyes, to say the least; Namine's been through a pretty rough day. Roxas held her tighter and stroked her hair, whispering comforting words in her ear. The two can only wonder what the morning will hold for them.

* * *

**Oh yeah, I made Namine bad and not so innocent in the video games. Here is a preview of the next chapter:**

_"Roxas...thank you."_

_"So we meet again Vanitas."_

_"Ventus...you're awake?!"_

**Next chapter maybe the last and the end of the story, I'm not sure since I might do an epilogue. Sorry for any mistakes noticed and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to leave a review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey you guys! I'm sorry if you thought I was dead or something but I'm not! I actually lost inspiration for a while, a writer's block of some sort, until I just said, "I GOT IT!" So um, yeah hope you enjoy this story and again sorry for the long absence! **

* * *

The games chapter 16

Namine opened her eyes and yawned. It took her a while to figure out that she was on the train traveling to district twelve. She glanced beside her to see Roxas still sleeping soundly. The blonde got up and walked to the bathroom. Namine gasped, as she looked in the mirror. Her makeup was smeared and her eyes were puffy and red from crying.

"Stupid Capitol," she muttered washing her face.

After taking a shower and doing all of her other routines, she walked back in the room to see Roxas awake. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked. "Not really, what happened yesterday is pretty fresh." The spiky blonde sighed, "I know, remember were still on the run."

The two dressed in their same Capitol clothing and Namine frowned. "Roxas were putting everyone in danger. If we go to District Twelve all those people will get killed, even my mother. I can't risk that." Roxas grabbed her hands, "We'll blend in okay? President Xemnas is dead, what can he do?"

"What about the 'Nobodies?' They'll find us; I know some of them want to avenge Xemnas."

The spiky blonde ran a hand through his hair, "Okay Terra and Aqua thought this through right? I'm sure we'll be fine and besides," he smirked at her, "Were victors and survived the games, I'm sure we can break a few bones every now and then." Namine took a shaky breath and gave a nod. "Okay, I guess so."

The two of them traveled downstairs to the cart for food. Namine looked out the window to see trees whizzing past them. Her hands held a biscuit and she sadly smiled. _'Kairi, I wish you were here with me, but you're in a better place, especially with Sora,' _the blonde could almost see Kairi blush about that last comment and chuckled to herself. "Well, were about to leave this train in about a few minutes, our stop is next,"

Roxas announced sitting across from her. "Say Nami, how are you gonna tell your mom?" That thought stumped the blonde. She wouldn't have to tell her about Kairi's death, the games helped that situation, but Stella has been unaware of knowing if Noctis was alive or not. "I…I'm not sure, what about you? I mean, considering how you're apart of a rich district,"

The next answer shocked Namine, "I don't care."

Roxas continued on, "Listen, my parents…I wouldn't care what they think. If I told them, they would disown me anyways, especially since I'm with you now: The Girl Who Killed Xemnas, or The Girl With The Bow, has a nice ring to it. Anyways, I wouldn't want to be with them. I'm with you now Namine, you think I'll leave you after all that's happened?" The blonde warmly smiled. "Roxas…thank you." It was silent as the two continued eating and Namine smirked, "Hmm, the girl with the bow huh? I like it."

After eating, the blonde duo made it at their stop; District Twelve. "It's still quiet." Namine whispered looking around. Everywhere was grassy with a couple of broken down houses here and there. "Welcome to the poorest district of Panem." Namine muttered as she began walking.

Residents noticed their presence and widened their eyes. It was rare to see people from the Capitol, aside from the 'Nobodies' who constantly watch and torture their every move. Roxas held Namine's hand as they stopped in front of a brown woodened house. Windows were covered by old tattered blankets, and some dust dripped off of the roof. "My home," she whispered.

The blonde walked up the porch and pushed the door open with a creak. The inside smelled of wood and honey, the usual aroma Namine was used too. It was still quiet and the blonde's heart raced a bit. "Ms. Nox Fleuret?" She asked in the Capitol accent. It was best not to flat out say "mom," just yet. There were still 'Nobodies' around and could be eavesdropping.

The sound of wooden stairs being stepped upon could be heard and a tall blonde with blue eyes arrived. Stella Nox Fleuret. "Yes?" Once she noticed they were form the Capitol, she bowed. "Oh and what may bring lovely people in my home?" Tears welled in Namine's eyes and she couldn't help herself. She dropped to her knees beside her mother in a tight embrace.

"If anything, my actions from the past few days are far from lovely mom,"

Stella gasped and slightly broke away to look at her daughter's face. "N-Namine?" The younger blonde gave a nod and broke down, "I tried mom! I really did! I tried to bring Kairi with me! I tried to save dad, it's my entire fault! I'm so sorry!" Realization hit Stella and she widened her eyes. "What did you mean 'you tried to save dad'?"

Namine wouldn't answer and buried her face in the crook of her mother's neck. "Please answer me," Stella whispered. "X-Xemnas! Xemnas shot him! And I killed him for it!" The older blonde put a hand to her mouth, and then wrapped her arms around her daughter tightly. Roxas stood there awkwardly and lowered his eyes. He felt really bad for the two, but he wouldn't pity them.

The loud sobs quieted down to the occasional sniffle, and she slowly backed away out of her mother's embrace, helping her stand. "Oh, um, mother this is Roxas. He helped keep Kairi and I alive for a while." Stella eyed the spiky blonde before shaking his hand. "Thank you. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't know what to do." Roxas gave a nod, "No problem and I'm sorry for your loss."

Stella then broke away and looked at the two. "So, how did you guys get here?" Namine and Roxas glanced at each other. "It's a long story. Let's just say were on the run. We hope for things to quiet down so we can actually be ourselves," Namine announced.

"But then again, I don't know if I want to be remembered of this life."

Roxas sighed and grabbed her hand. "Don't worry okay? We just have to wait for Terra and Aqua, remember what I said earlier?" Stella sadly smiled, "You met them huh?" Namine frowned, "You know them?" The older blonde walked into the living room and motioned for them to sit. "Of course, those two are something; I just hope Ventus is okay."

"He's sleeping, or at least that's what I saw. They said someone did something to him; it began with a V…Vanti? No, Vinny? No…V-," Roxas was interrupted. "Vanitas, h-he's back?" Stella asked with a horrific glint in her eyes. "He just might be." Namine answered.

"I wouldn't be surprised, since you did kill his father after all."

Namine froze, "What? Vanitas is the son of Xemnas?!" Stella sighed, "Unfortunately yes, cliché huh?" Roxas eagerly nodded. "Very, so what does this mean?" The blonde mother narrowed her eyes. "It means Vanitas might want revenge," Her eyes traveled to her daughter. "He'll want revenge on Namine."

XXX

Aqua sat in the room with Ventus holding his hand. After the Capitol building where Xemnas' office was held, Terra and Aqua had to take him to their house; completely unnoticed. "Think they'll be okay?" The blue haired girl asked as Terra walked in, referring to Namine and Roxas.

"They should be. What's the worst that can happen? It's not like they were captured." Aqua sighed, "Can't be too sure." Terra watched Ventus sleep and frowned. "I wish the knuckle head would just wake up already, causing enough anticipation before he was awake." Aqua giggled. "Well that's true,"

"Terra what should we do next?"

The spiky brunette frowned, "What do you mean?" The blue haired girl sighed. "Well now that Namine's killed Xemnas and the Capitol's hectic, I know that Vanitas will seek revenge. Besides, Panem needs a new President, who will fit the bill?"

"Maybe we can ask Master Eraqus."

Aqua froze and felt a shiver run down her spine. Terra looked at the bed and silently gasped. It wasn't their voice who spoke. The spiky blonde groaned and opened beautiful blue eyes, framed by long golden eyelashes. "V-Ventus, you're awake?!" Aqua exclaimed. Said boy rolled his eyes and yawned, "Well, certainly I am."

He noticed that his two friends were still gaping at him. "What's wrong?" Terra smirked and the blue haired girl had tears welling in her eyes. "I missed you Ven," she whispered wrapping his arms around her. Ventus looked at Terra with an eyebrow raised and mouthed, "What's up with her?"

The brunette's smirk only increased.

XXX

After Ventus' awakening; Terra and Aqua decided to fill him in about the recent news of what's happened. "Wow, so my nephew is practically, well, famous, but not in a good way. We need to stop Vanitas once and for all. From what I hear about Namine, she sounds pretty cool and doesn't need anymore pain."

Aqua gave a nod. "Right and what you said earlier was a good idea. Maybe we _should _ask Master Eraqus to be President. If anything, he seems wise and he _did _train us when we were younger." Ventus nodded, "Yeah, but, do we _have _to kill Vanitas? I know he's a jerk and all but…no one deserves to die. Except for Xemnas, he's an exception."

"That's up to Namine to decide. Whatever, happens, happens. We just need to ask Master Eraqus beforehand, and then can this madness end once and for all." Terra announced. The blonde smiled, "Sounds like a plan, but not as easy as it seems." Aqua was about to speak until she heard a ringtone.

"_When you walk away, you don't hear me say, please, oh baby, don't go. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight, it's hard to let it go." _

The blue haired girl raised an eyebrow and flipped the phone open. "Hello?" She asked albeit nervously.

"My, my Aqua, it's nice to speak to you again."

Blue eyes widened and shorted to a glare. "Vanitas, how nice to hear from you too." Terra growled under his breath and clenched his fists, while Ventus coldly glared. It was on speakerphone so everything was loud and clear. "As it is great to hear from you Aqua. I can feel that Ventus has awakened correct?" He chuckled then continued, "Well, I have a feeling we'll meet. To keep this anticipation short, how about tomorrow tonight? I hear there is a dinner memorial for my father going on, my treat, what do you say? Also, I request for you to bring the two victors; Namine and Roxas, do you agree?"

It was silent and she looked in the eyes of her friends who gave a nod. Aqua nodded and sighed, "We'll see you at eleven o'clock, tomorrow night, don't be late."

* * *

**Hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! Hopefully the update won't be so long, but anyway don't forget to review and I'll see you guys later!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the long wait you guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH, TWEWY, or the HG concept**

* * *

The games chapter 17

Namine wandered throughout the woods with a clouded expression. This reminded her of the games, in a way; the woods, before it transformed into Shibuya. Since yesterday, she's been living in District Twelve with her mother, she figure she'd need support after Kairi's death. Roxas, decided to live along with them also, Stella said she wouldn't mind.

The blonde could still remember her and Kairi's adventures through the woods. Their laughter echoing from the trees, squeals of getting lost, her peaceful face surrounded by blood as death took over…_'No!' _Namine thought shaking her head. _'She's happy now, she's with Sora…' _That brought a slight smile to her face; it was obvious that Kairi and Sora had feelings for each other in the games.

"There you are!" shouted a voice.

Namine turned around to see Roxas, "Oh hey Roxas, you scared me!" The spiky blonde sheepishly smiled, "Sorry, but I was looking for you." Alarm overshadowed the Namine, "Is something wrong?" Roxas shook his head. "No, just wanted to uh, see you, I guess." The blonde's face turned red and she gave a small smile, "Oh um, okay."

The two began walking in a comfortable silence until Roxas broke it, "So, did you come here often?" Namine shrugged, "Um, from time to time, Kairi, dad, and I used to hunt here." Her voice choked at the mention of the deceased, so she bit her lip. Roxas noticed this and held her pale hand, "I'm sorry."

"Don't…don't worry about it. How're you liking District twelve?"

Roxas smiled. "It's enjoyable, aside from the death and depression aura around here," Namine giggled and waited for him to continue. "It's pretty nice here. In district two, everything was luxury this, luxury that, or 'oh look it's the handsome spiky twins!' Boy did I hate it there." The flaxen blonde frowned at him, "Really? I figured you'd….love the attention."

"Why? Because I'm rich? Because I can ask for anything at my fingertips?" He snapped.

Namine narrowed her eyes, "That sounds a lot better than living here!" Roxas rolled his eyes, "Right, because being a spoiled little rich kid is so fun!" He said sarcastically. The blonde stopped walking, "We're poor, yet you have the audacity to say such a thing? You know how many times I wish to live in a beautiful house, to hear the screams of fans at night?" She began to clench her fists, "You never go hungry, if anything your family was probably-,"

"Do not, start comparing families Namine. Stop right there," Roxas said in a warning tone.

Namine flinched from his voice but glared at him, as if to say continue. "You have a family who loves you, for you, not for money. No one loved me; they loved _Sora_. The miracle, the main twin, and the one everyone adored. No one cared for me, not my mom, my dad, no one."

"My mother is the only one I have left. You still have your parents," Namine said.

"I have no one else now," she continued. "My sister is gone; my father was shot before my eyes. I have no cousins or aunts, and my grandparents were dead before I met them. I have no one…if I lost my mom…I'd just be…nothing." Roxas looked at the broken girl before him and knew she was on the verge of tears. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her head in his chest.

The spiky blonde felt tears wet his shirt and he gripped her tighter. He lifted her chin and wiped the tears that stained her wet face. "You're wrong Namine, you have someone. That someone is me." With that said he leaned in and captured her lips sweetly.

Namine closed her eyes, feeling her heart beat a bit faster and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss was sweet, filled with sadness, passion, mourning, and grief, everything they felt during the games. Her fingers became tangled in his windswept hair, but Roxas broke away and pressed his forehead to hers. "Everything in that kiss was real. You may have lost everyone, but you have me. You need to know something Namine,"

He stroked her silky pale blonde hair and smiled at her innocent heart shaped face. "You need to know that…I love you Namine. In the games, all I felt was to kill, for only me and Sora to win. But, I'm glad I met you that night, and although an average Career would've killed you, something inside stopped me. Cliché as it sounds but…all I've wanted was to protect you in the games. I need you."

Namine smiled and looked into his cerulean eyes. "Roxas…I um, I love you too…but I need you to promise me something." Roxas cupped her face, "Anything," he whispered. "Will you stay with me no matter what?" The spiky blonde kissed her lips once again and grinned, "I think you can figure that out yourself Nami. Of course I will."

XXX

That afternoon, Namine and Roxas continued to wander in the forest, until it was beginning to become late, they decided to go back home. Stella was in her room and the two blondes were in the kitchen making a treat called Sea-Salt Ice cream. "So where did you learn this from?" Namine asked as she took the mixture of the already made custard, and began adding food coloring.

"Sora and I used to make it all the time when we were kids. It was our favorite treat." He said as added sea salt and mixed. "Alright, now ya just pour this in a Popsicle tray," Roxas instructed doing the action and putting it in the freezer, "And in about a couple of hours it should be done! So what do you wanna do?" Namine leaned against the counter next to him he played with her hair.

"Well, we could-,"

She was interrupt by a knock on the door. With a frown, Namine cautiously walked towards the wood and looked out the peephole. A gasp escaped her lips and she immediately opened the door. "Aqua, Terra! What are you doing here?" The blue haired girl smiled, although it had a hint or worry. "We told you we would come back, but we have news."

Namine let them in and guided them towards the living room, until she noticed someone who mirrored Roxas. "Is this…Ventus?" The spiky blonde smiled and held out a hand. "You must be the victor, Namine correct?" She gave a nod and shook it. "Nami who was that at the door….?"

Roxas walked in to see Aqua, Terra and…was that…no way. "Uncle Ventus? You're awake…?" The spiky blonde sheepishly smiled, "Haha yeah…what else did I miss while I was asleep? Hello Roxas, nice to see you again." He said offering his hand. Roxas shook it, staring at him in a daze, "Likewise…" Namine smiled at his expression and widened her eyes. "I should probably go get my mother; she wanted to see you guys."

"Stella?" Terra asked while Namine went upstairs.

"Apparently yes, so what's up?" Roxas asked. Ventus frowned, "We'll tell you when Namine gets back." About three minutes later, did two blondes returned. "Aqua, Terra, Ventus? It's so nice to see you again." Stella said with a smile, hugging them each."

"Same for us, but, it seems like we'll be destroying this happy reunion," Aqua said with a worried expression. "What's wrong?" Namine asked. Terra sighed and began to explain everything; the part where Ventus awakened, the phone call from Vanitas, and the dinner that night. "They're going back to the Capitol?" Stella asked.

"Afraid so, we already asked Master Eraqus if he could do the job and he said he would. Things will change for the greater good I promise, but, were not sure of the outcome at the dinner." Aqua said. "This seems a bit-," Stella started but was interrupted.

"Let's go."

"Namine are you sure?" Ventus and Roxas asked in unison. Although it was a bit freaky the blonde shrugged, "I want to end this as soon as possible. We can't keep sitting around doing nothing. As victors, we come out of the games alive, and end them with pride once and for all." Roxas smiled at her determination and held her hand. "I agree, what time do we leave?"

"Stella are you okay with this?" Terra asked.

"As long as they arrive back here safely." Aqua grinned, "Alright then we should get going. We promised to arrive at eleven and its four o'clock now. The train ride is a bit long and it takes time to get dressed and what not. But you'll need a weapon." Roxas shrugged, "I can make an axe or something,"

"And I can use my bow," Namine stated.

"Great, just get your Capitol clothing and weapons and meet us back at the train station." Ventus instructed. The blondes gave a nod and headed upstairs. The two dressed in their rich clothing and Namine sighed. "Never thought I'd see this thing again," she muttered fluffing the colored wig. Roxas smiled, "Your bow is in the woods correct?"

The blonde gave a nod. "Well in that case, I can make an axe and a couple of daggers. It won't take long." They headed downstairs, to see Ventus, Aqua, and Terra gone. "They left as soon as you went upstairs." Stella explained. Namine sighed and wrapped her arms around her mother. "I'll come back, I promise." The older blonde sadly smiled, "That's what you and Kairi said before the games started."

"I mean it this time. I won't come alone, Roxas will be with me."

Stella nodded and hugged them both, "Be safe." Roxas grinned, "Don't worry I'll protect her, I swear it." Stella ruffled his hair. "Haha, I trust you handsome twin, now go out there and give them another show." With a determined nod, the blondes walked out the door and into the woods.

XXX

Namine navigated silently through the almost dark trees and felt on the ground, until she met contact with a wooden arc. She smiled, grabbed the bow and her sheath of arrows. "How's it going making those daggers and throwing axe?" Roxas walked away from the large piece of bark that came from a tree and grinned. "Pretty good actually. I finished the axe and daggers." He said placing the daggers in his boots and jean pockets.

"Ready?" she asked holding his hand.

"Yeah, it'll be hard hiding this though." The two walked out of the woods and towards the train station, where the train waited anxiously. "Hurry up you guys we already paid for your tickets!" Aqua shouted from the window. The blondes rushed up the short stairs and closed the metal train door.

They walked towards the dining cart and sat across from Terra, Aqua, and Ventus. "Here put these on when we leave." Aqua ordered throwing them two pieces of black cloth. "What is this?" Roxas asked. "A overcoat, it'll help hide your weapons, oh and Roxas, you'll need this."

She handed him a black leather, cross strap bag. "It's for your axe, with the coat; the bag will be barely noticeable." Namine smirked, "You guys really think ahead huh?" Ventus, "Well it's mostly Aqua who does the thinking in this group." It was around six o'clock when they finished eating dinner. The triplet of best friends decided to take a nap, leaving Roxas and Namine to stare out the window.

"Are you nervous?" Namine asked looking at him from across the table.

"Not really. If I die, it'd be protecting you. If we survive, we'll be happy and rise from the mourning together." Namine bit her lip, "Never thought of it that way, but I can't afford to die. I won't leave my mother alone, I promised I wouldn't." Roxas stroked her hand from across the table, "You're so determined, another reason for why I love you."

The blonde blushed and gripped his hand tightly. "You should take a nap too. Get some rest and be energized." He suggested. "What about you?" Namine asked. Roxas smirked, "I'll be fine, but I might doze off anyway." The blonde smiled, "Well, see ya in a few hours." Her blue eyes traveled to the window where she noticed the trees of the districts blur past.

"We meet again, huh Capitol?" she whispered before closing into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**This story is coming to a close, maybe in the next chapter (which I'm working on now) or in two more, I will do an epilogue so most likely two chapters! Expect one of them tomorrow or on Sunday. Sorry for any mistakes noticed and I'll see ya next time! Thank you for all who reviewed you really mean a lot to me! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here you are yoou guys! The last chapter of There's no turning back! Well save for the epilogue.**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Kh, TWEWY, or the HG concept**

* * *

The games chapter 18

Namine opened her blue eyes to hear voices. She only caught a couple of words, _"Make sure you protect her….she's the one we need."_

"_Don't worry."_

They couldn't have been talking about her right? "Oh you're awake!" Aqua stated pushing a plate of breakfast to her face. The blonde smiled, "Hey, how far are we from the Capitol?" Ventus chewed on a peace of toast before answering, "In about thirty minutes, so eat fast so we could be the first ones off of the train." Namine gave a nod and continued eating.

Roxas patted his blue wig down to make it seem neat, while Namine curled the ends a bit with her finger. "Ok guys, when we first exit, put your heads down, but still have grace and act conceited. It's about 7:00 right now so by the time we go to our house, we can dress and make any more plans, questions?" Aqua asked eyeing each of her friends. "Alright, were here."

The train skidded to a stop, and many blinding colors of hairs and smiles made Namine a bit dizzy. She threw on her long coat, shielding her sheath of arrows as Aqua, Terra, Ventus and Roxas boarded off the train. So much chatter about "the girl who killed Xemnas," and "the boy who awakens Ventus," it was very annoying for the blonde.

They walked through the busy streets and her blue eyes couldn't help but roam the posters with her face on wanted posters. Roxas gripped Namine's hand as if to say "don't worry," as they continued to walk. The blonde bumped into a teenager with striking hazel eyes and she gasped. "Pardon me," she whispered in a Capitol accent Roxas gave her an odd look but she only dismissed it; too deep in thought.

Who was he?

The group wandered away from the busy streets and stopped in front of a dark brown wooden house, which was an average size. "Well, here we are." Aqua muttered unlocking the door and pushing it open. Inside smelled of coffee, and was very cozy to Namine. She couldn't help but wonder how they found a house like this; away from the technology. Ventus led them to the couch whereas Aqua disappeared.

"She went to get your clothes." Terra answered, although no one thought of it.

"So what's the plan?" Roxas asked. "Well, we should arrive at the dinner by ten o'clock, since we promised to get there by at least eleven o'clock. I want you two to stay completely disguised until we give the signal to start attacking." Ventus announced.

Aqua reappeared and handed the two blondes formal outfits. "These outfits fit well with your wigs, and with some make up you'll be completely unnoticed." Namine took a look at the dress. It was white with lace patterns here and there, puffy for the sleeves and stopped at her ankles. "I don't think I can fight in this." She stated shaking her head.

"I didn't say you were wearing it the whole entire time."

Roxas and Namine shared a look of confusion as Aqua walked to a nearby closet down the hall. She returned with two outfits and Namine froze. It was her outfit during the Games; although slightly tattered, it was still her white dress with black shorts underneath. "How did you get this?" she asked.

"When we hid in that store and you guys changed into Capitol clothing, we took your original clothes. We thought it would help intimidate those at the dinner." Terra said. Roxas took a look at his outfit during the Games; it gave a skater vibe; a black high collared jacket, with another jacket although unzipped and white with several designs pleated red and black. His pants were of two colors, the bottom beige and the top black.

What caught his eye were his black and white rings, as well as the black and white checkerboard wristband. "My token? It's been a while…Sora gave it to me for Christmas." Namine glanced at him and stroked his hand. She honestly had no idea what to say, it seems they were in the same predicament. "Would you guys mind wearing this under your formal clothing?" Aqua asked.

"It's difficult for me. A tux and this?" he asked holding up his Hunger Games outfit. "I'd basically burn to death." The blue haired girl bit her lip and kept glancing between the two outfits. "Where your original outfit, but keep that cloak, overcoat, whatever you want to call it on."

Ventus glanced at the clock, nine PM. "Wow, we spent a lot of time here, let's hurry up already!" He ordered in a joking tone. Aqua was nice enough to let Namine use her shower. The blonde took off her wig and stepped inside the warm water, droplets rushing down her skin. She sighed in content and felt her hair become damp. Everything would determine the outcome, but she was sure this madness would end. The Games, death, _everything. _Although the Games would haunt her in her dreams, she could start by slowly rebuilding with Roxas by her side.

"Time to wash off the grief," she mumbled.

Reluctantly, Namine stepped out of the shower and immediately dressed in her clothes. She dried her hair, and out on the bright pink wig. A knock on the door was heard, "Namine? It's me Aqua may I come in?"

With the blonde's consent, Aqua walked in carrying a makeup kit; her face already unrecognizable. Namine sat down on the toilet seat and let Aqua work her magic. "Relax your face muscles, it's making my job harder!" the blue haired girl chuckled. The blonde smiled, "Sorry, just nervous."

Aqua began applying foundation, "About…?"

"The dinner,"

The blue haired girl looked at her and grinned. "It'll be fine; we'll all come out alright," It was silent as Aqua did her makeup, until she broke the silence. "Namine, if you don't mind me asking…what was your father like?" The blonde tensed and narrowed her eyes at the ground. "I'm sorry for asking-," Aqua began but was cut off.

"My father was unlike any other."

The blue haired girl only stared, waiting for her to continue. "As stoic and silent as he seemed, he was always there for Kairi and I, but I can tell he really loved my mother; even if he barely showed it. He taught us how to hunt in the woods; he'd start us off by playing tag in the mornings, almost like a drill. I missed our laughter and the jokes Kairi and I pulled together,"

_A small blonde with sparkling blue eyes ran with a redhead with the same colored orbs, but with tints of violet. "Nami, think he'll find us?" The redhead asked. The blonde shook her head, afraid to speak or else she might waste her breath. The two suddenly stopped and listened._

_They heard very faint footsteps and Namine began to catch her breath. She couldn't give up; or else her dad would get them! Although she would let her sister, Kairi run away while she'll get caught. A large oak tree caught her eye and Namine grinned. "There!" she pointed._

_The two sisters began to climb up, as quietly as possible not to make any twigs snap. "Ow!" Kairi whined as her head hit wood. "Shh! He'll here us!" Namine hissed as she looked up and realized what the redhead hit; a door. Curious, the blonde felt for a handle and pushed. Namine climbed inside and gasped, "Whoa…Kairi come look at this!" she shouted but not too loud._

_The redhead followed her sister and widened her eyes. "Wow…is this the tree house Daddy talked about?" The blonde nodded as she brushed her fingers along the wood. The inside was a dark chocolate brown color, which gave off the vibe of home. The sisters sat down in front of the window to check if their father was looking for them._

"_Namine…were almost at age of the reaping." Kairi announced._

"_But were nine!" The redhead sadly smiled, "I know, but we'll have to enter our names someday." It was silent before Namine bit her lip. "Do you think we'll fight in the games?" Kairi sighed, "Maybe, but if we do, I'll protect you I swear it! Besides it's only one boy and one girl to enter."_

"_They changed the rules."_

_Kairi gasped. "W-what?"_

_The blonde gave a nod, "They crave a good show. Those Capitol people don't care if the same gender enters now." A tear slid down her cheek and Kairi wrapped her arms around her sister. "It'll be okay Nami," The blonde shook her head, "What if we enter together! I don't wanna kill you!" Kairi gripped her sister's shoulders._

"_Look at me Namine! I don't care if we enter; I'll get you out of there as soon as possible alright? Either that or we'll both become victors!" By this time, both sisters had tears streaming down their faces. _

"_I'll let this one slide, but be careful next time okay?" A voice stated._

_ Both girls turned around to see their dark haired father inside the tree house. He sat next to them and put an arm around each of their shoulders. "You two are strong and brave enough to fight any tribute okay?" He wiped their tears away and stroked their hair. "Besides, you guys are getting better at hiding. I'm surprised you guys found this place."_

"_Did you build it?" Kairi asked._

_ "Yeah, it was a surprise, but I guess that spoiled huh?" Namine chuckled as the three of them stood up. "Come on you guys, mom is waiting for us and we wouldn't want her worried now would we?" Kairi grinned as they exited the tree house. While they were walking, the blonde glanced at her sister and smiled. "I'll protect you Kairi, I promise but…thank you." She whispered silently._

"…Who knew what we said actually came true, but I broke my promise. I said I'll protect her but…." Namine trailed off and tried swallowing the lump in her throat. Aqua stroked her pale blonde hair, "Kairi kept her promise though right? She said she'll get you out of there and she did right? Listen, I never met Kairi, and I could tell she was a nice person and wouldn't want you living in guilt."

Namine let out a tear bit her lip. "Besides, you can end this today Namine. I promise you, after today a new beginning will rise." The blonde gave a nod and soon enough Aqua was finished, "Alright come take a look!" Namine looked in the mirror and was completely recognizable; she had cerulean colored mascara, red blush, and gold eyeliner.

"Whoa, you should be an artist!" she complimented.

Aqua grinned at the response as she led them downstairs, "I draw from time to time." When they arrived back in the living room, the men were dressed in tuxedoes. Roxas smiled at her, "Are you ready to go Ms. Mai Hotaru?" The blonde gave a nod and grinned, seeming how he remembered her fake Capitol name. "Yes, I am Mr. Shiro Tadashi." Ventus smiled, "Alright guys! It's nine o'clock now, how about we head out?"

Namine gingerly touched her sheath of bow and arrows and threw it on her back, along with her black cloak. The five teens walked down the darkly lit streets, save for the technology, futuristic like city. The blonde couple stepped behind them, following at a slower pace. "Are you okay Nami?" he asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You seem…very quiet."

"I'm always like this."

Roxas bit his lip, "I sort of kind of heard your flashback with Aqua," no reaction. "You protected Kairi at you best cost, don't beat yourself up." Namine looked up at him and smiled, "I think Vanitas will be the one with the beatings."

XXX

They arrived at the dinner, much faster than they expected, and sat at a table in the back. The place was pack! Filled with mourners of Xemnas and his family members. Terra nudged Namine, "There he is." He whispered pointing to a boy with black hair and yellow eyes. Their eyes locked and the blonde felt a shiver down her spine; it was the boy she bumped into earlier!

"Vanitas…" she whispered.

Said boy walked up to the stage and cleared his throat. "May I have your attention everyone?" All of the Capitol people looked up at the eighteen year old. "I'd like to thank you all for coming; my dad would feel honored, if he were here right now. But a certain person, or _victor_," growls escaped their mouths and Namine felt her blood boil. "Has taken that away from us! Her name is Namine Lucis Caelum, accompanied by one of our handsome twins, Roxas!"

Namine narrowed her eyes and Roxas gripped her hands tightly. "She has ruined our Capitol as a nation! I know you're here little blonde," Said girl widened her eyes a bit, but didn't reveal her emotions. "I have to say, your sister…Kairi was it? I don't think she'd have a chance." Her face turned red with anger but Vanitas continued.

"Then your father….oh Noctis Lucis Caelum…the one who triggered you to kill my father."

Tears blurred her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. "It's a shame, he had to be turned into an Avox; _my _personal assistant." Aqua patted Namine's shoulder as she shook with anger. "Don't do it Namine. Do not sink to his level." Although Vanitas kept going, "I had a feeling this would happen. Then there's Sora; the eldest twin. Pathetic boy for having feelings with a girl like Kairi,"

Roxas growled and clenched Namine's hand tighter, Vanitas was really pushing it. The black haired boy let out a laugh, "Neither of those tributes had a chance, especially-,"

"Shut UP! Just _shut up_!" Namine shouted, interrupting him.

What Vanitas was saying really struck a mark and she couldn't control her emotions. "You don't know a thing about what I went through! Why don't you just go to hell?! And yes," she took off her wig and tossed off her cloak. "I _am _here! I am Namine Lucis Caelum and a victor of the Hunger Games!" she began to walk to the stage and glared at Vanitas.

"Yes I killed President Xemnas, yes my sister is dead, but you have no right to say such a thing!" The black haired teen smirked, "Just like Kairi, pathetic and weak." He said merely pushing her off the stage. Roxas rushed over to her and helped her up? "Are you okay?"

"You see my friends, these two victors here, should they not be executed?" His yellow eyes scanned the crowd, until he found who he was looking for. "Ah, Aqua, Terra and little Ventus. How nice to see you all this fine evening?" Terra growled, "Vanitas…"

"I always wondered when he would awaken."

"Do not talk about me like I'm not here." Ventus snapped. Aqua looked over at Namine and gave a curt nod, while Vanitas kept talking. The blonde's eyes traveled to Roxas and shared the same gesture. "You know, Vanitas your father deserved to die." The blonde haired girl understood what was going on; Roxas was creating a distraction, so that way she can find a good angle to attack.

Silently, she crawled away, grateful that the crowd was too focused on what was going on. Now off the stage, she tiptoed away and opened the backstage door. There she ran down the carpeted hallways, taking off her formal dress to reveal her Hunger Games clothing…although how would she attack? _'The balcony! I've seen people there, but I can't just _kill _them.' _She thought.

Too deep in thought, she bumped into a well built chest. There before her were, a Peacekeeper and a 'Nobody'. "Where do you think your going Ms. Victor?" The blonde only glared and kneed the Peacekeeper where the sun doesn't shine. She then punched the 'Nobody' in the nose and hopped over there bodies. She continued to run down the halls until she stopped before a door. "Balcony room huh? Looks like the entrance," she pulled open the metal door to see many Capitol citizens leaning over to hear what Vanitas was saying.

"What do I do?" she asked herself biting her lip.

An idea struck her as her eyes traveled to a fire extinguisher. With a smile, she stood by the door and screamed, "Fire! Somebody help me!" she then began spraying the extinguisher everywhere while the citizens exited the balcony room in a panic. Namine smiled as she remembered Axel and his fire obsession; "That was for you Axel, thank you."

She then opened the door and leaned over to see the citizens rushing out of the building. Turns out, there _was _a fire. Maybe Axel really helped her…? Namine pulled out her bow and readied an arrow. Vanitas locked eyes with hers and glared. "Somebody get her!" he shouted. She quickly locked both doors; since there were two doors leading up there. Wasting no time, Namine pulled the arrow and watch it land right above his head.

Noticing this, Vanitas narrowed his eyes and followed the steps of the Peacekeepers and 'Nobodies'. She noticed Roxas using his daggers to slit a couple of throats (mainly the Peacekeepers), while Ventus and Aqua used self-defense. It seems like she had to finish this off.

The blonde heard a bang and jumped from the sound. "Open up Namine, I know you're in there!" Vanitas yelled banging the door with the fire extinguisher. The blonde readied her weapon and put up a determined face. The door burst open and Vanitas held his hand; a signal to tell the Peacekeepers and 'Nobodies' not to attack. The black haired teen began to take steps towards her.

"You're smart Namine, I will acknowledge that,"

With each Vanitas took, Namine stepped. The flames were traveling faster in the room down below and the blonde panicked. Right now, Vanitas had her back to the balcony, leaning over. He pulled out a blade, and began to trace her skin with the weapon; blood slowly trailing down her arms in crisscross patterns.

"But, the question is…are you clever enough?" she could hear the flames crackling beneath her and shut her eyes. Maybe it was time for her to go…to see Kairi, Sora, Axel, Xion, and Riku…everyone once again. With a deep breath she spoke, "Yes I am. Goodbye Vanitas."

With that said, the black haired boy pushed her off, but not before Namine shot an arrow through his head. The blond dropped down and felt her hair surrounding her face. Roxas noticed this and hopped on the tables; avoiding the fire. With outstretched arms, he caught the fragile blonde in his arms. Her eyes were slightly open and he saw Vanitas limp body drop to the floor, the flames licking his body to ash. "You did it Namine, its over." The blonde smiled and closed her eyes. It was finally over.

* * *

**This seemed rushed, but it's over! here's an epilogue which I might post today (most likely I will). Sorry for any grammar mistakes or errors! We gotta a chance to see some of Namine's past and what not but there it is! Don't forget to read and review! I'll see ya next time! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**It's finished! It's finally finished! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH, TWEWY, or the HG concept**

* * *

The games chapter 19 Epilogue

_(Namine's POV)_

It was over, the Games were finally over and it's been about six years since that day. After the death of Vanitas; I was immediately rushed to the hospital. No major injuries or anything which I'm grateful for. After some convincing, Master Eraqus has chosen to be the new President of Panem; I'll tell you this much; a lot of things have improved.

District Twelve is no longer poor, although we still have our times in debt. There's no such thing as the Hunger Games, which I'm grateful for also; I wouldn't want my kids to witness such a thing. That's right, _kids._

After everything, Roxas decided to stay in District Twelve, where we resided in the victor's village. My mother decided to stay in our original home; I can tell she's still healing from Kairi and my father's death. The nightmares of the Games still plague us, but were fighting them together. Once we settled down, Roxas suggested on kids; something he'd always wanted which I agreed to. They're both something magical that came into our lives.

We have two actually; one daughter and one son. Lily Kairi Lucis Caelum and Casper Sora Lucis Caelum. Roxas insisted we add our sibling's name to theirs. Lily and Casper are unique. To start, they both have blonde hair, but Casper was the spitting image of Roxas. Lily had Kairi's eyes and I noticed that this was the gift Kairi gave me. I knew she would forever be in this little girl.

Roxas and I sat in the forest, while Casper and Lily headed into the tree house Kairi and I used to play in. "Are you happy?" he asked me holding my hand. "Hey mom look at us!" Lily shouted waving her hand; for a seven year old, she was very bold. Although Casper was older by one year.

"I couldn't have asked for anything better." I said.

I smiled as he leaned in and pecked my lips sweetly. "Eww, look Lily!" Casper pointed out. Lily rolled her eyes, "I think it's cute! And _you're _the oldest!" she muttered sarcastically. Roxas laughed and wrapped an arm around my waist. I continued to write in the black leather bound journal I had had when I was younger; given by my father. "And done," I announced. "May I?" he asked and I was about to hand him the journal, until Lily and Casper appeared before us.

"Daddy you're it!" Lily shouted, poking him and running away. Roxas laughed and ran after the two siblings. I grinned, I was going to run after them but I looked at the journal. I've been writing in this since I was ten, and I knew I would only be reminded of the past; something I was trying to heal from. I walked near the tree house and found a small hole. With a smile on my face, I tossed the journal inside and buried it with a pile of leaves. "Mommy come on!" Casper shouted with a grin as Roxas was running after him. I laughed and began to run after them.

_Dear Journal, _

_My nightmares are never ending _

_But my dreams are just beginning_

_May 13__th__ is the day I was called. The day where my life flashed before my eyes._

_I now know why we were chosen,_

_Chosen to witness the deaths…of our loved ones and allies._

_They only wanted entertainment of our screams of pain_

_The Hunger Games is nothing to dream of._

_I can remember the blood splattered across my face, _

_I thought I'd die from that sinister game_

_Once you names called that's it; you have no choice._

_Once you enter, let's hope you come back out alive,_

_There's no turning back._

_Sincerely, Namine_

* * *

**I know very short; but hey it's an epilogue! If you've noticed, I tried to put all three books of the Hunger Games into one whole fanfic.**

**I'd like to thank all those who reviewed:**

**darkangelrawr- Thank you so much! You were my first reviewer and kept me going!**

**Lionessdreamxx98**

**emmausgirl94**

**Poopsickle. Stick**

**xXDaughterxOfxThexDovXx**

**whiterose103**

**JustcallmeRiley**

**Jaxine-Gia**

**Rageaxe195**

**KeyBlader99**

**smallwritergirl**

**SummonerDagger88**

**X-blade025**

**Q-A the Authoress**

**Lightsky**

**Chained Fighter**

**HeartsMockingjay**

**HungerKeyblade**

**Poorgurl748**

**White Eclipse of Misfortune**

**Omega02x**

**Aqutalio**

**meandmyfried**

**TheDarkNinjaPanda17**

**P.T. Piranha**

**and even though this person didn't review I'd like to give a shout out to MadcapScribbler! Thank you for dedicating that chapter to me!**

**I'm sorry I missed a few or spelled your usernames wrong but you guys kept me going and you guys mean a lot to me! I'm proud to say that There's No Turning Back is finally completed!**


End file.
